Consecuencias de Una Noche Lluviosa
by AHRG
Summary: Universo Alterno... Espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

Robotech, no me pertenece… lo lamento se que no debo comenzar una nueva historia antes de terminar otra pero esta idea no deja de rondarme la cabeza… tal vez si la saco de mi mente, pueda terminar la anterior **Cat**

- Narrativa

- **Dialogo**

_- Pensamientos _

La Historia… ocurre en un universo alterno, es paralela a los años de reconstrucción, que la disfruten… para ser específica en los últimos capítulos, ustedes saben cuando Lisa estaba pensando en renunciar a la RDF…

Introducción…

Lisa se encontraba en la plataforma de la cafetería viendo la vista de ciudad Macross, y la base militar… Lloraba, lloraba sola aunque no emitía ningún sonido las lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas, sabia que lo había perdido, aunque también sabia que no se puede perder lo que nunca fue suyo…

**- Así que aquí estas escondiéndote…**

**- No me escondo Claudia, es solo que necesito pensar y tomar unas decisiones…**

**- Y que has pensado?**

**- Estoy pensando seriamente en renunciar a la RDF**

**- Lisa eres una militar, hija de un militar tu no abandonas y menos por un piloto cabeza dura, boca floja que no sabe lo que quiere…**

Lisa solo la miro con cariño y tristeza infinita en sus ojos…

**- Cuando lo fui a ver y me di cuenta que Mimey estaba con él, iba a decirle algo importante…**

**- Por fin ibas a decirle que lo amabas?**

**- No Claudia, iba a decirle que estamos esperando un hijo**, le dijo con ternura mientras se acariciaba el vientre…

**- Perdón que dijiste?**

**- Que estoy embarazada Claudia…**

**- Lisa creo que necesito una silla, **le dijo mientras se tambaleaba

Lisa sonrió nuevamente, se esperaba otra reacción de Claudia…

**- Pero Cuando? Como? Y mas importante, porque no me dijiste que paso? Soy yo tu mejor amiga….**

**- Cuando, bueno la noche que tomamos en tu casa y hablamos de Roy, después de que me fue a buscar; como… creo que siendo novia de Roy puedes imaginarte algunas formas…**

**- Lisa no estoy de bromas…**

**- Esta bien… **suspiro** y no te dije, porque es muy doloroso decirle a mi mejor amiga, que él se arrepintió a la mañana siguiente.**

**- Como que se arrepintió? que te dijo exactamente**

**- Me dijo que sentía que nos habíamos precipitado, que él no estaba listo para una relación o compromiso y que le gustaría que saliéramos como amigos para determinar en realidad que sentimos el uno por el otro. Como notaras no se trata de temor al compromiso, porque solo 2 meses después esta viviendo con Mimey…**

**- Lisa…. **Se acerco a abrazarla

**- Claudia no te preocupes, estoy bien… por lo menos me quedo con algo del hombre al que amo, aunque el no sienta lo mismo por mi… **dijo con una sonrisa triste.

**- Ya fuiste al medico?**

**- Si aunque solo me dio el resultado del examen, programó una cita con la ginecóloga en 2 días.**

**- Bien, tenemos que cuidar mucho a este bebe, **le dijo poniendo la mano en su vientre**, recuerda que es el primer sobrino de Roy y mió, **le dijo guiñando el ojo.

**- Jajajaja, tu siempre viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas Claudia**

**- No estas sola…**

**- Lo se, pero creo que tengo que renunciar, no puedo poner en el predicamento al Almirante de tener una Primera Oficial y mano derecha, siendo madre soltera… podrían usar esto para atacar la moral de las fuerzas, y tu sabes todos los problemas que tenemos con los pacifistas para darles mas de donde cortar… Además no quiero arruinar la relación de Rick con el "canario", el la ha amado siempre y no creo que se contente de saber que va ha tener un hijo con otra mujer.**

**- Por Dios Lisa, como es posible que todavía estés pensando en Rick?**

**- También pienso en mí, o crees que me gustara ver a mi hijo los fines de semana saliendo con ellos, como es su derecho…**

**- Entonces decidiste no decirle nada a Rick**

**- No a menos que sea absolutamente necesario**

**- Ok, Creo que deberíamos hablar con Gloval…**

**- Yo también aunque aun no se que decirle, pienso que se va ha decepcionar mucho de mi.**

**- Lisa él sabe sobre todas las cosas que eres una mujer hecha y derecha… aunque para haber salido embarazada a tu edad, déjame decirte que algo descuidada…**

**- Claudia… que no solo es responsabilidad mía.**

**- Hey solo comento… es una opinión inocente… ven vamos con Global, **le dijo jalándola del brazo** y no te creas que te has salvado de contarme toda la experiencia…**

**- Es una lastima que no me puedas dar vino para sacarme la verdad, **le dijo Lisa sonriendo**, **definitivamente ya se sentía mejor, sabia que Claudia siempre estaría allí para ella…

En la Oficina de Gloval.

Dos de sus oficiales de alto rango se encontraban de pie en su oficina dándole una noticia que no se esperaba… estaba de espaldas observando la ventana con su pipa en la boca, como siempre que se encontraba nervioso…

**- Me imagino que Hunter es el padre. **Dijo sin ningún miramiento

Lisa solo se sonrojo.

**- Señor mi bebe no tiene padre solo me tiene a mi.**

**- Lisa, eso no es cierto, ese bebe nos tiene a todos nosotros**, esbozando una sonrisa mientras se volteaba y daba el frente, **Así que voy a ser abuelo, bien creo que tengo edad para ser uno… aunque he de admitir que voy a extrañar fumar mi pipa mientras dure el embarazo…** seguido apago la pipa y la guardo…**No se ofendan pero siempre creí que Claudia me iba a hacer abuelo primero, aun perdí las esperanzas después de la muerte de Focker; aun así me encuentro muy feliz, ya era tiempo de que alguna me diera un nieto…**

Lisa y Claudia lo miraban incrédulas

**- Señor creo que debería ver esto desde un punto de vista mas amplio, tenemos problemas con el Consejo de la Tierra Unida y los pacifistas tomaran esto como un punto de ataque…**

**- Lisa no deberías preocuparte por nada de eso, en estos momentos solo debes preocuparte por tu embarazo y por tu salud…Quiero que ese bebe nazca sano, ya han pensado en los nombres?**

**- Aun no señor.**

**-Pues deberías irlos pensando, tal vez comprar un libro… Claudia creo que debemos reducir los horarios y los turnos de Lisa.**

**- Señor con todo respeto, pero creo que la única forma en que lograremos que Lisa logre descansar es sacándola de la base.**

**- Que tienes en mente Claudia?**

**- Tal vez trasladarnos a mí y a Lisa al Satélite Fabrica, yo cuidaría de ella allá, y el trabajo es más ligero…**

**- Además que no se enterara de los ir y venir de cierto piloto y su cantante, no me miren así, soy viejo no estoy ciego.**

**- Señor…**

**- Tranquila Claudia, si Donald estuviese aquí ya hubiese mandado a fucilar a Hunter, pero yo le doy el beneficio de la duda, sabiendo que todos son adultos; me parece que huyes Lisa, y no te voy a mentir no me gusta para nada, por otra parte el stress no le puede hacer bien al bebe, y yo no haré nada que atente contra este niño… así que autorizo el traslado de las dos al Satélite Fabrica… estoy renunciando a mis dos manos, la derecha **dijo mirando a Lisa** y la Izquierda **dijo mirando a Claudia**, pero quiero que sepan que es momentáneo, a lo que pase el parto y el bebe este bien, además que todos los asuntos en el satélite fabrica estén resueltos, regresaran y allí tendrán obligatoriamente que darle la cara a Rick… fui Claro?**

**- SI SEÑOR…**

**- Bien, Claudia tienes que hablar con Breetai y preguntarle si tiene un medico abordo que pueda atender a Lisa, sino tienes que enlistar a uno de la base y que sea discreto… además que tendrán que trasladar todos los equipos médicos que pudieran necesitar y los medicamentos… cuando sepan el sexo del bebe yo comprare todo lo necesario aquí y cuando se acerque la hora viajare personalmente al satélite… tengo que estar presente en el parto… cualquier otro plan o necesidad la discutiremos mas tarde…**

**- Cuando viajaremos señor?**

**- Mientras mas pronto mejor, no quiero enfrentamientos ni que la prensa se entere, además que el trío puede empezar a sospechar si ven algún síntoma en Lisa, definitivamente ellas deberían pertenecer a inteligencia; van a estar por fuera mínimo 10 meses así que les recomiendo comenzar a empacar…**

**- Si señor**

**- Pueden retirarse…**

Lisa se quedo un minuto, se acerco a Global y del dio un beso en la mejilla junto con un abrazo…mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos

**- Gracias**

**- No hay nada que agradecer Lisa, siempre has sido como mi hija, mi niña pequeña. **Le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo paternal y le acariciaba el cabello… **ya deja de llorar debes estar feliz vas a ser mama…**

**- Lo se, deben ser las hormonas…**

**- Vamos ve con Claudia, tienen que preparar todo para el viaje.**

Desde fuera de la Oficina de Gloval.

**- Dime algo Lis, ahora vas a llorar por todo?**

**- Púdrete Claudia, **le dijo mientras se limpiaba la cara

**- Jajajaja, por lo menos no has perdido tu carácter… ven vamos a comer y hacer los planes de viaje.**

En el Hospital Militar de Nueva Macross

Dos días después las dos oficiales se encontraban en el consultorio medico… Lisa no sabia nada de Rick, no habían coincidido en turnos y su partida al satélite fabrica se esta manejando de la forma mas discreta, ni siquiera el trío sabia que Claudia y Lisa se iban…

**- Bien aun no tenemos un medico que nos acompañe en la misión… aunque he de admitir que Breetai esta encantado, recibir un producto de la protocultura en su propia nave, es de acuerdo a él una experiencia única para su tripulación…**

**- Claudia te he dicho que a veces me aterras? **Le dijo mientras seguía tomando agua

**- Jajaja nop, pero ver a todos esos Zentraedis alrededor de una mujer embarazada va ha ser entretenido…**

**- Sigo pensando que le puedes ver el lado positivo a la peor situación…**

**- Y tú el negativo amiga…**

**- Capitana Hayes, la doctora la recibirá ahora…**

Lisa y Claudia se levantaron de sus sillas y entraron al consultorio, la doctora se levanto y las saludos formalmente.

**- Buenos días Capitana Hayes, Comandante Grand…**

**- Buenos días Doctora Mateus.**

**- Bien por lo que veo esta usted embarazada de su primer hijo… en hora buena Capitana.**

**- Gracias.**

**- Bien si ha tomado suficiente agua, pasemos a hacer el primer ultrasonido…**

**En la sala de examen…**

**- Bien tiene 10 semanas de embarazo, el bebe esta prácticamente formado y como pueden oír sus latidos son muy fuertes…**

**- Gracias a Dios.**

**- Buen tomo primera foto de su bebe y se puede vestir Capitana, le voy a dar una serie de indicaciones y mandarle unas vitaminas…**

Al salir al consultorio.

**- Doctora**

**- Si Comandante Grand, que planes tiene para los próximos 7 meses?**

**- Hummm…**

**- Lisa se tiene que trasladar al satélite fabrica, y necesitaremos un medico allá que lleve su embarazo, le estoy preguntando si le gustaría atender a Lisa allá…**

**- Me esta ofreciendo atender el primer parto en el satélite fabrica Zentraedi?**

**- Si**

**- Hay otros médicos en el satélite?**

**- Si pero ninguno es ginecólogo y también necesitaremos un pediatra.**

**- Bueno Comandante Grand, creo que puedo arreglar todo para viajar cuando la Capitana cumpla el 6to mes por si se adelanta el parto o cualquier complicación; y los otros médicos pueden hacer el seguimiento, enviarme los resultados de sus exámenes periódicos y cualquier indicación la haré desde aquí… en cuanto al pediatra mi esposo es pediatra y tengo la extraña impresión que le encantara acompañarme… **

**- Bien entonces me tiene que dar una lista de todo el equipo que pudiera necesitar, así como las medicinas etc. **

**- No hay problema se las haré llegar en horas de la tarde**

**- Entonces todo resulto.**

**- Así es, feliz viaje, Comandante, Capitana y recuerde cuidarse y no hacer mucho esfuerzo físico, no esta enferma, pero tampoco puede actuar como la mujer de hierro de la cual tiene fama… Estamos Claras Capitana**

**- Si doctora**

**- Bien cuídense**

**- Igual**

Fuera del consultorio

**- Últimamente siento que todo el mundo me trata como si fuera una niña**

**- Lisa solo te estamos cuidando. Viajamos en 2 días y aun tenemos cosas que hacer…**

Lisa viajo sin tener noticias de Rick, y le dio Gracias a Dios por eso. El viaje fue una sorpresa para el personal de la base, incluso para Max y Miriya que fueron la escolta del transportador no sabían quienes eran los pasajeros hasta el inicio la misión. Miriya se sintió mal, porque ni Lisa ni Claudia le tuvieron suficiente confianza para despedirse, pero luego recordó que debían ser órdenes; Max en cambio lo preocupaba la reacción de su mejor amigo cuando le dieran la noticia de que la Capitana Hayes se había ido; solo esperaba estar de regreso antes de que se enterara por boca de otras personas, este tipo de cosas es mejor oírlas de un amigo.

Bueno esta es la Introducción, si les gusta como va la Historia me avisan para continuarla…** Saludos Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

Vuelvo y repito, los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen…. Vamos a ver que cosas nuevas se me ocurren en esta cabecita loca mía….

Capitulo 2

Maximilian baja de su Varitech solo pensando en ver a Rick, tenia que encontrarlo…

**- Mir, puedes irte a casa sola? Quiero ver si Rick sabe lo de Lisa y si esta bien.**

**- Porque habría de estar mal?, no esta viviendo con la estrellita del canto**

**- Mir tu sabes los sentimientos que tiene Rick hacia Lisa y no creo que le haga gracia que se haya ido.**

**- Max, sentimientos Ja, si tantos tiene hacia Lisa tú amigo no la habría dejado botada el día de campo.**

**- Se dice embarcada Miriya, Rick también es tu amigo y amor no quiero pelear otra vez por Rick y Lisa.**

**- No estoy discutiendo Maximiliam solo te digo que tal vez piensas que a Rick le importa algo que según yo y toda la Base no es de su interés. Vamos Maximiliam hasta a mi me da dolor admitirlo, pero Rick no se merece una mujer como Lisa, ella es muy noble para él, además de ser una excelente oficial cosa que él no es.**

**- Mir esto no se trata de quien merece a quien… ok, y déjame que vaya con él, sino por su tranquilidad por la mía.**

**- Ok Max, cualquier cosa me llamas a la casa, disfruta tu visita al turpial…**

**- Mir es al canario… pero bueno, te amo amor**

**- Igual. **

Maximilian tomo rumbo a la casa de Rick en el barrio militar, sabia que se encontraría con el canario, persona no grata para él; pero no tenia mas remedio…

Suena el timbre

**- Ahhh… Hola… Maximiliam verdad?**

**- Si, **_Dios que mujercita, con cerebro de pájaro, canto en mi boda nos conocemos desde hace mas de 4 años y todavía esta pensando si mi nombre es Max;_** se encontrara por aquí Rick.**

**- No el salio para la Base esta mañana, lo cual es muy raro, porque me dijo ayer que tenia el día libre… hummm, tal vez me esta comprando un regalo… **dijo una muy alegre Mimey.

**- Este… si eso debe ser, de todas formas si llega le puedes decir que me llame a mi casa… Gracias Mimey **

**- De nada Max.**

Mientras se iba Max reflexionaba… _no entiendo que le ve Rick, debe ser genial en la cama, por Dios es la única explicación sensata… no puede llevar una conversación… si claro, si Rick no esta debe estarle comprando un regalo… porque ella se merece el mundo…odio si quiera pensarlo pero Miriya tiene Razón, Rick no se merece una mujer como Lisa…_ y con esto en mente siguió su recorrido en busca del tonto de su mejor amigo…

Después de llamar a la Base y a todos los sitios posibles, lo consiguió en el Bar favorito de Claudia y Lisa, ya esto era demasiado extraño para ser coincidencia, ya debía estar enterado de la partida de Lisa y Claudia; lo consiguió sentado en la barra, se nota que ya tenia mucho rato bebiendo y lastimosamente tenia que admitir que Rick no tenia mucha resistencia al alcohol. Se sentó a su lado.

**- Hola Jefe, como se siente?**

**- Como crees que me siento Max? Lisa me abandono, ni siquiera se despidió de mí, y no volverá hasta por lo menos 10 meses a un año de acuerdo al trío.**

**- La culpas por no despedirse.**

**- No, pero no creo que me odie tanto, tu que crees Max? **Le pregunto mientas bebía su trago y se balanceaba como si se fuera a caer.

**- Que ya ha bebido mucho jefe…**

**- Max sobre Lisa…**

**- Usted la saco de su vida, en el momento que dejo a Mimey entrar en ella.**

**- Max pero Lisa siempre ha sabido que yo amo a Mimey; aunque puedo entender su posición, nunca debí hacerle el amor a mi mejor amiga**

Max ante esta declaración se quedo pasmado y ahora no tenía ninguna duda de que Rick estaba borracho.

**- Jefe…**

**- Aunque no me arrepiento, es tan diferente de estar con Mimey; Mimey es tan plástica, tan fingida, y a la vez tan niña; mientras que Lisa es tan dulce, tan tierna y cariñosa; sabes después de terminar se abrazo a mi buscando mi calor y hacia ruidos como un gatito cuando esta contento… nunca me he sentido tan lleno y feliz en mi vida, como en ese momento. **

Max ya había decidido dejar a Rick desahogarse, después de chequear que ninguna persona pudiera oírlos…

**- Entonces Jefe que paso?**

**- En la mañana desperté y vi el póster de Mimey en mi cuarto y sentí que la había traicionado, me avergoncé de mi mismo; además de que sentí pánico, esa noche fue la primera vez de Lisa y eso me afecto mucho. Ninguna mujer llega a su edad virgen y se entrega a un hombre por el cual no siente nada. **

**- Y que le dijo Jefe?**

**- Le dije que teníamos que salir como amigos, para determinar si sentíamos algo el uno por el otro… Max creo que pude ver el momento exacto en que le rompí el corazón, el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda se apago de tal forma, que me sentí como el peor de los hombres…**

_Y con razón_ pensó Max, pero no era el momento de hacerle reclamaciones a Rick, aunque cada minuto que pasaba apoyaba más a Miriya, _Lisa se merece a un hombre mejor que Rick Hunter_.

**- y la Capitana acepto salir con usted en esas condiciones.**

**- Si… se que Lisa siente algo por mi Max… de eso estoy seguro. Vanesa me lo dijo el día que estuve con Lisa pero no le creí hasta que paso lo que paso entre nosotros, comenzamos a salir, todo iba bien; Lisa me entiende, entiende mis temores y los calma, siempre ha sido mi puerto seguro desde la muerte de Roy, no creo que allá podido soportar tanto sin ella y luego ocurrió lo del día de campo, Mimey me llamo y salí tras la ella sin importarme si quiera que Lisa me esperara, el Trío tiene razón soy una mierda…**

**- Como se siente tener a Mimey en casa?**

**- Max es la ilusión de cualquier hombre, tener a la cantante famosa que nadie mas puede tener solo para ti. **Dijo con una sonrisa triste…

**- No de todos, yo estoy feliz con mi hogar y mi familia jefe…**

**- Max tu eres un maldito suertudo… tienes todo lo que la vida puede dar…**

**- Solo tengo una mujer que me ama y a la cual amo; de allí todo se dio solo.**

**- Tienen a Dana.**

**- Ella es solo el producto de ese amor Jefe.**

**- Un producto encantador… **

**- Jefe vamos llamo un taxi y lo llevo a casa.**

**- No estoy seguro de querer ir a mi casa, hay demasiados recuerdos de ella.**

**- Jefe la Capitana no esta muerta, ella volverá y tal vez cuando vuelva, usted tendrá mas claro lo que siente por ella y por Mimey.**

**- Crees que la distancia cura las heridas?**

**- Creo que la Capitana puso distancia para curar sus heridas más que por cualquier misión; pero también creo que el amor no se desvanece por el tiempo jefe.**

**- Se que le herí Max, crees que pueda perdonarme algún día?**

**- Jefe la Capitana es un ser muy noble, lo mas probable es que ya lo perdono y que haya decidido retirarse para darle le oportunidad de ser feliz con Mimey.**

**- Gracias por estar conmigo Max**

**- Por nada Jefe, vamos ya que no quiere ir a casa le ofrezco mi sofá.**

**- Jajajaja el cual tomo encantado Max.**

Mientras se marchaban Max pensaba,_el perdón no siempre conlleva a la amistad, estoy seguro que Lisa podrá perdonar a Rick, pero volver a él, como amiga o algo mas lo dudo, si antes era la reina del hielo y Rick aun así le hizo daño; del satélite fabrica lo mas probable es que nos regrese no una reina sino una Emperatriz del Hielo. Pobre Rick, como alguien puede estropear tanto su vida._

Han pasado 3 meses desde que Claudia y Lisa se fueron, lo que implica que Lisa tiene 5 meses y medio de embarazo… Rick sigue viviendo con Mimey pero ella ya comenzó a hacer planes de otra gira y ha estado en contacto con su primo Kail Lynn; no han hablado mas de matrimonio, desde que Rick le dijo que el no dejaría la RDF; en realidad estaba loco porque se fuera, sabia que era cuestión de tiempo, pero ya no soportaba su compañía, no era nada estimulante, por lo menos no como la de Lisa.

En el puente del SDF-1

**- Hola Chicas.**

**- Hola Capitán Hunter, que lo trae por aquí.**

**- Nada en particular, solo les traía un café y quise saber como están. **Dijo entrando al puente con una bandeja con varios cafés.

**- Y esta visita no tiene nada que ver con que hoy se conectan desde el satélite fabrica, para dar un informe… cierto Capitán? **Pregunto Kim con una voz de inocencia fingida.

**- Ok chicas, solo quiero saber como esta Lisa si recuerdan ella es mi amiga.**

**- Si claro ahora si le preocupan los sentimientos de Lisa. **Le reclamo Sammy.

**- Siempre me he preocupado por Lisa.**

**- Pues es una lastima porque el informe lo va ha dar la Comandante Grand, la Capitana Hayes esta suspendida.**

**- Que tiene Lisa?**

**- No lo sabemos, a decir verdad estamos preocupadas, sobre todo por que todo es un misterio. **Dijo Vanesa

**- Lo que implica que debe ser jugoso. **

**- Kim compórtate…**

En ese momento se recibe el llamado del Satélite Fabrica. En la pantalla apareció la figura de la Comandante Grand parecía molesta y no tenia buen aspecto.

**- Buenos días Comandante Grand.**

**- Buenos días chicas, las extrañamos mucho.**

**- Y nosotras a ti Claudia. **

**- Hola Claudia.**

**- Hola Rick.**

**- Claudia, como estas Lisa? las chicas me comentaron que esta enferma.**

**- No tiene nada de lo que debas preocuparte Hunter, porque mejor no te preocupas por la estrellita del canto que tienes en tu casa, y dejas que de Lisa se preocupen sus amigos.**

Las conejitas del puente estaban impresionadas, ellas querían decirle eso a Rick desde hace tiempo, pero nunca esperaron que la centrada Claudia lo dijera primero.

**- Claudia tu sabes que estimo a Lisa… **su tono de voz denotaba mucha sinceridad

**- Lo se, es solo que no he dormido en días**

**- Bien ocurre algo? necesitan que vaya para allá.**

**- Tranquilo Rick no ha pasado nada, chicas pueden ponerme en línea privada con Global.**

**- Claro Claudia un momento.**

Luego de trasladar la llamada aun en el puente.

**Ve Capitán a usted tampoco le dijo el estado de Lisa.**

**No sabemos si esta bien…**

**Tranquilas que si sale un transportador al satélite fabrica yo seré le escolta y me cerciorare que Lisa esta bien… **_o por lo menos eso espero._

En la Oficina de Global.

**- Hola Claudia, como están las cosas? como esta Lisa?**

**- Almirante, el funcionamiento de la fabrica igual, todo sigue al ritmo planificado, pero el carácter de Lisa esta insoportable, desde que le mandaron reposo absoluto quiero pegarme un tiro o mejor pegarle un tiro a Rick Hunter, por meternos en esta.**

**- Hey Claudia recuerda que los dos son adultos así que toda la culpa no es de Rick y no creo que sea tan malo el comportamiento de Lisa.**

**- Almirante, meta a una maniática adicta al trabajo con un carácter de los mil demonios, en una cama 24 horas al día y yo le diré que no es tan malo.**

**- Jajaja, tranquila Claudia, que noticias me tienes.**

**- Bueno Almirante, creo que ya tiene que ir de compras, esperamos un hermoso varoncito.**

**- ESO ES, Si Hayes estuviese vivo estaría feliz… **se levanto y busco una botella de vodka para celebrarluego de que vio la cara de Claudia y agrego;** no que me hubiese sentido decepcionado de ser una niña.**

**- Almirante no trate de acomodarlo, se nota que esta mas que feliz de que sea varón.**

**- La pregunta aquí Claudia es que debo comprar?**

**- Buena técnica para desviar el tema; me gustaría una ropa materna para Lisa, definitivamente ya no puede usar el uniforme y no todo puede ser ropa de cama, necesita caminar un poco y distraerse.**

**- Tranquila Claudia buscare asesoria; de todas formas aun tengo dos semanas antes de que los Doctores Mateus viajen. Claudia recuerda tomarle fotos a Lisa con su barrigota**

**- Tranquilo Almirante el material de chantaje esta siendo debidamente archivado para ocasiones futuras **y le guiño el ojo.

**- No creo que este tan gorda.**

**- Almirante si lo esta y eso la pone de peor humor.**

**- Jajajaja, yo creo que debe estar hermosa, como ha tomado la tripulación de Breetai la presencia de Lisa?**

**- En cualquier momento la comienzan a adorar como los indígenas de las islas a un volcán… que por cierto con el humor de Lisa compararla a un volcán, no esta muy lejos de la realidad.**

**- Claudia no exageres, no sabes como me gustaría estar allí con ustedes; cuida mucho de Lisa y cuídate mucho a tu también, dale los mas formales saludos a Breetai**

**- Lo haré Almirante, estamos en contacto.**

**- Hasta luego Claudia.**

_Bien ahora como haré para comprar ropa y cosas de bebe?_

Y con esta incógnita de Global termina el Capitulo…. Cariños** Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

Robotech, no me pertenece… creo que eso todos lo saben… **Cat**

Capitulo 3

Ha pasado una semana desde que Global recibió de llamada de Claudia y aun no había comprado nada para Lisa o el Bebe; decidió hacer una cita con la Doctora Mateus ella le asesoró y le dio una lista de cosas que debía comprar, pero el tiempo apremiaba, así que se dirigió a una tienda del centro comercial de Macross; él pobre se veía tan incomodo, que todas las dependientas sintieron lastima por él.

**- Buenas tardes Almirante Global, en que podemos ayudarlo?**

**- Bueno tengo una Lista y además necesito todo lo que pudiera necesitar un bebe varón desde su nacimiento hasta unos 6 meses… y ropa materna para una madre de 6 meses hasta los 9…**

**- Es para su hija?**

**- Si, es mi primer nieto y quiero que tenga todo lo que pueda necesitar.**

**- Bueno vamos por partes… existen muchas cosas de bebe, venga por aquí que modelo de coche le gustaría, con corral o con cuna y le gustaría el porta bebe? **Mientras le mostraba los diferentes diseños.

**- No se, **miro a la dependienta como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas

**- Ok mientras lo piensa, vamos con algo mas fácil, la ropa materna, que talla es ella?**

**- Bueno es como así de alto, **dijo poniendo la mano al nivel de su pecho**, es delgada pero he oído que ha engordado un poco no la he visto y no sé… porque no me pregunta algo mas fácil… **sentándose tomando su cabeza entre sus brazos en posición de apenado.

**- Déjeme ver si consigo algo con esas características… **y con una sonrisa se retiro la dependienta… **Hombres**

**- Voy a llamar a la Doctora Mateus para que me ayude, con tal la RDF le paga el sueldo.**

Como media hora mas tarde había llegado la doctora, y estaba ayudando en la medida de lo que podía con la compra, pero se tenía que retirar tenia una cesárea pendientes…

**- Dios en que me metí…no me puede ir peor**

Al quedar solo estaba tan concentrado decidiendo entre un trajecito azul y uno verde que no escucho cuando la campanilla de la tienda que anunciaba nuevos clientes sonó…

**- Hola Almirante**

Global alzo la vista y vio a las tres integrantes del trío terrible viéndolo intrigadas, y como por arte de magia su suerte acababa de empeorar

**- Hola Chicas... que hacen por aquí?**

**- Estábamos comprando ropa y lo vimos desde afuera, **respondió Kim

**- Y usted Almirante que hace por aquí? **Pregunto Vanesa

Antes de que Global pudiera responder llego la dependienta con ropa materna…

**- Almirante creo que esto le pueda servir a su hija, y ya le traigo otros modelitos para el bebe…**

**- HIJA?**

**- Chicas no piensen mal es que me va ha nacer un ahijado, eso es todo… **ufff…

**- Ahhhh…. **Dijeron Kim y Sammy pero Vanesa lo miraba de forma capciosa

**- Almirante y porque esta comprando tanta ropa para un ahijado y de diferentes tallas, usted sabe que cuando es un ahijado solo se compra uno que otro regalito y por lo que veo usted esta comprando hasta coche, corral y cuna…**

**-Es que la mama de mi ahijado necesita de mucha ayuda…**

**- Es una lastima que todavía existan chicas que no le pueden dar de todo a sus bebes… **exclamo Sammy con un sentimiento de tristeza.

**- Almirante… y porque estaba la doctora Mateus aquí con usted? **Volvió a preguntar Vanesa…

**- Me estaba ayudando a escoger algunas cositas pero se tuvo que ir antes de terminar…**

**- La doctora Mateus? Humm no es la misma que tiene que viajar con su esposo al satélite fabrica la próxima semana? **Pregunto Kim

**- Si, es la ginecóloga que atendió el parto de Miriya y va a ir acompañada de su esposo el cual es pediatra… es más si no recuerdo mal el permiso de vuelo es por 3 o 4 meses de estadía en el satélite fábrica…**

**- Y para que se necesita en el satélite fabrica una ginecólogo y un pediatra? **

**- Esa es una excelente pregunta Sammy y mas si unimos que Lisa ha estado suspendida en reposo en el Satélite…, en lugar de enviar una ginecólogo y un pediatra tal ves debería llevar otro tipo de medico… no lo cree así Almirante?**

**- Por Dios,** exclamo kim**, sabia que el motivo era un brollo jugoso; eso explica porque el Almirante esta comprando ropa para bebe hasta que cumpla los 6 meses y ropa materna de diferentes tallas.**

**- Además que el Almirante tiene programado en su agenda un viaje abierto al satélite fábrica en 3 meses. **Dijo Vanesa

**- No entiendo que pasa? **Pregunto Sammy.

**- Vanesa sigues por esta línea de conversación y te saco del puente y te mando a inteligencia.**

**- Vamos Almirante no hay algo que nos quiera decir? **Le dijo apuntándole el pecho.** Algo así como que "Su Hija" va ha tener un bebe?**

**- Sigo sin entender?**

**- Sammy… Lisa esta embarazada… **le grito Kim

**- Ya basta, cállense que alguien las puede oír…**

**- Admítalo Almirante y nos callamos.**

**- Ok Si, Lisa esta en estado, por eso la mande al satélite fabrica, y va a tener un bebe varón antes de que lo pregunten; y si esto sale de aquí las voy a mandar a Alaska a todas tres… ENTENDIERON?**

No respondieron, Cuando Global las vio estaban las tres con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos brillantes en forma de estrella…

**- Almirante y le esta comprando todo esto al bebe de Lisa?**

**- Si, pero aun no termino…**

**- Pero Almirante ese Corral esta muy feo, ese de allá esta mas bonito… y Lisa va ha necesitar un porta bebe…**

**- Y además tiene que llevar todo para decorar el cuarto del bebe en el satélite fabrica**

**- Aja…**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el trío estaba cambiando la compra, tomando cosas nuevas y mandando sobre todas las dependientas de la tienda…

Global solo se sentó y pensó _bueno por lo menos ellas están en su elemento…_ en ese momento se acerco Sammy a preguntarle algo con mucho temor

**Disculpe Almirante… pero tenemos límite de crédito?**

**Jajajaja… no Sammy compren lo que quieran**

**Siii…. Chicas tenemos carta blanca…**

Tres horas mas tarde, salían de la tienda donde se pidió que embalaran todo que un camión vehiculo militar pasaría por el paquete en los próximos días…

**- Vamos a ser tías, **expreso Sammy con alegría

**- Si no lo puedo creer… Claro que tía Claudia esta haciendo todos los créditos para ser la tía favorita **dijo Kim

**- Yo no la dejare… Almirante… cuando podremos ir al satélite fabrica a ver a Lisa?**

**- Lo lamento Sammy pero la verán cuando venga de regreso, tengo a Claudia y a Lisa allá, no me puedo quedar sin mis oficiales superiores.**

**- Almirante**

**- Dime Vanesa…**

**- Donde van ha vivir Lisa y Claudia cuando vuelvan?**

Global no se esperaba esa pregunta…

**- Aun no lo he pensado…**

**- Bueno porque creo que deberíamos prepararle a Lisa una casa con un cuarto para el bebe, para que cuando ella llegue se sienta a gusto, no cree? Y además deberíamos poner a Claudia de su vecina…**

**- Tienes razón Vanesa…**

**- Nosotras podríamos decorar la casa por usted Almirante, **brinco Kim

**- Hablare con Recursos Humanos para que les asignen las casas y les den las llaves y les daré mi tarjeta de crédito para que las decoren.…**

**- Señor y seria bueno que no estuviera cerca de la casa del Capitán Hunter…**

**- Y que tiene que ver el Capitán Hunter en esto?… **pregunto Sammy

**- Sammy solo quédate calladita, si… **le dijo Kim

**- Ustedes son muy malas conmigo.**

**- Lo pensare Vanesa; pero cuando Lisa venga ella y Rick tendrán que conversar…**

Paso la semana y ya todo estaba Listo para el vuelo del transportador; aunque en la oficina de Global no todo era paz y amor…

**- Señor pero porque no puedo ser la escolta…**

**- Los Sterling fueron designados para esa misión**

**- Pero yo soy el Lider Skull**

**- Y como tal se tiene que quedar en tierra Capitán… además si lo que quiere es ir hasta el satélite fabrica, le recuerdo que solo el transportador tiene permiso de aterrizar.**

Rick tenía las manos en forma de puños… conteniendo la impotencia

**- Solo quiero saber como esta Lisa**

**- Ella esta bien, no se preocupe, si llegase a pasar algo yo lo llamaría, ahora retírese y revise el despegue de sus compañeros.**

**- Si señor…**

En la pista de despegue…

**- El Almirante me negó el permiso**

**- Tranquilo Jefe, de todas formas no hubiese podido aterrizar…**

**- Solo quiero verla, aunque sea 5 minutos Max**

**- Jefe y si la ve que le diría?**

**- No lo se…**

**- Jefe se que esta mal que yo lo diga, pero no le haga mas daño a la Capitana; ya usted tiene tiempo viviendo con Mimey como siempre soñó, deje a la Capitana en paz para rehacer su vida…**

**- No se trata de eso**

**- A no?**

**- No, Lisa es mi amiga y… y yo la extraño Max.**

**- Jefe no se puede tener todo en la vida, no puede pretender tener a Mimey en su cama y a Lisa de guía y conciencia…**

**- MAX…**

**- Tranquilo Jefe, solo se lo digo porque se que la Capitana no va ha aceptar ser plato de segunda mesa, ni premio de consolación si Mimey lo deja; la decisión tiene que venir de usted… se lo dije hace meses y se lo digo ahora, determine que carajo quiere Jefe y actué en consecuencia… y con su permiso. Tengo un vuelo que hacer… **y con esto Max se dirigió a su Varitech.

Cuando los Varitech estaban listos para partir, apareció Miriya en la pantalla de Max por canal privado…

**- Amor, nunca me he sentido tan orgullosa de ti como el día de hoy…**

**- Miriya alguien tiene que sacar la cara por Lisa, y te juro que si esta en mis manos no dejare que Rick le haga mas daño.**

**- Y yo estaré allí a tu lado para apoyarte Maximiliam**

**- Tenientes Sterling listos para despegar…**

**- Listos Sammy…**

Fue un despegue tranquilo, aunque a Max le inquietaba nuevamente que no supieran quienes eran los pasajeros del Transportador…

Cuando llevaban más de la mitad del camino, se encontraron con restos de la batalla de Dolza, a pesar que el Skull 2 trató de esquivarlos por todos los medios, algunos de estos impactaron en el motor izquierdo de su Varitech…

**- Skull 2 a Delta 1**

**- Adelante Skull 2**; respondió Sammy apareciendo en la pantalla del Varitech

**- Sammy nos presentamos con desechos espaciales, algunos de estos impactaron en mi varitech y tuve que apagar el motor izquierdo, estoy volando con un solo motor… estoy a 1/3 de camino del satélite fabrica, creo que vas a tener que pedir permiso para que pueda aterrizar voy a necesitar reparaciones…**

Sammy miro a Kim y a Vanesa… ellas le hicieron señas con la cabeza

**- Muy bien Teniente tiene autorización para aterrizar**

**- Y yo?** Apareció Miriya en la conversación

**- Mir amor creo que deberías regresar, no queremos dejar a Dana sola mucho tiempo.**

**- Tienes razón Maximiliam pero le das mis saludos a Claudia y a Lisa…**

**- Tranquila Mir lo haré por ti… Skull 2 fuera.**

Al terminar la trasmisión en el puente…

**- Chicas…**

**- Sammy no te preocupes solo llama a Claudia y que ella maneje a Max**

**- Ok.**

El aterrizaje fue tranquilo, dentro de lo que cabe; cuando Max descendió de su Varitech, Claudia lo estaba esperando… a él y a los pasajeros del transportador…

**- Hola Claudia**

**- Hola Max, bienvenido nuevamente al Satélite Fabrica… **le dijo con una sonrisa sincera.

Max volteo y vio a los pasajeros del transportador…

**- Claudia esos no son los Doctores Mateus?**

**- Si van ha hacer unos experimentos aquí en el satélite fabrica… Max que te parece si vamos a la cafetería y comemos algo mientras reparan tu Varitech…**

**- Claro Claudia, Miriya quiere saber como lo están pasando por aquí?**

**- Dile a Mir que estamos muy bien… **ycon esto comenzaron a caminar…** Max dame unos minutos… si quieres te vas adelantando, yo te consigo allí…**

**- Perfecto Claudia…**

**- Claudia se acerco a los doctores Mateus, tenia que mostrarles sus habitaciones, la enfermería y planificar el primer chequeo de Lisa.**

Max comenzó a caminar por la nave, estaba recordando la primera vez que Rick y Lisa se besaron, bueno que el sepa…** No entiendo como mi amigo puede ser tan tonto…**

En eso vio algo que no se esperaba… a una distancia prudente se encontraba Lisa vestida de blanco, pero definitivamente no portaba su uniforme, era un vestido largo y suelto; ella estaba de pie mirando tristemente a través de un ventanal las estrellas, mientras se sobaba y le hablaba su abultado vientre; una o dos lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, lo único que irradiaba era ternura…

**- Oh Por Dios…**

**- Cuidado Maximiliam… **

**- Claudia?**

**- Creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar… sígueme.**

Creo que tengo que cambiarle la clasificación, ustedes ven esto como un Drama?Bueno Lisa a llorado que j…** Cat Out**


	4. Chapter 4

Robotech, no me pertenece… lo cual es una lastima… soy demasiado predecible, por lo menos en este capitulo y odio eso… sniff sniff… **Cat**

Capitulo 4

Max caminaba detrás de Claudia, solo la seguía no hablaba, ni miraba a los lados estaba shock; Claudia seguía su camino al comedor del satélite fabrica, pero en el ultimo minuto decidió llevar a Max a su habitación, allí podrían hablar mas tranquilos… Max se sentó como un zombi en el sofá y recibió el vaso de whisky que le sirvió Claudia el cual tomo de un solo trago… Claudia decidió que era momento de comenzar la conversación…

**-Maximiliam me imagino que tendrás muchas dudas por lo que acabas de ver…**

**- No tantas como cree Comandante…**

Claudia lo miro extrañada

**- Me explico, es obvio que la Capitana Hayes esta embarazada… ese es un hecho que no podemos negar.**

**- Eso es correcto Maximiliam.**

**- Bien, también es un hecho que estaba embarazada antes de abordar el Satélite Fabrica, es notorio lo avanzado de su embarazo.**

Claudia estaba intrigada por la forma en que Max estaba llevando la conversación, así que lo dejo continuar…

**- Eso también es correcto Teniente…**

**- Y considerando la relación que existió entre Rick y la Capitana es también obvio que él es el padre…**

**- Sobre ese hecho no voy a hacer ningún comentario…**

**- Lastimosamente Comándate yo si lo voy a hacer, me avergüenzo de llamar a Richard Hunter mi amigo… por Dios Comandante ya bastante malo es que haya aprovechado de los sentimientos de la Capitana para llevarla a la cama, solo para luego arrepentirse como un inmaduro por sentirse infiel a Mimey; y encima no haber tomado ninguna precaución para cuidarla; simplemente no le importo si le hacia daño, o la dejaba sola con hijo… Dios odio decir esto, pero Mir tiene razón, cuando se trata de Lisa Hayes, Rick Hunter es un Maldito.**

Claudia no daba crédito a lo que oía, esperaba que Max defendiera a Rick a capa y espada, pero parece que Miriya ha influenciado lo suficiente en su marido para ponerlo de nuestra parte.

**- Maximiliam, como sabes tu que Rick se arrepintió de dormir con Lisa…**

Max la miro escéptico

**- Comandante como dije me avergüenzo de Rick pero él sigue siendo mi mejor amigo casi mi hermano… **dijo Max con pesar…

Claudia se levanto de la silla y se giro para decir…

**- Max el embarazo de Lisa no ha sido fácil, tu mismo la viste, ha caído en fuertes depresiones, fuera de su humor de los mil demonios; ha sufrido de la tensión y en el cuarto mes se le presento un sangramiento que la llevo a reposo absoluto… **Max la miraba serio**…como notaras ya esta mejor, pero no creo que el stress la ayude y tú sabes al igual que yo, que Hunter no controlaría su lenguaje irrespetuoso si supiera de la condición de Lisa…**

**- Que me pidiendo que guarde el secreto Comandante?**

**- No le estoy pidiendo nada Teniente se lo Ordeno; que es muy diferente, solo le informo lo que me llevo a formular dicha orden…**

**- Lo entiendo Comandante, créame que lo entiendo; pero aun así creo que Rick merece saber que va ha ser padre**

**- Max, Rick se enterara a su tiempo, cuando ya no haya peligro para Lisa, y que su niño este entre nosotros…**

**- Va a ser varon?**

**- Si pero aun hay muchos riesgos con el embarazo y el parto de Lisa**

**- Eso explica la presencia de los doctores Mateus aquí…**

**- Así es.**

**- Miriya me va ha matar cuando se entere que yo sabia y no le dije nada…**

**- Tranquilo Max, si necesitas esconderte a futuro mi casa esta a la orden…**

**- Gracias por la oferta Comandante, la tomare en cuenta…**

Mas tarde después de revisar las reparaciones del Varitech y unos informes, Claudia y Max se dirigieron a visitar a Lisa…

**- Adelante…**

**- Lisa que bueno que estas vestida te traje una visita.**

Max entro a la sala la cual estaba hecha un desastre y tenia cajas por todas partes, lo cual lo impresiono un poco por que él sabia lo ordenada que es Lisa, pero se presto a saludar a la Capitana con mucho cariño.

**- Capitana se ve hermosa, esos seis meses de embarazo le sientan muy bien. **Le dijo con una sonrisa sincera

Lisa se sintió inquieta al principio y no pudo evitar preguntar…

**- Max estas solo?**

**- Así es Capitana mi Varitech sufrió unos daños y tuve que venir hasta el satélite por reparaciones…**

Esa respuesta pareció tranquilizar a Lisa…

**- Tranquila Lis ya Max esta al tanto de todo y se comprometió a no decirle nada a Rick… Ahora bien, me puedes explicar que son todas estas cajas?**

**- Claudia son las cosas del bebe que compro el Almirante.**

**- Pues a mi me parece que se extralimito**

**- A mi también, estaba haciendo un poco de esfuerzo porque quería destapar la caja que dice decoraciones para el cuarto del bebe… Te imaginas Clau que el Almirante me haya mandado todo para adornar la habitación de mi niño, y además esta caja dice cuna y la otra corral…**exclamo Lisa con mucha ilusión… era la primera ves en mucho tiempo que Claudia la veía feliz…

**- Capitana no se preocupe, voy a estar aquí por los siguientes tres días de acuerdo a los ingenieros que reparan mi varitech, así que yo la puedo ayudar con las cajas, ha decorar la habitación del bebe y ha armar la cuna y todos los muebles, tengo experiencia ya pase por esto con Dana…**

**- Max en serio harías eso por mi?**

**- Claro Capitana el bebe que viene también es mi sobrino… **

Lisa abrazo a Max y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras decía:** Gracias Max… Muchas Gracias.**

**No hay de que Capitana.**

Tres días han pasado… Max había ayudado a Lisa en todo y Claudia se lo agradecía, con el animo de Lisa había mejorado y con la ayuda y control de los doctores Mateus se sentía mejor; Claudia no tenia con que pagarle a Max todo lo hecho, el cuarto del Bebe era una preciosidad, Max había pintado las paredes, pegado los adornos, armado la cuna y todo, solo faltaba colocar a ese pequeño ser en el cuarto para que el mismo cobrara vida; Max decía que su ayuda no había sido importante, pero Claudia sabia que el le había regresado un poco de la ilusión y la vida a Lisa, cosa que necesitaba desesperadamente…

Max en cambio, no lo veía igual; en ocasiones Lisa se deprimía y se llenaba de rabia al saber el daño que le había hecho Rick, a una mujer tan fuerte y buena; apreciada como la Capitana y como persona. Todo lo que Lisa había tenido que soportar sola, sus temores de perder el bebe, el estar en cama sintiendo se impotente e inútil; el estar lejos de casa, de sus amigas de su familia porque todos y cada uno de ellos era su familia; para que? Para que Rick no se sintiera incomodo mientras se revolcaba con Mimey cada vez que le daba la gana… Por primera vez en su vida Maximiliam Sterling tenía que reconocer que estaba molesto, como nunca antes no había estado…

Mientras durante esos tres días en la tierra, en una casita del barrio militar las cosas no estaban mucho mejor… dentro de la cama del Capitán Hunter se daba la siguiente conversación…

**- Rick sabes que te quiero mucho, que eres el amor de mi vida, verdad que lo sabes Rick? **Le preguntaba Mimey mientras lo besaba en los labios…

**- Si lo se Mimey,** le respondía con una sonrisa.

**- Bien porque tengo que pedirte algo.**

**- Dime…**

**- Rick cásate conmigo?**

Otra vez esta conversación…

**- Mimey no voy a dejar la RDF**

**- Lo se, bueno no la vas a dejar por ahora, por los problemas que hay, pero eso no quiere decir que la situación no cambie.**

**- Mimey tienes que aceptar que soy un piloto de combate.**

**- Y ya lo he hecho, pero tu sabes que me voy de gira próximamente y me gustaría que todos supieran que lo de nosotros es algo serio antes de irme…**

Rick se pudo a pensar y la verdad es que no tenía nada serio con nadie, cual era el problema de darle esa pequeña concesión a la mujer que amaba desde la adolescencia y que lo amaba… con tal no hablaba de poner fecha inmediata para la boda.

**- Esta bien Mimey, tu dirás cuando quieres que lo anunciemos… **le dijo Rick sonriendo…

**- Gracias Rick Gracias**, le decía mientras llenaba su cara de besos; **mientras mas pronto mejor, llamare a mi manager para que difunda la noticia… Rick me haces tan feliz.**

El Skull 2 aterrizaba en la Base Macross y Max estaba mas que feliz de estar en Casa, extrañaba a Miriya y a Dana como a nada en este mundo, al bajar de su Varitech Miriya lo estaba esperando, no pudo evitar correr a su encuentro y besar a su esposa con todo el amor que sentía… mientras se saludaban y preguntaba por Dana, nació la siguiente conversación…

**-Maximiliam viste a Lisa y a Claudia?**

**- Si están muy bien.**

**- Me alegro y por primera vez me alegro que ni ella ni Claudia estén aquí…**

**- Y eso Mir? **Le pregunto mientras la abrazaba por la espalda para que lo acompañara caminando, se dirigían al hangar del Skull.

**- Maximiliam, Rick anuncio su compromiso ayer con el Canario.**

En ese momento Rick salio de su oficina con la intención de saludar a Max, a lo cual Max respondió de la única forma que pudo… lo Golpeo tan fuerte en la quijada descargando toda la ira e impotencia que sintió dentro del satélite fabrica que lo tumbo al piso, Rick con el labio sangrante miro a su mejor amigo con ira y sorpresa… en realidad todo el Skull los miraba con sorpresa… el tranquilo Maximiliam Sterling le había partido la cara a su mejor amigo Lider Skull, eso no es algo que se ve todos los días…

**- No me importa si me llevan a corte marcial, **le dijo apretando los puños,** pero alguien debe decirte que eres un Maldito, mal nacido Rick…**

**- Pero que demonios te pasa Max?**

**- Quiero que tengas claro algo, quieres casarte con Mimey, perfecto hazlo… pero eso si, una vez casado no te vuelves a acercar a la Capitana Hayes, porque no te lo permitiré**… y con esta declaración Max agarro a su esposa y salio de la Base…

**- Max te recuerdas que te dije que me sentía orgullosa de ti antes de ir al satélite fábrica; pues hoy has superado todas mis expectativas Maximiliam, gracias por defender a mi amiga…**

**- No te preocupes Mir, no dejaremos que Rick le haga mas daño a Lisa del que ya le ha hecho.**

Y con esto termina este Capitulo… es algo corto pero creo que ya da la idea… **Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

Vuelve el perro arrepentido con el rabo entre las patas… Robotech, no me pertenece… cosa que es obvia para todos… **Cat**

Capitulo 5

Amanecia en el barrio militar, Rick estaba acostado en su cama con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su cabeza, pensando, mirando el techo, mientras Mimey dormía recostada a su pecho…

_Max me golpeo; Max mi mejor amigo, la persona en la que mas confió; me amenazo para que no me le acercara mas a Lisa…él viene llegando del satélite fabrica, viene de verla a ella; estaba loco porque Max aterrizara solo para preguntarle como la había visto; pero vamos luego de su reacción Hunter solo puedes concluir que esta mal._

_Odio cuando comienzo a hablar conmigo mismo en tercera persona… aquí estoy acostado con Mimey, la mujer mas deseada de Nueva Macross, cumpliendo el sueño de todo hombre… pero por una extraña razón no puedo apartar a Lisa de mi mente… La use, sabia lo que sentía por mí y la use adrede; me sentía solo, tenia meses que no sabia de Mimey y Lisa siempre estaba allí; y si… definitivamente sabia lo que sentía por mi y también sabia que estaba tomada, me aproveche de la situación y hasta cierto punto abuse de mi mejor amiga; vaya clase de amigo que eres Hunter._

_Mi conciencia me tiene exasperado… vamos, Lisa es mayor de edad incluso mayor que yo; si pero tu también sabes que hasta cierto punto la muerte de Karl Riber la dejo vulnerable de por vida en cuanto a las relaciones sentimentales se refiere… maldito Riber._

_Extraño que esos ojos esmeraldas me miren con furia, como me gustaría que estuviese cerca aunque sea para gritarme por el Tacnet; por Dios aun recuerdo aquella noche, ni en un millón de años Mimey me miraría con tanto amor como lo hizo Lisa ese día, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan amado. Lastimosamente para mí estoy enamorado de Mimey y no de Lisa._

_Vaya que extraño a Lisa, a mi amiga, mi confidente, la única persona que me entiende y que se tomo la tarea de cuidarme aunque fuera un poco; Lisa la única persona que le importaba realmente si moría o vivía en batalla; la que siempre estuvo allí, para traerme un plato de sopa cuando me enfermaba, pendiente que me tomara todas las medicinas hasta que me bajara la fiebre, mi paño de lagrimas cuando murió Roy… mientras Mimey solo estaba pendiente de su carrera y me ignoraba por completo. Pareciera que el trío tiene razón, te use de bastón, de apoyo y soporte mientras esperaba que Mimey madurara y volviera a mi… pero te juro Lisa que no es así… Dios Lisa si supieras lo importante que eres para mí._

_Pero como lo vas a saber si cuando estábamos comenzando una relación diferente, te humille frente a toda la base; bueno tampoco así… Hunter estas hablando contigo mismo, te vas a mentir? _

_Ok. Si la invite a salir por el canal abierto; y toda la Base estaba pendiente de cómo nos iba a ir; la deje esperando mientras viajaba kilómetros para ver a Mimey; luego me quede auto compadeciéndome tomándome unos tragos, sin ni siquiera recordar que ella existía… como me voy a quejar de que Max me golpeara por Lisa, si ese golpe lo merezco desde hace tiempo, en lo que se refiere a Lisa soy un Bastardo…_

_Tal ves debería pensar mejor que voy ha hacer con Max… no haré un reporte no vale la pena, además que Max tiene razón de golpearme hay veces en que pienso en Lisa y desearía poder golpearme a mi mismo…_

_En la Base tratare de hablar con Max, hacer las pases y tal vez pueda sacarle algo de cómo esta Lisa, me muero por saber de ella…_

_Tal ves de haya cortado el cabello, aunque no lo creo a mi me gusta cuando lo lleva largo y suelto, y ella lo sabe… Hunter y porque ella haría algo por complacerte? La verdad es que solo quiero que este bien de salud, si con eso me conformo… que este bien y si se puede, feliz._

_Quien sabe, tal ves este saliendo con uno de los científicos dignados al satélite y yo preocupado por ella… no, no creo que salga con nadie; se que Lisa es una mujer joven, hermosa, de principios y carácter, buena ama de casa, encantadora, culta, cariñosa cuando quiere, conversadora, con unas piernas que cualquier hombre se fijaría en ella, pero no creo que sea capaz de superarme tan pronto… si tardo años con Riber, espero que tarde algún un tiempo en olvidarme…_

_Hunter eso es lo mas egoísta que has pensando en mucho tiempo… que te importa si Lisa tiene a alguien mas, tu estas en tu cama durmiendo con Mimey, con que cara puedes decirle algo a Lisa…_

Y en medio de estas divagaciones Rick Hunter pasó toda la noche hasta que fue hora de ir a la Base Macross.

En la Base… temprano…específicamente en el puente…

**- Almirante supo lo que ocurrió ayer?**

**- No Sammy que paso?** Pregunto el Almirante mientras se sentaba en su silla y tomaba su café

**- Bueno según los miembros del Skull cuando Max llego del satélite fabrica, golpeo tan fuerte a Rick que le partió la boca**, respondió Kim, a lo cual el Almirante escupió el café y se quemo la mano

**- Demonios…**

**- Paso algo Almirante?**

**- No Vanesa. No pasa nada… solo que creo que los Sterlings están del lado de Lisa…**

**- En realidad según Claudia Miriya no sabe nada, solo Max…**

**- Si Vanesa pero todas sabemos como Miriya quiere a Lisa**

**- Si y la rabia que le tiene al Canario…** respondió Sammy.

**- Chicas y Hunter levanto cargos contra Sterling?**

**- No señor el hecho paso desapercibido para la Policía Militar.**

**- Bien, se que esta mal decirlo pero me alegro que lo golpeara**

**- Señor nosotras también…**

En las oficinas del Hangar del Skull mas o menos a la misma hora…

**- Buenos días Jefe me dijeron que quería verme…**

**- Buenos días Max por favor siéntate…**

**Después de unos momentos de silencio…**

**- Max que demonios paso ayer?**

**- No se a que se refiere Jefe**

**- QUE NO SABES A QUE ME REFIERO? Me golpeaste Max**

**- Se lo merecía Jefe, y si se llegase a presentar una situación similar lo haría otra vez.**

**- Es mejor que lo dejemos así, solo te digo que tú no eres quien para decirme que me aleje de Lisa.**

**- Ya ella se alejo de usted Jefe; se fue bien lejos y le dio Gracias a Dios por eso, no creo que ella merezca el ver todos en todos los periódicos y en todas las revistas su cara junto a la de Mimey.**

**- Que se supone que haga, que no tenga vida? Que no este al lado de la mujer que amo, solo por no lastimar a Lisa?**

**- Jefe solo espero que este muy seguro que Mimey es la mujer que ama y la mujer de su vida; porque le aseguro que después del paso que planea dar no hay marcha atrás y habrá perdido a la Capitana para siempre.**

**- Max yo no amo a Lisa… la quiero es mi mejor amiga, es una excelente compañía pero no siento mas nada por ella.**

**- Y porque durmió con ella Jefe?**

**- Ya te lo había explicado Max, me sentía solo y se dieron las cosas de esa forma.**

**- Bien entonces no hay nada que discutir, usted esta claro en lo que siente, así que le deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo al lado de Mimey. **Pobre Rick la vida no le va ha alcanzar para llorar lagrimas de sangre.

**- Gracias Max.**

**- Y bien, cuando es la gran fecha?**

**- Tal vez en un año, todavía no la fijamos.**

**- Porque esperar tanto Jefe, si la ama cásese de una vez.**

**- Max ella tiene una gira, y otros compromisos, así que tiene que viajar…**

**- Ah ya veo, lo va ha dejar solo otra vez; me alegro que la Capitana no este aquí, así no podrá matar su soledad con ella…**

**- MAX, yo no use a Lisa de esa forma.**

**- Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso Jefe.**

**- Max ya párale y dime como esta ella?**

**- Ella quien?**

**- No te hagas el tonto Max, Lisa como esta Lisa?**

**- La Capitana y la Comandante Grand se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud.**

**- Max puedes dejar de ser tan formal.**

**- Lo lamento Jefe pero no me parece correcto que un hombre comprometido pregunte por una antigua amante.**

**- LISA NO ES, NI FUE MI AMANTE**

**- Yo pensé que había dormido con ella, y como nunca fue su novio ni nada por el estilo; porque ese puesto solo esta reservado para Mimey; bueno usted sabe eso hizo que Lisa recibiera el titulo de amante, o le gusta mas como suena amiga con derechos… Claro que la Capitana nunca tuvo derechos sobre usted.**

**- Max ya basta o en verdad nos vamos a caer a golpes otra vez; Lisa es una dama nunca ha sido amante de nadie y si sigues hablando así de ella no te lo perdonare.**

**- Vaya hasta que por fin la defiende y da la cara por ella… solo espero que recuerde que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido producto de sus propias decisiones.**

Después de sentarse y que se calmaran los ánimos un poco…

**- Max te puedo preguntar algo?**

**- Dígame Jefe**

**- Lisa esta saliendo con alguien?**

**- No Jefe; pero le puedo asegurar que muy pronto tendrá a un hombre en su vida, y le juro que el la amara incondicionalmente, no como usted lo hizo… con su permiso Jefe, tengo que prepararme para el vuelo. **No estoy mintiendo; quien ama más a una madre que su propio hijo.

**- Puedes irte Max yo en unos minutos te sigo.**

_Lisa de verdad solo quiero que seas feliz y que perdones el daño que te he hecho…_

Con esto termina el presente capitulo…_ Cat_


	6. Chapter 6

Robotech, no me pertenece… por Dios Rick esta confundido, porque siempre esta confundido, y recuerden que para el es muy difícil aceptar que ya creo y que el amor es algo mas maduro que lo que tiene con Mimey no lo maten aun… aunque hasta a mi me tiene arrech- ….**Cat**

Capitulo 6

Rick estaba desayunando con Mimey en su casa, el desayuno estaba delicioso pero era como los de Lisa…

_Porque nunca puedo dejar de pensar en ella, tengo mas de cinco meses que no la veo, tengo casi siete meses viviendo con Mimey y aun así no puedo apartar a Lisa de mi mente ni un solo día…_

**- Rick… RICK…**

**- Ahh disculpa Mimey me hablabas?**

**- Si… otra vez estabas en las nebulosas Rick, tú sabes lo que me molesta que te hable y no me escuches… **le reclamo asiendo un puchero infantil.

**- Perdona Mimey, dime**

**- Te estaba contando que ya casi todo esta listo para la gira, los estadios están contratados y se han vendido muchas entradas en pre-venta, además estoy tan contenta que Kyle allá dejado la bebida, esta en alcohólicos anónimos y tiene 4 meses sin beber… no es genial, extraño tanto verlo… espero que nos acompañe… **Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla

_Dios otra vez se guindo no he conocido persona mas aburrida, todo el mundo gira en torno a ella, no recuerdo la ultima vez que me pregunto como me sentía…_

En la Base militar…

El día anterior, había salido un carguero a el satélite fabrica, llevaba suministros y otras cosas, a Rick le parecía algo absurdo gastar recursos en eso, debido a que el satélite fabrica es autosuficiente… pero según los psicólogos de la RDF es bueno que los Zentraedis del satélite no se aíslen y se humanicen cada día mas, de allí el contacto….

Pensando en esto, Rick caminaba dentro del hangar del Skull donde Max concentrado revisaba su varitech.

**- Buenos días Max**

**- Buenos días Jefe, antes que me pregunte no la vi.**

**- Max aun no he preguntado y no entiendo porque solo tu o Miriya pueden ser los escoltas de los transportes que se dirigen al satélite**

**- Jefe ordenes del Almirante, yo no las discuto y tampoco debería hacerlo usted.**

**- Hoy no he parado de pensar en Lisa, Max; en verdad me preocupa he tenido un mal presentimiento todo el día.**

_Usted no a parado de pensar en ella ni hoy ni nunca, _pensó Max. Pero prefirió guardarse el comentario.

**- Si le sirve de consuelo hable con la Comandante Grand**

**- Y que te dijo?**

**- Que están bien, aunque la Capitana tiene la tensión un poco alta cosa que preocupa a sus médicos. **Respondió Max distraídamente**.**

**- Como que Lisa tiene la tensión alta? Ella esta bien Max? Y que médicos, porque Lisa tiene médicos?**

Cuando Max vio la reacción de Rick se dio cuenta que había metido la pata

**- Esteee… Jefe tranquilo, se acuerda que hace unos meses la Capitana estuvo suspendida por razones medicas… bueno era por la tensión pero ya se la están controlando. No es nada grave.**

**- Estas seguro Max**

**- Claro Jefe le dijo con una sonrisa.**

_Tal vez debería preguntarle a un medico de la base las consecuencias de tener la tensión alta, así sabré que tan mal esta Lisa._

**- Jefe esta bien?**

**- Si Max tranquilo, solo me quede pensando en algo, voy a hacer una diligencia, vengo mas tarde… **Rick se alejo en dirección al Hospital Militar…

**- Jefe cuando se dará cuenta de lo que siente por Lisa. **Dijo bajo mientras Rick se machaba

**- Teniente en la Base tenemos una apuesta si se da cuenta antes de casarse o después. Quiere entrarle?**

Max miro anonadado al Jefe de mecánicos del Skull…

**- No O'Hara, si Rick se llega a enterar que yo participe en esa apuesta mi vida no valdrá medio, de todas formas gracias por la oferta.**

**- De nada Teniente, usted sabe que para ser un Jockey Varitech usted me cae muy bien.**

**- Igual aquí O´Hara, igual aquí.**

En el Satélite Fabrica ese mismo día.

Lisa caminaba descuidadamente por los pasillos, estaba algo preocupada por su salud; los doctores Mateus ya la habían amenazado nuevamente con ponerla en reposo absoluto, pero ella estaba cansada de estar en cama, quería salir, compartir, ver gente; en fin distraerse de sus pensamientos… ya tenia 7 meses y medio de embarazo y estaba feliz por ello, a veces se preguntaba si el bebe se parecería a Rick o a ella; aunque algunas veces pensaba que podrá parecerse a Donalds Hayes y si fuese así se sentiría orgullosa de él.

Decidida a estar rodeada de personas se dirigió a la cafetería de los Zentraedis; solo quería oír el bullicio de la gente y tomar el refrigerio de la tarde, claro que estando en el espacio había perdido la perspectiva de la hora, pero aun le gustaba su merienda de café o té.

Se sentó en una mesa, pidió un té junto a un pedazo de torta de chocolate era un antojo que Claudia no le dejaba complacer seguido; y se dedico a escuchar una conversación ajena a ella.

**- Mimey va ha casarse**

**- Si con un piloto de la RDF**

**- Y que es casarse? **Pregunto otro Zentraedi en la mesa.

Lisa se levanto rápidamente, tan rápido que se mareo pero decidió no hacerle caso; sabía quien era el piloto con el que se casaba Mimey sin necesidad de preguntar… pero eso no hacia que su pecho doliera menos o que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas; después de vagar por algún tiempo no sabe cuanto ni que dirección había tomado sus pies no la soportaron más y cayo al piso en un estado de inconciencia.

La Base Macross, en el puente.

**- Almirante recibimos una comunicación urgente del satélite fábrica. **Informo Kim. En eso apareció Claudia en la pantalla mas pálida que lo de costumbre y con un semblante serio.

**- Claudia que le paso a Lisa? **Pregunto el Almirante al verla

**- Es mejor que lo hablemos en privado Almirante.**

En la pista del Prometeos.

Rick iba caminando había hablado con varios de los médicos y le había explicado que la tensión representaba sus riesgos pero que existían tratamientos para controlarla que era de cuidado; pero él sabia que Claudia cuidaría de Lisa.

**- Max, que ocurre porque hay tanto movimiento.**

**- No se si debería infórmale Jefe, es una operación secreta**

**- Max, que ocurre.**

**- Bueno el Almirante ha decidido trasladarse al Satélite Fabrica de emergencia. Miriya y yo seremos sus escoltas.**

Antes de que Rick pudiera replicar, Aparicio el Almirante Global a la distancia con un bolso de viaje debajo del brazo parecía preocupado, incluso envejecido caminaba hacia donde estaba Max y Rick,; detrás de el estaba el trío, también con unos bolsos pequeños de viaje y a pesar de la distancia se podía oír claramente la conversación…

**- Nos importa un bledo que nos mande a corte marcial.**

**- Nosotras vamos con usted y no nos va ha dejar en Base Macross**

**- Lisa nos necesita somos como su familia y tenemos el mismo derecho que usted de estar con ella… le gritaban una a una al Almirante, mientras este seguía caminando apresurado sin voltear ni siquiera a verlas…**

**- Bien pueden venir, desde el transporte llaman al puente y cuadran sus turnos, por los momentos apresúrense en abordar, no voy a esperar por nadie.**

**- SI SEÑOR.**

El almirante llego donde estaban Max y Rick.

**- Buenas tardes, Max esta todo listo para el despegue?**

**- Si señor**

**- Bueno que estas esperando.**

**- Voy camino a mi Varitech señor, ya Miriya esta montada en el suyo y lista para despegar.**

Rick que se sentía ignorado en este momento decidió intervenir

**- Señor le paso algo a la Capitana Hayes?**

**- En estos momentos no Joda Hunter, le aseguro que no tengo paciencia para usted hoy.**

Rick quedo frió era primera vez que escuchaba al Almirante expresarse de esa forma. El Almirante observo su desconcierto y preocupación por un momento y dijo:

**- Hagamos algo Hunter, si todo sale bien le prometo que me comunicare con usted.**

**- Y si las cosas no salen bien. **Pregunto Rick con temor

**- Entonces de igual forma se enterara de lo que ocurra, lamento no tener más tiempo para explicarme.**

**- Señor no puedo ir como escolta?**

**- Entienda me estoy llevando a casi todo el personal de alto rango operativo al satélite fabrica; confió en que usted mantenga la Base segura Capitán.**

**- Entendido Señor.**

Y con esto el Almirante abordo el transportador el cual no tardo mucho en despegar, dejando en tierra a un muy preocupado e intrigado, Rick Hunter…

Otro Capitulo corto, espero que Rick en este episodio no haya parecido tan insensible…** Saludos Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

Robotech, no me pertenece… Espero que terminen comiéndose las uñas…**Cat**

Capitulo 7

Hacia una hora que el transportador había salido de Base Macross con dirección al satélite fábrica y Rick Hunter estaba más pensativo que nunca mientras terminaba su turno y se dirigía a su casita en el Barrio Militar.

_Lisa no debe estar bien… no ha estado bien desde que se fue, estoy muy preocupado por ella; lo que este pasando debe ser algo muy grave para que el Almirante Global haya decidido viajar de emergencia principalmente ahora que recibimos una amenaza de un grupo "pacifista" diciendo que quieren justicia y un cese al fuego con los malcontentos o harán estallar un edificio de la RDF… hasta las conejitas del puente se fueron y dejaron únicamente al personal auxiliar en sus puestos… Dios que ocurre con Lisa?_

Con estos pensamientos Hunter llego a su casa se quito la gabardina de forma automática y la guindo en el perchero que estaba en la entrada; el mismo perchero que Lisa le había regalado intentando que mantuviera su casa un poquito mas en orden de ser posible. Rick esbozo una sonrisa triste y se quedo observando el perchero un par de minutos…

Mimey que estaba colocando la mesa solo lo observaba y continuaba con su trabajo.

_Allí esta él pensando otra vez en ella, cree que no me doy cuenta pero lo hace tan frecuentemente que es imposible pasarlo por alto; Oh Rick yo estoy aquí contigo; cuando la vas a olvidar…_

Rick se voltio y se sentó en la mesa, no dijo nada no converso; Mimey no paro de hablar pero sabia que era inútil, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente estaba en otra parte…

**- Mimey voy a salir** dijo de repente

**- Adonde vas Rick**

**- Voy a la Base, ha habido varias amenazas y estamos cortos de personal, tengo que cuadrar los turnos de patrullaje para verificar los estados de seguridad de las instalaciones de la RDF.**

**- Rick y no hay otra persona que pueda hacerlo?**

**- Aunque tu no lo creas Mimey en esta ocasión no la hay.**

Rick odiaba mentirle a Mimey, aunque esta no era una mentira como tal, todo lo que dijo que tenia que hacer era cierto; pero lo haría mañana por la mañana. Hoy tenia que ir a otro lugar y tenia que ir solo, sabia que aunque se lo explicara a Mimey, ella no entendería lo que hacia, él tenia que ir a ese lugar y sus pies lo llevaban por si solos como si supieran exactamente que hacer; definitivamente esto era necesidad mayor que si mismo.

En el Satélite Fabrica.

Aterrizaba la nave con Global y compañía; mientras que los Varitech de Miriya y Max llegaban a la bahía de carga… Miriya estaba asombrada era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que les daban orden de aterrizaje; aunque el ver a Max solicitarla la extraño mas…

**- Maximiliam que hacemos aquí?**

**- Mir. Hay unas cosas de las que tengo que hablarte pero en estos momentos estamos algo cortos de tiempo, el Almirante Global y las conejitas se dirigen a la enfermería, debemos ir con ellos**

**- Maximiliam, tu sabias desde antes de salir de Base Macross que nos íbamos a quedar aquí; por eso me pediste contratar dos niñeras para Dana por días, así que habla ahora…**

**- Mir. Lisa no esta bien**

**- Que quieres decir que no esta bien?**

Max se pasó la mano por el cabello, sabía que la hora había llegado, no valía la pena postergarlo más.

**- Miriya amor, Lisa esta embarazada y es un embarazo de alto riesgo, no esta bien, ni ella ni el bebe están bien por ahora; los doctores Mateus están tratándolos a ambos pero según me informo el Almirante las perspectivas que dieron no fueron muy buenas.**

Miriya miro a Max incrédula.

**- Maximiliam vamos a ir a esa enfermería a estar con "Mi Amiga" pero te juro que esto no se quedara axial; esto lo arreglaremos en Casa…**

**- Si amor; **y comenzaron a caminar hacia la enfermería.

Al mismo tiempo en Ciudad Macross

Rick llego a su destino a pesar de ser tarde las puertas estaban abiertas lo cual era una buena señal, el sitio estaba solo, entro y camino por el largo pasillo, se sentó en la segunda banca del frente y miro al Jesús Cristo crucificado en frente de él como esperando una respuesta. El Párroco estaba apunto de cerrar la iglesia cuando vio a Rick y lo reconoció de inmediato, no era común ver a los pilotos Varitech en la iglesia, ellos por su propia naturaleza están llenos de rituales para la suerte, pero no les gusta que les recuerden su propia mortalidad; así que era mejor no molestar al piloto, se sentó detrás de el en la cuarta banca, no vaya a ser que necesitara hablar con alguien… Rick se dio cuenta que el cura estaba allí pero prefirió ignorarlo por ahora, el tenia otra cosa mas importante que hacer.

Rick después de un rato se arrodillo y persigno, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos y comenzó a rezar… a rezar con todas sus fuerzas por Lisa, porque ella estuviese bien… era lo único que podía hacer desde donde estaba; y allí comenzó a llorar como no lo había hecho desde la muerte de Roy, sabia que tal vez estaba exagerando que a ciencia cierta no sabia lo que pasaba con Lisa pero el día de hoy no le podía hacerle caso a su lado racional, solo quería saber que Lisa estaba bien y eso era lo único que importaba y si Dios se apiadaba de ellos una vez mas como lo hizo en base Alaska no le iba a alcanza la vida en agradecerlo.

Después de una hora, sin voltear de su puesto le pregunto al padre.

**- Cree que Dios escucha las plegarias de todos, incluso de aquellos que no se comunican mucho con él.**

**- Capitán Dios ve en el corazón de la gente y la fe que profesan; le aseguro que a usted en estos momentos lo esta escuchando.**

**- Gracias. **Rick se levanto para irse era tarde y por extraño que pareciera había encontrado un poco de paz.

**- Porque no prende una velita por lo que quiere, o por esa persona por la que pide; tal vez Dios le ilumine el camino.**

Rick miro al padre y le pareció una buena idea, tenia el presentimiento que ese día Lisa necesitaría toda la ayuda que le pudieran dar.

En el Satélite fabrica

Claudia estaba sentada al frente de la puerta de la enfermería, cuando a ella llegaron Global y compañía…

**- Claudia como esta Lisa?**

**- Como esta el bebe?**

**- Que fue lo que paso.**

Claudia comenzó a responder seria no miraba a nadie, solo hablaba por inercia.

**- A Lisa la conseguimos inconciente en uno de los pasillos de la nave la trajo a la enfermería un zentraedi sin micronizar, cuando despertó me contó que Rick se había comprometido con Mimey, estaba muy alterada, esto disparo su tensión por los cielos. Prefirieron sedarla nuevamente.**

Después de una pausa.

**- Los doctores Mateus dicen que tiene una preeclampsia severa, según me explico en esos casos, hay riesgos de afectación en órganos importantes y alteraciones placentarias que pueden tener consecuencias graves tanto en la madre como en la salud del bebé, incluso hay riesgos en la vida de ambos. Por esta razón, los doctores han decidido practicar una cesaría de emergencia, incluso corriendo riesgos importantes en la salud del bebe.**

Las conejitas del puente no hablaban se abrazaban las unas a las otras, mientras lloraban silenciosamente el Almirante tomo asiento en frente de Claudia, y le pregunto si quería un café lo cual ella respondió negativamente, las conejitas del puente no pudieron evitar pensar que todo estaba muy mal de que Claudia había rechazado un café.

**- Comandante hace cuanto tiempo le comenzaron ha hacer la cesaría a Lisa y cuanto tiempo tendremos que esperar.**

**- Miriya decidieron lo de la cesaría hace mas de 2 horas; agradecieron profundamente que el Almirante fuera precavido y allá pedido que enviaran todos los equipos que pudieran necesitas. **Dijo esto regalándole una mirada de orgullo al Almirante… **no dijeron cuanto iban a tarda, solo que la situación era difícil.**

Miriya se sentó al lado de Max y tomo su mano, estaba molesta pero sabia que este era un momento para estar en familia.

**- Claudia, tiene el bolso con los pañales y las cosas que va ha necesitar el bebe cuando nazca, tu sabes que deben tenerlo a mano.**

Claudia no había pensado en eso y agradeció que Miriya le diera algo que hacer.

**- El bolso esta en el closet del camarote de Lisa aun no lo habíamos armado, pero ella ya había decidido que quería ponerle cuando naciera. **Dijo levantándose para irlo a buscar.

**- Comandante no quiere que lo ayudemos?**

**- No chicas quédense aquí por si algo pasa, estaré de vuelta en 15 minutos o menos.**

**En eso se abro la puerta y salio el doctor Mateus.**

**- Necesitamos sangre AB- alguno de ustedes es donante?**

**- Yo soy O Rh -, soy donante universal y no tengo ningún impedimento de donar. **Señalo el Almirante.

**- Y yo soy AB Rh – y tampoco tengo ningún impedimento para donar. **Dijo Max mientras se levantaba de su silla.

**- Perfecto esperemos que con eso alcance, **dijo con cara de preocupación;** síganme Teniente, Almirante por aquí.**

Al volver el Almirante y el Teniente Sterling ya Claudia estaba de regreso y le habia entregado el bolso a una enfermera de turno.

**- Almirante como esta Lisa**

**- Aparentemente ha sufrido una hemorragia que no han podido detener, la doctora dice que si no logra hacerlo, va a tener que hacer una histerectomía de emergencia.**

**- Y el bebe?**

**- Nació bien, aunque tiene complicaciones, nos informaron que lo pasaron a una incubadora y lo esta atendiendo el doctor Mateus, mientras su esposa termina de operar a Lisa.**

Después de un prolongado silencio pregunto Sammy

**- Comandante como se llamara el bebe. **

**- Roy.**

**- Es un excelente nombre. **

**- Lo se Kim.**

**- Roy Hayes.** Dijo Vanesa en voz alta.

**- Si, Roy Hunter-Hayes no es un mal nombre **dijo el Almirante mientras las conejitas del puente se lo quedaron viendo con cara de pocos amigos y Miriya se aguantaba las ganas de partirle el cuello a su oficial superior.

Pasaron 45 minutos más antes de que los Doctores Mateus salieran de la enfermería. Todos en la sala de espera se pusieron de pie.

**- Bien como esta Lisa? **Pregunto Claudia

**- Pudimos detener la hemorragia, pero quedo muy débil y aun tiene la tensión demasiado alta; vamos a tener que tener mucho cuidado con ella.**

**- Pero vivirá verdad?**

**- Sammy ella se repondrá del todo, solo necesita mucho reposo y tratamiento medico.**

**- Y podrá tener otros bebes?**

**- Si Dios quiere así será. No veo ningún impedimento para ello.**

**- Y el bebe esta bien?**

Esa era la pregunta que los Doctores Mateus estaban esperando y que no querían responder aun.

**- Bien la situación con el bebe es complicada**

**- Sean mas específicos…** pido Global, con tono muy serio.

**- El bebe sufrió un stress muy grande durante la cesaría, y la Subida de Tensión de la Capitana no ayudo a sus órganos internos; gracias a Dios le habíamos comenzado a madurar los pulmones del bebe antes del parto con medicamentos, pero aun así muchos de sus órganos no estaban listos para el nacimiento.**

**- Que nos quiere decir y deje de dar vuelta… **pidió en un tono muy molesto Miriya

**- Tenemos que esperar a ver si el bebe se adapta y sobrevive en las próximas 24 horas.**

**- Entonces el bebe si tiene riesgo de no sobrevivir.**

**- Así es, quiero que sepan que estamos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible pero hay cosas que solo quedan a la voluntad de Dios.**

Se hizo otro silencio en la sala mientras la familia putativa de Lisa asimilaba la noticia.

**- Si no tienen preguntas tengo un paciente recién nacido que me necesita.**

**- Vaya doctor cualquier cosa estaremos aquí. Cuando podremos ver a Lisa? **Pregunto Claudia

**- En media hora la pasaremos a una habitación pero estará sedada.**

**- Ok entendemos y muchas gracias doctores Mateus.**

Mas de media hora había pasado y las chicas estaban agotadas, el trío se retiro a dormir al igual que Max; en cambio Miriya espero que pasaran a Lisa a la habitación para quedarse con ella; Claudia no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora del cariño que le profesaba Miriya a Lisa; era como su hermana menor.

Claudia y el Almirante Global decidieron ir a conocer a Roy; observaban una incubadora especial de robotechnología a través del vidrio. El bebe tenia los ojos tapados con gasas, además unas vías puestas con líquidos que ellos no sabían que eran, ni querían preguntar; aun así tenia puesto un gorrito azul y su pañal… a Claudia le hubiese gustado que lo vistieran más, tal ves tendría frió o se sentiría solo.

**- Se ve tan indefenso, tan frágil.**

Global dibujo una de sus sonrisas.

**- Claudia, si preguntas si el bebe vivirá, te puedo asegurar que lo hará; si no te has dado cuenta es un Hayes; y los Hayes nunca huyen de una batalla, luchan y se aferran, como ese pequeñín se aferra a la vida; no te preocupes también tienes que considerar que pudo heredar la terquedad y el carácter de cualquiera de sus dos padres… en fin Claudia es un luchador… ya veras como sale de esta ileso.**

Por primera vez en el día Claudia se permitió sonreír, el Almirante tenia razón ese bebe era el producto de las dos personas mas tercas y obstinadas que conocía… definitivamente viviría… además ella no se podía permitir perder a otro Roy.

Definitivamente un capitulo intenso espero que lo hayan disfrutado… **Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

Disculpen la demora, trabajo y otras cosas Robotech, no me pertenece… eso ya lo saben… Besos **Cat**

Capitulo 8

Han pasado 3 días desde el nacimiento de Roy Hayes o Roy Hunter-Hayes como se empeñaba en llamarlo el Almirante Global y por supuesto Max a espaldas de su esposa; el Almirante se había comunicado varias veces a la Base, pero no ha hablado con el Capitán Hunter, este se ha encontrado en el campo intentando de manejar las amenazas de ataques terroristas que se han intensificado en estos días.

**- Parece que un pobre hombre no se puede dar unos días de vacaciones para conocer a su único nieto.** Murmuro el Almirante.

**- Almirante no creo que usted sea un pobre hombre…**

**- Claudia yo se que tu me entiendes lo que quiero decir.**

**- Si lo entiendo señor, todos estamos preocupados por la situación de la RDF en la tierra.**

**- Voy a tener que regresar mas pronto de lo que planeé… Claudia como sigue Lisa?**

**- Esta sedada, parece que los doctores Mateus le están controlando la tensión, el problema es que quiere ver a Roy y en su estado no es conveniente aun…**

**- Cuando van ha dejar sacar a Roy de esa caja de sardinas?**

**- Hoy en 4 horas, hay que alabar a Lang en esta ocasión, sin la incubadora en base a robotechnologia tal vez Roy no hubiese sobrevivido.**

**- Claudia te aseguro que Roy iba a vivir de igual forma, y me aventuro a asegurarte que va ha ser un buen hombre para hacer gala de su nombre, **le dijo Global guiñándole el ojo.

**- A decir verdad estoy entusiasmada, ya estoy lista para tener a ese pequeñín en brazos…**

Global solo sonrió, tenia algo que hacer y no sabia si iba a ser agradable.

En el puente de SDF-1 el Capitán Hunter paseaba de un lado a otro, inquietando a cada uno de los miembros del puente…

**- Señor estamos listas para la transmisión desde el satélite fábrica.**

**- Pongan al Almirante en canal privado.**

**- Si señor… **la oficial de comunicaciones no sabia si debía acatar la orden de Rick pero con la cara de loco del Capitán, su humor de perro y su desespero tan palpable prefirió no llevarle la contraria… _con tal el Capitán Hunter tiene más rango que yo… así que no debo estar haciendo nada mal_. Pensó la chica.

**- Señor el Almirante Global en línea.**

En ese momento apareció el Almirante Global en la pantalla de comunicación.

**- Buenas Tardes Almirante.**

**- Buenas Tardes Capitán**. El almirante Global no podía dejar de notar que el Capitán Hunter se veía muy demacrado.

**- Almirante como se encuentra Lisa?**

**- Capitán creí que esta comunicación era para informarme de la situación de las amenazas de los grupos terroristas.**

**- Así es Almirante es solo que quiero saber como esta la Capitana Hayes, eso es todo.**

**- Bueno Lisa esta mejor, esta descansando. **Se limito a responder escuetamente Global

**- Pero esta bien? que fue lo que paso?**

**- Una subida de tensión Capitán, no todos los días una persona se entera que su…hummm como decirlo, ahh si; su "MEJOR AMIGO", se compromete con el amor de su vida. **Dijo Global con un tono de reproche, estaba aprovechando que estaban en canal privado.

Rick parpadeo un par de veces, asimilando lo que Global le estaba diciendo,_ a Lisa se le subió la tensión, porque se entero de que me comprometí con Mimey; Lisa esta en una cama por mi culpa… _el rostro del Capitán era inexpresivo, pero Global sabia que había dado un golpe certero a ese piloto cabeza dura

**-Bien Capitán zanjado el tema de la salud de la Capitana Hayes; puede decirme que ocurre con las amenazas terroristas?**

Rick pudo salir de su estupor para responder.

**-Bien Almirante, siguen llegando hemos recibido 13 amenazas en los últimos días, e inteligencia considera que van en serio.**

**- Bien… preparare mi regreso para mañana a las 1600 horas tengan todo listo, reserve una reunión con el Consejo de la GTU, tenemos que tratar este asunto lo mas pronto posible. **

**- Si señor**

**- Y Hunter, no estoy seguro de lo que paso entre usted y la Capitana Hayes pero le voy a recomendar algo… piense muy bien que es lo que tiene y que es lo que quiere no se vaya arrepentir... lo dejo pendiente del fuerte; nos vemos mañana… **

**- Hasta luego Almirante.**

Se cerró la comunicación.

**- Que Dios se apiade de su alma Hunter… que Dios se apiade de su alma… **murmuro el Almirante mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia los hangares, tenia un viaje que planificar.

Habían pasado mas de 4 horas desde que Claudia y Global habían hablado y el trío junto con los Sterlings esperaban fuera de la enfermería del satélite a que les presentara a Roy… mientras su tía Claudia estaba presionando al doctor Mateus para que terminara su revisión…

**- Tranquila Comandante le estamos limpiando el ombligo, ya le quitamos las gasas de los ojos lo bañamos y lo vestimos, ya esta casi listo para su presentación formal.**

En ese momento salio la enfermera con Roy en brazos envuelto en una mantita color Azul intenso…

**- Vaya pensé que a todos los bebe les ponían mantitas azul cielo**

**- Si pero a él esta le combina **dijo la enfermera mientas le entregaba el bebe a Claudia

Allí estaba Roy en todo su esplendor, su piel va ha ser tan clara como la de Lisa, las facciones finas demasiado delicadas para un bebe recién nacido; sus labios rosaditos el cabello un poco mas claro que el de Rick pero se le ve revuelto lo que produjo una pequeña risa en Claudia y esos ojos, esos ojos grandes y abiertos en todo su esplendor color azul bebe; ese azul tan particular del cual solo Rick Hunter es dueño, bueno Rick Hunter y ahora Roy Hunter-Hayes.

**- Hola Pequeñín.**

El bebe se le quedo mirando fijo, luego alzo el bracito y con la manito le agarro un dedo

**- Eso es mi pequeño, mucho gusto yo soy tu tía Claudia, **mientas movía el dedo para arriba y para abajo en señal de saludo; hay mucha gente afuera que te quiere conocer… y tenemos que ir a ver a mama.

Cuando Claudia salio de la enfermería le brinco el trío encima

**- Mira pero si es igualito a Rick**

**- Bueno tan igual tan igual, no… solo…, Dios para que mentir es hijo de su padre…**

**- Solo esperemos que no salga tan tonto y despistado como su padre**

**- SAMMY**

**- Que?, y no griten que asustan al bebe**

**- Verdad Bebe; soy yo tu Tía Sammy, tu tía preferida**

**- SAMMY**

**- Que? miren a Claudia, si nos descuidamos ella va a ser su tía favorita; hay que comenzar a reunir puntos desde ahorita.**

El bebe solo las miraba serio, no reía ni lloraba ni nada… solo las observaba como examinando sus reacciones, sin soltarle el dedo a Claudia.

**- Parece que va ha ser un bebe algo serio **dijo Kim

**- Tal vez solo esta preguntándose quienes son toda esta gente. **Respondió Claudia.

**- A ver bebe porque no le sueltas el dedo a Claudia y tomas el mió? Ven… **a lo que Vanesa le trato hacer que el bebe soltara el dedo de Claudia. Roy se quejo y le grito, arrugo el entrecejo y la miro mas serio todavía… casi una mirada asesina.

**- Si, confirmado, heredo el carácter de Lisa.**

**- Hey…**

**- Por lo menos va ha ser muy atractivo para tapar un poco el mal carácter…**

**- SAMMY**

En ese momento los Sterlings se acercaron…

**- Bien esperaba que fuera más pequeño.**

**- Mir a decir verdad esta más grande de lo que esperaba.**

**- La incubadora especial de robotechnologia, ayuda al desarrollo de los órganos y completa de alguna forma el periodo de gestación…**

**- Ahhhh?**

**- Que esta grandote por la incubadora.**

**- Chicos no creen que es tiempo de llevar este angelito a su mama?**

**- Si comandante Grand.**

Después de terminar con todo lo de la Base Rick no tenia excusas para no ir a casa, su turno había terminado hacia más de 4 horas y todavía estaba en su oficina, solo con su conciencia… había comenzado a beber y ya llevaba botella y media de whisky encima; no le gustaba mucho esa bebida por ser muy fuerte pero le recodaba a Roy, su hermano del alma, y hoy necesitaba olvidar; olvidar lo estupido que podía llegar a ser y como la había lastimado, la había herido, usado, humillado en fin mas daño no le podía hacer a quien siempre estuvo allí para él…

Media hora mas tarde Rick estaba verdaderamente borracho apoyado en el escritorio de su oficina.

**- Lisa que te hice… tu sabes que yo me preocupo por ti, que tu me importas, perdóname Lisa, perdóname… nunca trate de hacerte daño; mi amiga, mi confidente, mi familia quien siempre esta allí para cuidar mi espalda, quien me recibía después de una batalla… te extraño princesa, no sabes cuando te extraño… si estuvieses aquí cuidaría de ti… **

**- Aja Hermanito y como harías eso la llevarías a casa junto con Mimey?**

Rick levanto la cabeza y se consiguió a Roy Fokker en todo su esplendor apoyado en la pared del frente.

**- Roy?**

**- Quien mas querías que apareciera para patearte la conciencia, Lisa?... creo que la pobre donde esta tiene suficientes problemas para venir a aleccionarte piloto cabeza hueca.**

**- Roy en verdad eres tu hermano?**

**- Rick si en verdad soy yo o no, creo que no importa mucho; lo que en verdad importa es que necesitas hablar y yo estoy aquí para escucharte… eso si no te pongas muy emocional, no creo que lo soporte…** respondió Roy mientras fumaba su cigarrillo.

**- Hermano la cague, la puse en grande; no creo que Lisa me perdone nunca, es mas no se si yo me perdonaría alguna vez.**

**- Veamos, dime que hiciste y yo te diré que puedas hacer.**

**- Bueno dormí con ella, Roy no me mires así, creo que la use, y luego me arrepentí.**

**- No se lo dijiste? **Roy lo interrumpió alterado

**- Se lo dije a la mañana siguiente, cuando aun estaba en mi cama.**

**- Ok… prosigue.**

**- La invite a salir y la deje plantada por Mimey, cosa que sabe toda la Base**

**- Traducción la humillaste públicamente**

**- No era mi intención**

**- Pero estas conciente que lo hiciste?**

**- Si**

**- Ok.. Prosigue**

**- La deje definitivamente por Mimey y Lisa se fue al Satélite fabrica en una misión, ni siquiera se despidió de mi… me comprometí con Mimey y**

**- Ya va para allí otra vez… tu cambias a Lisa por Mimey, a una mujer por una niña; y te comprometiste con ella…**

**- Si y para terminar Lisa se enfermo al saber que tengo intenciones de casarme con Mimey…**

**- Terminaste?**

**- Si**

**- Tengo unas preguntas**

**- Dime**

**- Como se porta Lisa contigo?**

**- No entiendo**

**- Bueno que como se porta contigo, porque para que te hayas ensañado en hacerle tanto daño debe haberte hecho algo?**

**- Roy yo nunca le he hecho daño a Lisa intencional**

**- Seguro de eso Rick**

**- Tal vez cuando le pedí una cita a Vanesa para molestarla de resto no, en verdad no hay cosa que odie más que ver a Lisa llorar.**

**- Que te importa si se enfermo, porque tu estas con Mimey? No se supone que amas a Mimey, y si esa es tu felicidad lo importante es que la busques.**

**- No es tan sencillo. Lisa, Lisa siempre esta allí para mi y a decir me atrevería a decir que esta en mi… Roy te voy a decir la verdad; no se que siento por Lisa es demasiado confuso, solo se que estos meses que no la he visto, ni he hablado con ella me están matando; todos los días siento que muero un poco mas; no tengo motivo para levantarme en las mañanas, no consigo un motivo por el cual luchar; Roy la extraño tanto.**

**- Antes por lo menos podía soñar con ver esos ojos verdes por la tacnet, a veces eso me basta para hacer mi día… pero ya no desde que esta en el satélite fabrica, siento que no tengo nada, que mi luz y todo era ella.**

**- Aun no respondiste, como te trata…**

Después de un silencio Rick agacho la cabeza para responder

**- Es mi Ángel, conmigo Lisa Hayes es un ángel, que me cuida y protege y me guía en el camino, siempre me enseña cosas nuevas y se preocupa por mí… Roy desde… desde que tú no estas, Lisa es mi familia.**

Roy suspiro profundamente…

**-Bueno hermanito tengo varias cosas que decirte.**

En el satélite fabrica…

Lisa comenzaba despertar sentía mucho ruido y movimiento en su habitación…

**- Hummmss**

**- Mira Roy la mami esta despertando.**

**- Claudia?**

**- Si y aquí esta tu bebe Lisa listo para conocerte.**

Lisa se incorporo en la cama muy emocionada, por fin tendría a Roy su Roy en brazos…

**-Dámelo Claudia que esperas…**

**-Roy sabes quien es ella? Ah ella es mama**

Lisa cargo a su bebe por primera vez después de tantas penurias, no podía darle de mamar por los medicamentos, aun así se sentía feliz, se veía tan repuesto y tan sano… Lisa se quedo embelezada viendo a su hijo…

**- Vez Lisa ya no nos tendrás que pedir prestada a Dana ya tienes el tuyo y lo único que tuviste que hacer fue…**

**- MIRIYA**

**- Que Maximiliam? Si eso es algo tan natural… Grrr…. micronianos y sus vergüenzas.**

**- Dijiste algo Mir**

**- Nada amor.**

**- Bien y a quien creen que se parece?**

**- En serio vas a preguntar eso Lisa**

**- Bueno si se parece algo a Rick**

**- Algo? **Pregunto el trío al unísono** por Dios Lisa si no es porque ya se llama Roy te diríamos que le pusieras Rick Junior.**

**- Chicas pero están creativas hoy…**

**- Lo sentimos Lisa no debimos**

**- Tranquilas, es normal hablar de Rick, **respondió sin levantar la mirada de su bebe**, podrá ser un idiota pero gracias a él tengo este tesoro, solo por eso nunca podría odiarlo.**

Esa declaración de alguna forma alegro y tranquilizo mucho a Max, tenia la impresión que su amigo podría sobrevivir muchas cosas pero no que lo odiara Lisa.

Entre risas chistes y momentos de alegrías fue recibido Roy Hayes al seno de su familia, y Lisa a pesar de todo no podía estar más feliz

Capitulo algo aburrido de conexión prometo que el próximo estará mejor… **Saludos Cat**


	9. Chapter 9

Me puse a releer Evi01 ustedes saben la trilogía incompleta… necesitaba algo de inspiración… Saludos **Cat**

Capitulo 9

Se encontraban desayunando el trío, Claudia y Global…

**- No es Justo Señor**

**- Sammy tiene razón nosotras tenemos el mismo derecho que Claudia de cuidar al bebe**

**- Entiendan no se pueden quedar todas aquí, yo las necesito en el DSF-1**

**- Si Señor pero tal vez podríamos rotarnos; usted sabe un mes cada una, no es justo que solo Claudia se pueda quedar con el bebe**

**- Chicas les recuerdo que no estoy aquí para cuidar al bebe o a Lisa yo estoy aquí cumpliendo funciones con Breetai**

**- En serio? Que funciones porque desde que llegamos yo no te he visto trabajar solo te veo detrás del bebe…**

**- Sammy…** dijo en un tono de amonestación Global

**- Ustedes saben que es verdad…**

**- Ok hagamos esto, voy a dejar a una de ustedes a la vez con Claudia y Lisa; si quieren se rotan… Claudia no me mires así, Dios sabe que van a necesitar ayuda con el bebe y sus obligaciones; además recuerda que soy tu oficial superior, es mi decisión**.

**- Señor quien se quedara primero?** Pregunto Vanessa

**- Yo es lo lógico fue mi idea**

**- Sammy eso no es justo… Señor**

**- Kim no es mi problema quien vaya primero que quien eso resuélvanlo ustedes…**

En eso llego un Zentraedi enviado por Breetai

**- Almirante tiene una comunicación desde la tierra urgente**

Rick se despertó con un sonido penetrante en su cabeza, era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo o para ser su despertador… se incorporo y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido en su escritorio… El sonido intenso era la alarma de la Base…

**- Todos los pilotos Varitech repórtense a sus puestos de combate, esto no es un simulacro… Repito todos los pilotos Varitech a sus puestos de combate**

Rick al escuchar la voz de alarma por los parlantes corrió hacia los vestidores a ponerse su uniforme en el camino se consiguió con un compañero Ghost.

**- Teniente Robinsón que demonios pasa**

**- Señor nos están atacando, no sabemos como ni quien, solo que se han reportado ataques a 3 edificios de la RDF en Ciudad Macross y en 2 Edificios de Ciudad Monumento, Señor… **_Hunter definitivamente escogió un mal día para beber _pensó el Teniente

En el satélite Fabrica…

**- Chicas cambio de planes, como esta la situación creo que las necesitare a todas conmigo**

**- Señor pero y Lisa**

**- Claudia tu regresas conmigo, Kim te quedas con Lisa y el bebe… de acuerdo a la evolución de la situación en la tierra tal vez tengan que volver tu y Lisa al DSF-1 antes de lo previsto**

**- SI SEÑOR**

**- No es justo**

**- Samantha en estos momentos las necesito a todas sin discusión…**

Sammy sabia que cuando Global la llamaba Samantha había problemas… **No hay problema señor, estamos felices de emprender el vuelo a casa…**

Ha Claudia no le gustaba la idea de volver, pero sabia que Kim cuidaría bien del bebe y Lisa…

Los Varitech despegaron junto con la asignación de coordenadas… Rick pregunto al puente si se habían comunicado con Global… en caso de una batalla extrañaría a Max y a Miriya a su lado…

**- Capitán el Almirante Global y su equipo están emprendiendo el viaje de regreso a la Tierra.**

**- Lisa… La Capitana Hayes regresa con él?**

**- Señor no poseemos información acerca de los pasajeros del transporte**

**- Gracias, Hunter Fuera…**

Después de cortar la comunicación los operadores auxiliares del puente

**- Pobre me da hasta lastima a veces… se nota que extraña a la Capitana**

**- No se porque te da lastima? nadie lo manda de idiota**

**- Yo solo espero que cuando regrese la Capitana Hayes resuelvan sus problemas**

**- Si, creo que todos en la base esperamos eso.**

**- No las entiendo; lastima porque? él esta comprometido con Mimey que tiene que ver con la Capitana Hayes? Y tu crees que yo le tendria lastima a un hombre que duerme todas las noches con esa belleza que es la hija prodiga de Macross**

**- Hombre tenías que ser. No te vamos a explicar algo que es tan obvio…**

Y con esa conversación siguieron trabajando.

Los escuadrones Varitech se prestaron a las labores de remover escombros y asistencia; los edificios no fueron atacados como tal… explotaron por bombas, aunque no se debía especular era lógico pensar que era obra de los grupos "PASIFISTAS"… cuando los Varitech llegaron no había nada que hacer, ni enemigos que atacar, solo recoger a los heridos y apagar los incendios… como siempre los habitantes de la nueva tierra tendrían que recoger los pedazos de sus vidas y reconstruir desde las cenizas… _es como si la humanidad no hubiese aprendido nada en todo este tiempo de toda esta guerra; por lo menos tenemos practica en reconstruir …_ pensó Rick al ver el desastre en Nueva Macross

**- DFS-1 a Líder Skull… adelante Líder Skull**

**- Aquí Líder Skull Cambio**

En la pantalla del Skull 1 apareció la figura aniñada de Sammy

**- Capitán llegamos hace un momento y el Almirante Global esta convocando una reunión en el salón de inteligencia, desea un reporte y solicita su presencia… en cuanto tiempo podrás estar aquí?**

**- Media hora Sammy… no antes aun tenemos incendios que controlar**

Se noto que a Sammy le hablaron a la espalda

**- El Almirante va ha iniciar la reunión en una hora, se espera su presencia.**

**- Sammy y Lisa vino con ustedes.**

**- Capitan este no es el momento pero no, la Capitana aun se encuentra en reposo en el satélite fábrica.**

A Rick la noticia le cayo como una patada en el estomago, pero sabia que en algún momento Lisa volvería.

**- Capitán los Tenientes Sterlings están solicitando permiso para despegar se reunirán con usted en 10 minutos…**

**- Perfecto Sammy, Líder Skull fuera.**

En el puente

**- Vaya Rick se veía acabado**

**- De acuerdo a los rumores anoche bebió demasiado y tiene resaca…**

**- El Capitán Hunter no bebe…**

El Almirante oía de parcialmente como siempre… _jajaja sabia que lo había golpeado ayer cuando le insinué que el malestar de Lisa era su culpa… ahora sufre Richard Hunter y lo que te falta…_

**- Sammy dedícate a tus labores**

**- Si Señor**

La reunión fue pesada y larga, la situación de incertidumbre que corre por la RDF es casi insoportable, los políticos quieren respuestas y peor aun quieren culpable, y quien mejor que la RDF como villano responsable de no brindar seguridad o cumplir sus funciones con el pueblo; mas preocupante como se pueden cazar a los terroristas? Esa no es la labor de la RDF… aunque para Global el peso de ese trabajo es inminente…

**- Claudia se que estas cansada pero necesito que te quedes un poco mas… **le dijo mientras prendía su pipa

**- Usted dirá señor**

**- Se que no te va gustar lo que te voy a decir, pero voy a necesitar a Lisa aquí mas pronto de lo que pensé.**

**- Me imagine que diría eso señor.**

**- Espero que entiendas, voy a tener que dejar mi puesto frecuentemente para lidiar con los políticos en ciudad monumento además de evaluar la forma de detener la cacería de brujas que puede surgir y hacerle mucho daño al nuevo gobierno… Necesito a Lisa aquí para que me represente, se encargue de la base y de ser necesario de los políticos y de la prensa por mí.**

**- Señor pero le recuerdo la condición de salud de Lisa, además ella tiene derecho a su descanso post parto y…**

**- Claudia lo se, pero en verdad crees que si le digo a Lisa que la necesito se negara o tomara el descanso**

**- Lo se señor, pero ella lo necesita, su cuerpo lo necesita ahora y si se dedica al trabajo quien cuidara al bebe? …además con la situación política donde se están buscando chivos expiatorios, podrían atacar la moral de Lisa por ser madre soltera,**

**- Lo se también… pero igual la necesito aquí, quiero que hables con los doctores Mateus y que te digan cuando Lisa puede volver al trabajo… las chicas tiene preparado todo para ella… comienza a entrevistar niñeras Claudia… a lo que los médicos lo consideren prudente, Lisa estará entre nosotros.**

**- A la orden señor**

Rick salía tarde de la Base militar y no sabia a donde ir… no quería volver a casa, si a casa porque su pequeña caja de fosforas se había convertido en una casa no en un hogar.

**- Dios extraño a Lisa, con un demonio… odio extrañarla tanto**

**- Hola Jefe hablando solo.**

**- Max… hermano que alegría verte**

**- Igual aquí jefe**

**- Pensé que no te vería me imagino que estas loco por volver a casa a ver a Dana**

**- Si, Mir esta buscándola en la guardería de la Base, usted sabe que las niñeras la dejaron allí hoy cuando se presentaron los problemas de las explosiones**

**- No lo sabía Max, pero si tenías problemas me hubieses dicho y yo la hubiese tenido en la casa.**

**- No se ofenda jefe, pero no me imagino a Mimey siendo madre y cuidando a un bebe, mucho menos uno como Dana**

**- He de admitir Max que yo tampoco me la imagino como madre**

**- Entonces porque se va ha casar con ella si no la ve como una mama para sus hijos**

**- No lo se Max, aun no lo se…**

Max detallo a Rick por primera vez en el Día

**- Jefe estas bien?**

**- No Max no estoy bien, extraño a Lisa, la extraño demasiado… tanto que creo que anoche alucine, no se si de sueño, por cansancio o por el alcohol que ingerí**

**- La vio en sueños anoche jefe?** Pregunto Max aguantando una risita

**- Nop vi a Roy y le conté el desastre que es mi vida y lo miserable que fui con Lisa **

Max estaba impresionado así que solo pregunto

**- Y que le dijo el Comandante Fokker?**

**- Fuera de todo, me dijo que si seguía desperdiciando mi vida con una niña siendo infeliz por un capricho, en lugar de estar con una verdadera mujer como Lisa que solo Dios sabe que vio en un piloto arrogante y boca floja como yo… bueno iba a resucitar solamente para patearme el trasero**

**- Vaya Jefe me imagino que esa charla fue con su subconsciente, fue impresionante**

**- La verdad Max no se si fue con mi subconsciente… yo creo capaz a Roy de resucitar o reencarnar solo para patearme el trasero**

Max rió si se acordó del hermoso bebe Roy Hunter Hayes que en estos momentos se encuentra en el satélite fabrica

**- Quien quita Jefe tal vez Roy ya reencarno y este listo para patearle el trasero**

Cuando Rick iba a contestar llego Miriya con Dana en brazos

**- Max vamos que estoy loca por llegar a la casa**

**- Si vamos tesoro**

**- Hasta mañana Jefe**

**- Chao Sterlings, y cuiden mucho a Dana**

Luego que los Sterlings se fueron Rick se dio cuenta de algo… _Miriya no me hablo?_

Otro capitulo saludos** Cat**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey yo también soy adicta a estas historias, escriban también…. Gracias, Saludos **Cat**

Capitulo 10

Ha pasado mas de 10 días desde los ataques y las cosas siguen tensas entre el gobierno de la tierra unida y la RDF; Global esta al borde del colapso y todos los días da gracias por haber traído a Claudia con él aunque no este ella muy feliz…

**- Claudia esta todo listo para el regreso de Lisa, Kim y los doctores Mateus?**

**- Si Señor, los Sterling se ofrecieron como escoltas, ya salieron al satélite fabrica… se espera el arribo del transportador a las 300 horas.**

**- Claudia no te parece que esa hora no es prudente para tener ha un bebe recién nacido expuesto al frió de la noche.**

**- Almirante dígame como justificar que del transportador Lisa traiga un bebe en brazos a las 1400 horas sin que nazca ningún comentario en la Base y yo tratare de arreglar el horario de arribo del transportador**

**- Que la Base y Rick se entere del bebe de Lisa es inevitable pero acepto que con los problemas que tenemos encima mientras mas tarde mejor**

**- Me alegro que lo entienda señor**

**- Que paso con la niñera?**

**- Conseguí una adecuada, su record es intachable, tiene experiencia y muy buenas referencias, hoy es viernes así que pasara el fin de semana con Lisa y Roy para adaptarse y ver si Lisa la aprueba.**

**- Es discreta?**

**- Si no lo es, aprenderá ha serlo, por las buenas o por las malas Señor**

Global sintió un poco de pena por la niñera si llegaba a cometer un solo error no solo tendrá que lidiar con el huracán Hayes sino también con el Tifón Grand y que Dios libre su alma porque me preocupa más lo que pueda hacerle Claudia que la propia Lisa.

**- Bien, eso será todo por ahora Claudia, puedes retirarte… **

**- Si señor.**

En la base las cosas estaban tranquilas, Rick había oído rumores de que un transporte proveniente del satélite fabrica iba a aterrizar hoy, presumía que era cierto por la ausencia de Max y Miriya, pero ha él no le habían informado nada… _Yo soy Capitán de la RDF jefe de los cuerpos aéreos Varitech y aun así, nadie me ha informado nada… volverá Lisa hoy? Dios Lisa cuanto te extraño…_ y con estos pensamientos Líder Skull siguió con sus labores. Rick se quedo hasta muy tarde en la Base, en vista de que no se hizo ningún aterrizaje de transportador y no vio ninguno programado volvió a casa, mañana tenia guardia y se alegraba porque no tendría que compartir todo el día con Mimey.

En realidad el día estuvo tranquilo a las 300 horas el puente del DSF-1 el personal del turno nocturno anunciaba el arribo del Transportador VK-57 proveniente del satélite fabrica… Un vuelo tranquilo a decir verdad.

En la pista se encontraba Claudia con el Almirante Global y las dos miembros del trío que se encontraban en tierra.

**- Claudia no llamaremos mucho la atención, tu sabes estar todo el personal del puente en la pista? **

**- El personal que esta funcionando es mínimo, y el personal del prometeos tiene tendencia a ser discreto, que los pilotos si preguntas.**

**- Bueno eso esperamos.**

El aterrizaje fue ligero al lado del transportador aterrizaron el Skull 2 y 3 con sus respectivos colores azul y rojo, el compartimiento del transportador se abrió para darle paso a los doctores Mateus, que se veían agotados pero felices, luego descendió Kim y por ultimo Lisa con el porta bebe de Roy, de lejos se veía que estaba acostado y abrigado con una mantita…

**- Bueno ya llego Lisa**

**- Esperemos que todo salga bien**

La familia putativa de Lisa se acerco a recibir a sus amigos. Lisa saludo militarmente a Global y a las chicas y todos regresaron el saludo

**- Terminadas las formalidades creo que deberíamos sacar a mi querido nieto de aquí… para poder ver cuanto ha crecido**

**- Estoy de acuerdo con el Almirante no queremos que se resfrié **dijo el Doctor Mateus

**- Como estuvieron sus vacaciones pagas en el satélite fabrica**

**- Espectaculares, siempre es bueno volver al espacio **dijo besando la sien de su esposa

**- Nos encanto la experiencia, Lisa te esperamos a ti y ha Roy para sus chequeos en 15 días**

**- No se preocupen doctores allí estaremos.**

**- Doctores Mateus allí esta el transporte que los llevara directo a su casa, muchas pero muchas gracias por sus servicios prestados les debemos demasiado**

**- Comandante Grand no nos deben nada era nuestro deber tanto militar como profesional, además siempre es bueno traer una nueva vida al mundo…**

Todos se retiraron de la casa de Lisa era sumamente tarde pero todos querían ver instalada a Lisa y saber cuanto había crecido Roy, iban tan distraídos y felices por estar junto que no detallaron las miradas de los mecánicos del Skull, que se encontraba en esas horas en la base, por una reparación de emergencia al Skull 7 y por supuesto se encontraba supervisando la reparación el piloto de la nave, todo sea por la seguridad.

**- Vaya viste eso Roger?** Pregunto el piloto del Skull 7 mientras se tomaba una Petti Cola

**- La llegada del transporte proveniente del satélite fábrica si lo vi,** respondió el Jefe de mecánicos del Skull sin despegar su cabeza de las reparaciones que hacia a la nave, estaba muy cansado y era tarde.

**- Y te diste cuenta lo que traía la Capitana Hayes?**

- **El porta bebe con su bebe adentro? Si lo vi**

**- Disculpa y lo dices tan tranquilo jefe, esto es WOW; y como sabes que es su bebe?**

**- Sabía que estaba embarazada antes de irse, a decir verdad había que ser un idiota para no notar los síntomas,** volvió a responder con igual tranquilidad

**- Espera a ver que los muchachos se enteren, esto va ha ser algo grande, alguien derritió a la reina del hielo y ni siquiera nos enteramos, y ahora hasta es mama**

**- Teniente déjeme preguntarle algo, **para esto si despego su vista del Varitech con algo de molestia y miro al piloto a los ojos…** dígame quien cree usted que fue capaz de derretir a la Reina del Hielo como usted dice? Usted sabe debe de ser alguien cercano a ella, para que eso pudiera pasar… coménteme cuales son sus opciones?**

El piloto se quedo pensando un momento en silencio confirmándole una vez mas al Jefe de mecánicos del Skull que los pilotos no se destacan precisamente por su inteligencia… repentinamente pudo ver una chispa en los ojos del piloto acompañada de un **Ohh Dios**

**- Aja Teniente veo que ya pensó en alguien**

**- No me diga que es…**

**- Eso yo no lo se, por ende no se lo puedo confirmar o negar; pero es lógico pensar que es él.**

**- Bueno eso explicaría porque la Capitana estaba molesta cuando el comenzó a vivir con Mimey. Cree usted que él lo sepa y aun así se haya comprometido con el ruiseñor?**

**- Cree usted que el Capitán es el tipo de hombre capaz de abandonar a su familia Teniente?**

**- No señor, entonces él no lo sabe…**

**- No, no creo que lo sepa. Entonces, que va ha hacer? le va ir con el jugoso chisme a sus compañeros pilotos, así de una vez el Capitán Hunter se entera y se sabrá si su presunción es correcta o no…**

**- Estas loco Roger, primero muerto que meterme en medio de una batalla Hunter-Hayes, no señor yo me quiero mucho yo…**

**- Bien me alegro que lo vea así**

**- Es más Jefe, si podemos hacer de que nunca hablamos de esto…**

**- No hay problema Kiddo, te entiendo; aunque admito que un hijo no es algo que se pueda ocultar toda la vida, así que esa es una bomba que esta apunto de explotar en cualquier momento.**

**- Jefe crees que es tarde para pedir un traslado a ciudad monumento he oído que allá los oficiales militares son mas tranquilos…**

**- No se moleste Teniente que por la honda expansiva que se espera estoy más que seguro que el enfrentamiento de los Capitanes por este asunto se sentirá en Monumento y Granate.**

En la nueva casa de Lisa…

**- Gracias Chicas por todo, es que pensaron en todo, incluso en la compra… y este sitio es precioso**

**- Tranquila Lisa, además no solo debes agradecernos a nosotras, el Almirante pago por todo… además te debe encantar tu vecina**

Lisa las miro escéptica

**- yo soy tu vecina, dijo Claudia mientras salía de la cocina con Te**

En eso Lisa mira al Almirante que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala con Roy en brazos, estaba embelezado viendo a la criaturita que tenía en las manos…

**- Lisa ha crecido tanto**

**- Sammy y deberías ver todo lo que come **respondió Kim

**- Mañana tengo el día libre así que lo voy a pasar con el bebe**

**- Sammy mañana viene la niñera y me parece que Lisa debería interactuar con ella sola**

**- No esta bien Claudia, así entre Sammy y yo analizamos a la niñera, **dijo con una sonrisa en los labios, ya eran mas de las 400 horas al llegar Roy se despertó, Lisa le dio de comer, le cambio el pañal y la ropa de allí se lo quito de las manos Claudia, y el Trío; el cual perdió de cargar a Roy cuando el Almirante se los quito alegando que el bebe necesitaba contacto masculino y estaban tan hiperactivos como si fueran las 900 y hubiesen dormido toda la noche

**- Lisa Roy ya se volvió a dormir señalo Global**

**- Voy a ponerlo en su cuna**

**- Tranquila Lisa yo lo hare no te preocupes. Se levanto para llevar a Roy a su cuarto**

**- Vaya como que el Almirante va a ser un abuelo dedicado**

**- Si lo que le falto fue castrar a Rick pero creo que ya lo esta considerando**

**- Chicas…**

**- Lisa no nos regañes solo nos divertimos un poco**

**- Bueno niñas ya es tarde, despídanse de Lisa y Claudia, ya acoste al bebe Roy, así que la visita termino**

**- Pero no es Justo yo me quiero quedar**

**- Sammy mañana pasaras aquí el día**

**- Ok vamos**

**Así la familia de Lisa se despidió de su hogar**

El fin de semana fue extraño, Rick se fugo a que los Sterlings lo mas que pudo, el trabajo y pudo notar que había algo como un chisme en el aire, pero en ningún momento llego a sus oídos o los de Max y Miriya, si ellos hubiesen escuchado algo, se lo hubiesen dicho… nadie le había confirmado que Lisa haya regresado en el Transporte ni siquiera los Sterlings… cansado de todo el domingo paso por el frente de casa de Lisa, vio la Luz prendida así que decidió tocar ilusionado con la presencia de Lisa en ciudad Macross pero le salio un Mayor de inteligencia diciéndole que le habían asignado esta casa de forma temporal por estar desocupada, Rick pregunto por las cosas de Lisa y le dijo que la mudanza se había hecho hace tiempo.

Rick tenia un nudo en la garganta y en la boca del estomago… _y si Lisa se fue para no volver?_Y con ese pensamiento paso toda la noche en vela

El fin de semana de Lisa fue similar, la niñera es una señora de unos 45 años que perdió su familia con la guerra, que esta buscando un motivo por el cual vivir y además tener un ingreso, la cual es por lo que pudo ver Lisa es excelente con los niños y lo mismo pensó Sammy, paseo a Roy por los jardines de la Casa, se pudo al día con los reportes y se preparo para el primer enfrentamiento que tendría con Mastroff al día siguiente, Roy duerme mucho a estas alturas y ella puede hacer varias cosas en la casa, pero le dio la impresión que la Señora Elena seria una bendición en su vida y la de Roy… le asigno una habitación de las tres que tiene la casa, así cuando Lisa tenga guardia de noche o cualquier otra dificultad, esta tenga un sitio en la casa, lo cual Elena le agradeció… por supuesto el domingo los Sterlings la fueron a visitar y Miriya salio con una impertinencia o dos nada fuera de lo normal… se acostó a dormir con mariposas en el estomago… lo mas probable es que viera al padre de su hijo mañana…

Este capitulo fue para compensar y porque me inspire… Saludos Cat


	11. Chapter 11

Ya voy a actualizar mi otra historia, pero es que estoy es en sintonía con esta… Ustedes PIDEN MAS QUE CABIMAS… les recuerdo que Robotech no me pertenece… Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegran el día… Saludos **Cat**

Capitulo 11

Muy temprano en la mañana en la Base Macross

Tanto Lisa como Rick tenían el primer turno del día; pero gracias a Dios Lisa no iba a ser controladora aérea ese día, tenia reuniones situacionales, con Mastroff y compañía… posteriormente Lisa va ha desear estar en el puente y enfrentarse a 50 Richard Hunter que seguir en las dichosas reuniones. Pero no por el momento.

Rick saludo a Max y se sentaron a revisar los reportes de vuelo del fin de semana…

**- Max que es esto del transportador VK-57 proveniente del satélite fabrica?**

**- Que quiere saber Jefe?**

**- Lisa volvió?**

**- Jefe para no tener interés en la Capitana y estar comprometido con Mimey pregunta mucho…**

**- MAX… hasta cuando te digo que Lisa es mi amiga**

**- Genial Jefe, solo le digo que yo no duermo con mis "amigas"**

**-MAXIMILIAM STERLING**

**- De todas formas se va a enterar; Si volvió Jefe, se debe encontrar en las reuniones de inteligencia**

**- Mierda Max y porque no me dijiste? No ves que estoy hecho un desastre, me hubiese cortado el cabello el fin de semana; ni siquiera me afeite hoy antes de salir de la casa**

**- Bueno Jefe, no sabia que tenia que avisarle con tiempo para que se hiciera las uñas y se comprar un bonito vestido.**

Rick solo miro a Max con odio…

**- Voy a arreglarme…**

**- Jefe una sola pregunta**

**- Dime Max, pero te advierto que se esta agotando mi paciencia**

**- Porque quiere que la Capitana lo vea Bonito?**

**- Max… los pilotos de combate no son bonito, es mas ningún hombre es bonito, el hombre que se considere bonito es…**

**- Ya entendí Jefe no siga a parte no necesita responder**

**- Mejor**

Y con esto Rick dejo a Max solo, para ir al los casilleros del Skull… necesitaba arreglarse para poder buscar a su presa… quería ver a Lisa y quería verla ya…

Ya era media mañana cuando por fin Rick, después de dar tantas vueltas por la Base consiguió a su presa… _un buen piloto de combate siempre consigue su objetivo _pensó Rick.

Y allí estaba ella, en el comedor del DSF-1, en el balcón, su sitio favorito, _como no se me ocurrió buscarla antes aquí?_ Allí perdida en sus pensamientos mirando la distancia, Lisa Hayes, en todo su esplendor… se acerco a ella poco a poco como si fuese un espejismo… _Vaya que esta hermosa, tiene el cabello mas largo y parece que estuviese mas llenita, su busto… hummm debe de haber aumentado por lo menos una talla y sus caderas Wow; yo recorrí todo ese cuerpo con mis manos y puedo notar que a cambiado; pero para mejor, se ve mas mujer, Dios si antes era hermosa ahora brilla… jejeje tengo buena mano_.

Lisa se encontraba mirando por el balcón del la cafetería, ya había llamado a casa y hablado con la señora Elena 3 veces en lo que iba de mañana y aun estaba preocupada por Roy, su bebe esta muy pequeño para dejarlo solo con una extraña, pero ella tenia que trabajar y apoyar a Global en todo; las cosas definitivamente no estaban fáciles, la reunión con Mastroff se lo había demostrado, si es que le quedaba alguna duda.

Cuando voltio vio a Rick absorto observándola, estaba tan cerca que de tender la mano la hubiese tocado pero aun así no decía nada, solo la miraba, como si no la hubiese visto en años…

Lisa se lo quedo detallando al igual que él a ella; se veía mas delgado, aunque no perdía ese toque juvenil y pícaro tan de él, sonreía de medio lado como si se pensara en hacer una maldad; _se ve tan atractivo y parece mas maduro Dios… Pero Lisa que demonios piensas…_

Cuando Rick la miro a los ojos sabia que debía saludarla Militarmente, que debía por lo menos ser cortes pero la extrañaba tanto, extrañaba todo de ella que no se aguanto… Con una sonrisa ladina y un brillo irradiante en los ojos le dijo:

**- Hola Lisa, se ve que estos meses en el satélite fabrica te sentaron bien… tu sabes esos kilitos de mas tan atractivos que tienes… se han distribuido en todas las zonas correctas de tu cuerpo…** la ultima parte la dijo mirándola de arriba abajo en un tono muy sexy que sabia que la haría rabiar.

Lisa no se lo podía creer…

**- PERO QUE DESGRACIADO ERES RICHARD HUNTER, tienes mas de 6 meses que no me ves y lo primero que me dice es que estoy gorda; yo ELIZABETH HAYES… GORDA?**

**- Jajajaja, sabia que te molestarías, te extrañe un mundo Lis, tu no tienes idea cuanto**

**- Rick ya basta, es mas diríjase a mí por mi rango Capitán y con su permiso tengo que volver a la sala de reuniones**

**- Pero Lisa no te molestes; solo estaba diciendo que te ves ehhh… Hermosota como diría Pop o Roy.**

**- Púdrete Hunter **y con eso Lisa abandono la cafetería… _Nunca entenderé como hace para sacarme de quicio tan rápido_

Rick salio de la cafetería poco después y se fue al hangar del Skull

**- Hola Jefe, se le ve feliz**

**- Estoy feliz Max**

**- Y eso? Termino su relación con Mimey?**

**- De donde viene esa pregunta Max? No, por supuesto que no he terminado con Mimey, tal vez no la soporto la mayor parte del tiempo y es cierto que pienso que seria una terrible madre pero esas no son razones para terminar una relación**

Max se quedo viendo a Rick con a un animal de otra especie pero prefirió guardase un comentario

**- Entonces Jefe porque estas feliz**

**- Vi a Lisa**

**- A la Capitana? Y que le dijo?**

**- La hice rabiar Max y se sintió tan bien, me miro con esos ojos esmeraldas lanzando fuego, creo que incluso pude ver la pequeña llamita que brotaba de ellos, fue maravilloso, cuando ella solo me mira a mi, me siento vivo… la extrañaba tanto Max, no tienes idea…**

Max no quiso comentar nada al respecto, no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con las indecisiones de Rick, además que se sentía bastante culpable por no decirle a su mejor amigo sobre la existencia de Roy…

**- Jefe creo que es mejor que nos preparemos para el vuelo…**

**- Si tienes razón**

Mientras caminaban a los vestidores

**- Jefe y por casualidad que le dijo a la capitana para molestarla?**

**- Solo le insinué que los kilitos que tenia de mas le quedan espectacular… cosa que no es mentira**

Desde atrás se escucho un grito que erizo todos los pelos de Rick y Max

**- LLAMASTE A LISA GORDA? A MI AMIGA… COMO TE ATREVISTE HUNTER?**

**- Mir amor cálmate… Rick… Corre**

**- Si Richard Hunter corre por tu vida porque cuando te ponga una mano encima…**

Miriya no pudo terminar la frase porque estaba corriendo ya detrás de Rick, el cual solo lo hacia con una sonrisa en sus labios, definitivamente con todo lo locos que son sus amigos y todavía corriendo con la certeza de que Miriya lo mandara directo a la enfermería; Rick Hunter solo pensaba que era un muy buen día… _el mejor día en meses_, por fin era feliz, se sentía completo; Lisa ya estaba en casa…

Creo que no es necesario mencionar que el Escuadrón Skull ese día salio tarde al patrullaje y que por una extraña razón el Líder Skull no pudo estar presente…

**Saludos Cat…** Recuerden Comentar y sugerir; cortito Sorry Cat ocupada.


	12. Chapter 12

Muchísimo trabajo y poca inspiración… les recuerdo que Robotech no me pertenece… Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me alegran el día… Saludos **Cat**

Capitulo 12

Han pasado más de tres semanas desde que Lisa volvió y Rick estaba a punto de volverse loco… Se encontraba desayunando en su casita del barrio militar junto a Mimey… distraído jugando con la comida, ya para Mimey esa era una costumbre de Rick, así que prefería no interrumpirlo en sus pensamientos… aunque ella sabia perfectamente en quien pensaba…

_Porque Lisa no me habla, en realidad no la llame gorda, solo insinué que tenia un poquito de peso… Dios la extraño tanto, tengo extrañándola meses y ahora que esta aquí no me deja verla… encima esta rodeada de todos esos periodistas y oficiales de alto rango; tal vez ya hasta tenga novio o pretendiente y yo de imbecil aquí pensando en ella… que te pasa Hunter tu estas aquí desayunando con Mimey_

**- Rick **

**- Hummm**

**- Te gusta el desayuno?**

**- mmmm**

**- Rick vas a comenzar otra vez a no hablar he ignorarme**

**- En realidad Mimey no tengo tiempo tengo que estar en la base, **_tal vez si me voy temprano pesque a Lisa_

**- Pero Rick si es temprano**

**- Lo siento Mimey pero tengo vuelo**

Se levanto de la silla y salio de la casa sin despedirse.

En la base estaba con Max en sus oficinas en el hangar Skull.

**- ****Vamos Jefe tranquilícese, le aseguro que la Capitana no le esta sacando el cuerpo; ella ha estado muy ocupada y tiene mucho trabajo. **_En estos momentos es mejor mentirle_

**- ****Por amor de Dios Max, Lisa siempre ha sido adicta al trabajo, y yo también tengo obligaciones, tu sabes lo que hemos estado patrullando buscando a los terroristas y todos los informes que eso genera.**

**- ****Pero es diferente Jefe, ella tiene que tratar con el alto mando, los políticos y la prensa**

En eso en la televisor de la oficina de Rick donde pasaban las noticias, apareció la cara de Lisa con el escudo de la RDF atrás…

**- Allí esta otra vez; e****so exactamente me molesta Max, para verla tiene que ser por la prensa o las Noticias de Nueva Macross, ya ni siquiera la veo por el Tacnet; Dios es como si estuviese otra vez en la estupida relación con Mimey, enamorado solo de una pantalla.**

**- RICK hasta que por fin admites estas enamorado de Lisa?**

**- QUE? Yo no dije eso…**

**- Si lo dijiste Jefe, y estoy contento porque lo reconozcas…**

**- Por favor Max yo no puedo estar enamorado de Lisa, estoy comprometido con Mimey**

**- Aja Jefe, pero sobre los sentimientos no se manda, además yo tengo mis dudas de que en verdad estés enamorado de Mimey**

**- MAX… claro que la quiero**

**- Pero no sabes si la amas; **_vaya y yo que creí que por fin iba avanzando_

**- Max volvamos al tema de Lisa… fíjate que nadie me quiere decir donde esta viviendo, es como si fuera información clasificada de la RDF**

Max solo rió

**- No es eso Jefe, es solo que la Capitana en estos momentos esta actuando como vocera de la RDF y siendo una figura relevante en estos tiempos, es importante velar por su seguridad**

**- Entiendo que tengamos que protegerla, pero parece que la estuviesen protegiendo de mi Max, nadie me dice nada, es que acaso yo pongo en riesgo a Lisa?**

_Más de lo que tú piensas Jefe_

**- Jefe tal vez si habla con recursos humanos, o ubica a la capitana y habla con ella**

**- Desde que le insinué que estaba gorda no me da ni la hora Max**

**- Entonces porque quiere ir a su casa Jefe?**

**- Para poderme humillar con gusto, mientras me arrodillo y pido perdón… **

**- jajaja Jefe yo lo llevo si se va arrodillar a pedir perdón, ese hecho histórico debe ser filmado por alguien**

**- Max tu sabes donde vive Lisa?**

**- Heee… bueno Jefe usted sabe que Mir y la Capitana son amigas**

**- Por Dios Max me has visto sufrir por semanas como un imbecil y no me habías dicho nada… sabes las veces que he estado tentado a parecer un sicótico obsesivo y seguir a Lisa**

**- Solo parecerlo Jefe?**

**- Max… no pujes tu suerte que en estos momentos no eres mi persona favorita**

**- Jefe pero soy el único dispuesto a llevarlo hasta la casa de la Capitana… solo por eso creo que me debería tratar bien.**

**- Me vas a llevar Max?**

**- Siempre y cuando no se lo diga a Mir ni a nadie**

**- Miedo a tu señora Sterling?**

**- Jefe como si usted no se lo tuviera después de la paliza que le dio**

**- No me lo recuerdes hermano que aun me duelen las costillas**

**- Bien entonces hoy en la noche**

**- Sip hoy en la noche**

**- Y que le dirá a Mimey?**

**- Que el patrullaje se prolongo, ahhh cualquier cosa… ella no es muy lista sabes**

**- Jefe yo creo que la subestima, pero bueno… que mas se hace**

**- Bien vamos a patrullar.**

El día había sido pesado, la verdad es que a Lisa la trataban mas como una celebridad que como una militar experimentada y condecorada, altamente capacitada… Grrrr, ya estaba mas que molesta con los medios de comunicación y con el uso que le estaban dando a su imagen los políticos y los miembros de la RDF…

**- No soy una Barbie vacía Claudia, ayer vi un programa donde discutían mi color de cabello y si era natural o no…**

**- Vamos Lisa cálmate ya el día término y ya vamos a casa… a lo que abraces a Roy se te pasa todo**

**- Es verdad amiga no se que haría si no tuviese a Roy, es lo único bueno que Rick Hunter una vez me dio**

**- Tesoro creo que es lo único que Rick Hunter a Hecho Bien**

**- Jajajaja vamos que Rick tiene mas de una habilidad oculta **dijo sonrojándose un poco

Claudia solo alzo una ceja

**- Alguna habilidad que yo conozca?**

**- Sinceramente espero que no**

**- Jajajaja la verdad es que Roy es perfecto…**

Por fin el día había terminado y Lisa había llegado a su casa mas temprano que de costumbre, aprovecho para bañarse largamente, luego de esto despidió a la señora Elena y se puso a atender a su bebe hasta que este se quedo dormido, le encantaba su olor y no dejaba de verlo embelesada, tal vez no pudiera ver a Rick a la cara pero se acordaba de el cada vez que veía a su hijo; el hijo de ambos… _Demonios tal vez debería decirle que es papa…._

Cuando Lisa pensaba esto no se imaginaba que fuera de su casa en un Jeep Militar se encontraban el Teniente Sterling con su fiel amigo el Capitán Hunter

**- Bien Rick, sabes lo que vas a decir?**

**- No en realidad pero sé que cuando la tenga de frente diré algo**

_Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa__, _pensó Max

**- Jefe tal vez ****debería irse con calma ya sabe donde vive puede venir otro día**

**- No Max, quiero verla hoy**

**- Ok Jefe como usted diga… pero recuerde, yo nunca lo traje aquí y usted no consiguió la dirección de mi parte…**

**- Eres un cobarde Sterling**

**- Si usted algún día llega a salir una Meltran hablamos de mi cobardía Jefe**

**- Max Lisa tal vez no sea una Meltran pero te aseguro que tiene su carácter**

**- pero la Capitana nunca ha sido su pareja Jefe… **le recordó Max con toda la mala intención

Rick solo gruño y descendió del vehiculo militar para tocar el timbre de Lisa.

_Solo espero que no se le vaya la lengua y Miriya me mate cuando se entere que lo traje o peor; me deje durmiendo en el sofá_ y con este pensamiento Max dejo a su Jefe con la esperanza de que arreglara su vida, aunque conociéndolo era mas probable que empeorara su situación… _pobre Rick_

Lisa medio cerro la puerta del cuarto de Roy mientras descendía las escaleras para abrir la puerta

**- Si Buenas noches allí abro la puerta y vio a Rick Hunter en todo su esplendor…**

**- Hola Lisa**

**- Hola Rick**

Guardaron uno o dos minutos de silencio que para ambos parecía una eternidad, hasta que por fin Lisa se decidió a hablar

**- Rick que quieres? **Le pregunto de forma cansina; en verdad estaba muy cansada

**- Lisa ****quería disculparme, tenía tanto tiempo sin verte y lo primero que te dije fue una estupidez… Lo siento**

Lisa lo miro de arriba debajo de verdad se veía arrepentido, pero ella no cedería tan fácilmente

**- Esta bien Hunter, no tenias que venir hasta aquí a decirme eso, ****cuídate** y se voltio para cerrar la puerta

**- Por favor Lisa podemos hablar un rato, de verdad he extrañado conversar contigo**

**- Capitán creo que usted tiene con quien conversar en su casa yo no le hago falta, y ahora haya el favor y retírese antes que llame a la Policía Militar**

**- Por favor Lisa, tu mejor que nadie debe saber que con ella no puedo compartir lo que comparto contigo**

Ya ha este punto Lisa estaba molesta

**- Y QUE ES LO QUE NO PUEDES CON PARTIR CON ELLA QUE COMPARTES CONMIGO HA HUNTER? DEJAME PENSAR: VEAMOS… tus experiencias en combate… creo que al canario tendrías que hacerle graficas pero a la larga te entendería y si no te entiende lo mas probable es que diga algo estupido intentado de hacerse el centro de atención… o tal vez tus temores o tus tristezas, las cuales si no te acuerdas es deber ****de tu prometida oír y consolar, darte la confianza y el apoyo para seguir en la vida; lamento infórmate Hunter que ese ya no es mi deber, y que yo tengo en mi vida alguien de quien cuidar aunque tu no lo creas **

**- POR ULTIMO SI ES POR CON QUIEN TIRAR **

**- LISA POR DIOS…**

**- RICHARD HUNTER NO TE ATREVAS A INTERRUMPIRME… POR ULTIMO SI ES POR CON QUIEN COÑO FOLLAR, TIRAR O COMO TE DE LA GANA DE LLAMARLO HUNTER CREO QUE DEJASTE MUY CLARO HACE TIEMPO QUE YO SOLO ERA UN PASATIEMPO MIENTRAS LO REAL LLEGABA A TU VIDA… Y QUE YO SEPA YA TIENES LO QUE QUERIAS EN TU CASA Y EN TU CAMA… ASI QUE VAYA CAPITAN Y TIRESE A MIMEY QUE PARA ESO ES SU PROMETIDA**

**- TENGA USTED BUENAS NOCHES… **dijo tirándole la puerta en la cara, Lisa quería ir a su cuarto y tirarse en la cama a llorar, nunca había sido tan dura con Rick pero sentía que se lo merecía; lastimosamente con los gritos y el ruido de la puerta Roy se despertó así que Lisa no tuvo tiempo de auto compadecerse su hijo clamaba por ella, y ella no pensó que pudiera hacer algo mejor que estar con él.

Para Rick la situación era muy diferente, comenzó a caminar así su casa necesitaba pensar y la caminata le haría mucho bien.

_Dios Lisa me grito… me mando a un demonio, la he perdido; ahora si la he perdido… y que demonios era eso de que ahora ella tiene a quien cuidar, será una mascota?... por Dios Hunter no seas __estupido tu sabes perfectamente a que se refería; Lisa Tu Lisa tiene a alguien en su vida… y ese alguien no eres tú… ya no es tu Lisa, tal vez nunca fue tu Lisa y solo porque no quisiste…como pude estropear tanto mi vida.. como pude ser tan idiota…_

Rick continúo con las reflexiones durante toda la noche, no quiso molestar a Max aunque necesitaba urgentemente a su amigo, decidió caminar a paso lento para llegar a su casa tarde y dormir en el sofá; hoy no estaba de humor para oír a Mimey, mucho menos para dormir con ella…

Cortito espero que les guste…** Saludos Cat**


	13. Chapter 13

Aparentemente me volveré escritora de fin de semana, lo siento tanto… les recuerdo que Robotech no me pertenece… Gracias por todos sus comentarios aunque del capitulo 12 han estado escasos… Saludos **Cat**

Capitulo 13

Las cosas en la Base han estado complicadas, mas con la ausencia del Almirante Global el cual ahora casi reside en Ciudad Monumento…

En la Oficina del Almirantazgo

**- Manditos Políticos**

**- Vamos Claudia tenemos que tomar las cosas con Calma, el Almirante Global volverá hoy y nos ayudara a quitárnoslos un poco de encima…**

**- Has leído las nuevas amenazas de los grupos terroristas?**

**- Las cuales dicen que soy la resurrección de la diosa pagana de la Guerra, y que quieren mi cabeza en una bandeja?... si he oído algo**

**- Lisa no te rías, esas amenazas no son cosa para jugar**

**- Por Dios Clau hasta a ti te causa gracia algunas de las cosas que escriben y los horrores ortográficos ufff… es impresionante que puedas armar una bomba y no saber escribir…**

**- Lis tu sabes que alguna de esas amenazas puede ser seria… me preocupa tu seguridad y la de Roy**

**- Lo se, por eso asigne a unos soldados de mi confianza para que guarden la seguridad de mi casa; y la señora Elena tiene prohibido salir con Roy cuando no estoy… eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora.**

**- Tienes vigilancia las 24 horas del día?**

**- Si creo que es lo mejor, aunque no se si estoy exagerando**

**- No amiga no lo estas, como decía Roy lo primero es la seguridad de la familia.**

Lisa se limito a sonreírle

**- Se que tal vez no debería preguntarte esto pero, ya te sientes mejor con respecto a la visita de Rick?**

Es pregunta borro inmediatamente la sonrisa de Lisa

**- No, la verdad es que no…**

**- Habla con Tía Claudia**

**- Me siento mal de darle la espalda a Rick, pero se que fue lo mejor tanto para él como para mi.**

**- Aun te compadeces de él**

**- Claudia no espero que lo entiendas, pero lo amo a pesar de todo y tenemos un hijo juntos aunque él no lo sepa aun**

**- A pesar de que el te dejo por el ruiseñor**

**- A pesar de eso**

**- Vaya algunas veces me impresiona tu complejo de Mártir**

**- Jajajaja para nada amiga… no es un complejo; bueno vamos a la pista a recibir al Almirante y a los necios de los políticos visitantes **grrrr**. **

**- Si ya es hora… y deja de gruñir y mira el lado bueno de las cosas Lisa el Almirante regresa y ya no tendrás que ser objeto de la prensa, además la base sin él no es lo mismo…**

**- Es verdad, por fin voy a ser libre… jajaja ****debería hacer una fiesta, creo que nos hace falta comer pastel…**

**- Si esa torta viene acompañada de café estoy más que anotada jajaja.**

**- Tu no cambias Clau y mejor vamos caminando tu sabes mejor que yo que a los políticos no les gusta que los hagan esperar.**

Lisa y Claudia caminaban por la pista de aterrizaje, el vuelo del Almirante llegaría en 15 minutos pero era mejor estar pendiente y revisar los protocolos de seguridad, a la distancia Rick las veía con una mirada algo triste…

**- Max**

**- Si Jefe**

**- Miriya te ha comentado si Lisa esta saliendo con alguien**

_Así que por eso es que esta tan melancólico_

**- No Jefe para nada, pero porque pregunta**

**- Ayer cuando hable con Lisa dijo que ella tenía a alguien a quien cuidar aunque yo no le creyese y si hubieses oído como se expreso Max, te juro que nunca pensé que Lisa conociera esas palabras y mucho menos que las usara…**

**- Bueno**** Jefe hay que recordar que la Capitana es hija de un marino, tal vez Almirante pero marino al fin y al cabo, estoy mas que seguro que conoce un lenguaje mucho mas Folklórico que el nuestro; y con respecto a lo otro no necesariamente quiere decir que tenga un novio o que este saliendo con alguien**

**- Max si por casualidad conoces otra interpretación dímela, porque a mi no se me ocurre ninguna**

**- Bueno tal vez ella solo quiere darle celos Jefe**

**- No lo creo no es su estilo…**

**- Bueno Jefe si la Capitana esta saliendo con alguien solo tiene que esperar a ver de quien se trata**

**- No me gusta para nada esta situación**

**- Jefe me va disculpa pero me parece muy injusto, así como usted tiene a Mimey para usted todas las noches; creo que es justo que la Capitana se busque a alguien con quien compartir su vida su vida.**

**- Max; Lisa es MIA y de nadie mas**

**- Vaya Jefe que "MACHO" vamos que el hecho que se acostara con usted ****en su primera vez no la convierte en suya; tal vez la Capitana no esta TAN enamorada de usted como piensa y si se acostó con usted solo porque era su mejor amigo y tenia plena confianza de que no le haría daño?**

**- Max como que ERA su mejor amigo, Lisa era, es y siempre ha sido alguien Muy pero Muy importante para Mi esta claro Maximiliam Sterling?**

**- Tranquilo Jefe no se ofenda, yo solo le estoy dando otra perspectiva al asunto, pero mejor no hablo**

**- Si Max para decir idioteces mejor te callas**

_Vaya que se molesto, lo triste es que de todo lo que le dije para que solo oyera lo de su amistad con la Capitana; Gracias Muchas Gracias Dios por poner a Mir en mi camino, no creo que soportaría vivir una vida como la de Rick_

Después de unos minutos de Silencio…

**- Aquí viene al fin el transportador**

**- Si, por fin el Almirante esta en casa… Rick no te parece que Lisa y Claudia están muy cerca de la pista de aterrizaje**

**- Vamos Max, Lisa sabe lo que hace al igual que Claudia y no creo que ninguna de las dos sea capaz de romper el protocolo; no esta en sus genes**

**- Jajajaja**

En la distancia se ve el trasporte…En la pantalla de comunicaciones apareció la cara de Sammy dando instrucciones

**- Trasporte VK-52 comience procedimiento de descenso por la pista 22**

**- Gracias Puente**

**- Bienvenidos a casa los extrañábamos.**

La aeronave comenzó el descenso a la pista asignada en la Base Nueva Macross, donde unas impacientes Lisa; Claudia, esperaban…

En eso se escucho un fuerte estruendo como si un arma de alta potencia hubiese sido activada a la distancia, el proyectil paso a toda velocidad por el lateral izquierdo del puente haciendo con las vibraciones que todas las conejitas se lanzaran al piso… el proyectil teledirigido alcanzo su objetivo sin que nada pudiera hacer el personal de tierra… impacto dio de lleno al trasporte VK-52 el cual estallo en una bola de fuego y escombros cayendo muy cerca de donde se encontraba Lisa y Claudia

Rick observaba todo desde donde estaba de pie al lado de Max, parecía una mala película de terror, los técnicos de las pistas corrían de un lado a otro y en cuestión de segundo toda la Base era un Caos…

**- ****Por Dios Max, donde esta Lisa?**

**- No le se Jefe ella y la Comandante Grand estaban muy cerca de la pista de aterrizaje… **

Rick se disparo a correr detrás de él Max lo seguía de cerca; si a la Capitana le había ocurrido algo, alguien tenia que ayudar a su amigo…En eso sonó el teléfono Celular de Max, en medio del caos contesto la llamada…

**- Max que ocurre? que demonios fue eso? estamos bajo ataque?**

**- Mir solo deja a Dana en casa de Lisa con la Señora Elena y ven para acá, vamos a necesitar a todos los pilotos disponible, creo que ahora si vamos a comenzar una cacería de brujas.**

**- Pero Max que paso?**

**- ****La Base acababa de ser atacada el atentado dio un golpe directo a la nave donde venia el Almirante Global…la nave fue destruida Mir…**

Max no tuvo que decir mas nada, Miriya tomo la pañalera de Dana y salio a la carrera en dirección de la casa de Lisa; tenia que estar en la Base lo mas pronto posible…

Considerando que lo más probable es que no actualice si no hasta el otro fin de semana… creo que van a sufrir…pero si les sirve de consuelo esto es un DRAMA…. Jajajaja (risa macabra)…** Saludos Cat**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok como que las o los deje sumamente picados… tanto que un colaborador me envió como seria el capitulo que debía continuar la historia… le voy a hacer unas modificaciones leves para adaptarlo pero la idea es Genial y me encanta, en realidad el enfoque de esta persona es espectacular y espero que algún día se anime y escriba su propio Fics, tiene un gran talento**… Muchas Gracias Silvestre28** sigue adelante… y complaciéndote aquí esta tu parte de la historia… Amigos agradézcanle a Silvestre por una actualización tan pronta, sin Silvestre28 nunca seria posible… Como siempre les recuerdo que Robotech no me pertenece… Gracias por todos sus comentarios y amenazas de muerte, esa era la intención al dejar el capitulo allí y se que cada amenaza la hacen con cariño; de todas formas por si acaso nunca les voy a dar mi dirección…Besos y Saludos **Cat.**

Capitulo 14

**- ****Han pasado más de seis horas desde el ataque a la Base Nueva Macross y aun los militares no han dado noticias, lista de heridos o bajas… El espacio aéreo de Nueva Macross ha sido restringido únicamente a vuelos militares, y los civiles tiene el acceso denegado al hospital militar; el Alcalde en conjunto con miembros del Consejo de la Tierra Unida y de la RDF están considerando declarar un toque de queda dentro de Nueva Macross en horas de la noche aunque esto aun no ha sido confirmado.**

**- ****A mis espaldas pueden ver a los equipos de trabajo de la base recogiendo los escombros de lo que parece una nave transporte, aun no se ha confirmado por voceros de la RDF pero se piensa que el Almirante Global era uno de los pasajeros…**

En eso se apaga la televisión

**- ****Rick la hubiese dejado prendida, tal vez de allí nos enteremos de algunas noticias.**

**- ****Max la única noticia que quiero… es que el Maldito Medico salga de allí y me diga como esta Lisa**

**- Jefe la Capitana estará bien, solo tenia un golpe en la cabeza y algunos moretones**

**- Max tu mejor que nadie sabes lo engañoso que son los golpes en la cabeza**

Max y Rick se encontraban en la sala de espera del Hospital, finalmente estaban libres el patrullaje fue extremo en la ciudad; inteligencia informo el sitio del cual había salido el disparo pero todo había sido controlado a distancia, estaban examinando hasta el ultimo grano de tierra afín de encontrar alguna pista, pero aun no sabia nada…

Aquella persona o personas que habían planeado el atentado no eran ningunos principiantes, sabían quien estaría dentro de ese transporte de eso inteligencia no tenia dudas, en esa misma hora habían aterrizado 3 transportes con las mismas especificaciones del VK-52 y estos no habían sido atacados…

Los terroristas querían herir el corazón de la RDF y aparentemente lo habían conseguido…

Frente a Rick y Max se encontraban dos de las tres conejitas del puente, esperando la identificación de los cuerpos del VK-52 y el informe del medico con respecto al Claudia y Lisa; Kim una de las conejas se tuvo que quedar en labores y Mir se encontraba en casa de Lisa revisando como estaban Roy y Dana; aun estaban en estado de alerta así que no se los podía llevar si la llamaban tenia que lanzarse a volar…

**- A****un no se porque razón Mir esta en casa de Lisa.**

**- La Capitana tiene una señora que la ayuda en la casa y ella se encargo amablemente de Dana durante el patrullaje Jefe.**

_Así que__ ahora Lisa tenia una señora de servicio, la cual se quedo con Dana, cosa rara porque Lisa se destaca por ser auto suficiente y ordenada… tal vez le hayan subido el sueldo y por eso se haya buscado un poco de ayuda o tal vez…_

**- Max, Lisa sigue enferma?**

**- No Jefe porque pregunta?**

**- Bueno es la única razón por la cual se me ocurre que Lisa requiera ayuda en su casa, ella es tan ordenada y…**

En eso Rick se ve interrumpido por el sollozo ahogado de una de las conejitas desde que estaban sentados en la sala de espera no habían parado de llorar por el almirante… Rick no se explicaba como Kim estaba trabajando y como no había ahorcado a alguna de las conejas, _Dios que son molestas…_

En eso suena el teléfono celular de Sammy, la cual miro la pantalla y paro de llorar, no se movía solo miraba la pantalla y se pudo pálida

**- ****Sammy que ocurre contesta tu teléfono esto es un hospital, **le dijo Vanesa mirando a todos lados secándose las lágrimas…

**- ****Vane me llama el Almirante, **dijo en un susurro.

**- ****¿QUEEEE?** preguntaron Max, Rick y Vanesa al mismo tiempo, levantadote de sus asientos rodeando a Sammy.

**- Que demonios haces que no contestas, **le grito Vanesa arrancándole el teléfono de la mano

**- Teniente Leed al habla.**

**- Vanesa soy yo…**

**- O por Dios Almirante…esta bien, esta vivo, pero como?**

**- Vanesa vamos por parte… nadie puede saber que estoy vivo, por primera vez en su vida el trío tiene que ser discreto, lo entiendes… de eso depende mi vida y seguridad.**

**- Si señor, es que estoy tan feliz… **dijo comenzando a llorar de nuevo

**- ****Pásamelo que me llamo a mí; es mi celular el quiere hablar es conmigo.**

**- Sammy deja el fastidio.**

**- Vanesa…**

**- ****Dígame Almirante**

**- No me llames así entiende Discreción sobre todo… bien te resumo rápido porque se como son ustedes…**

**- No me dio tiempo de abordar el transportador por estar en una reunión con el Consejo de Gobierno; este tenia que despegar porque el vuelo ya había sido programado y los diputados del consejo de revisión ambiental ya estaba abordo, así que decidí tomar un vuelo civil mas tarde… lo cual admito me salvo la vida.**

**- No me había podido comunicar con ustedes porque después del atentado hemos estado reunidos con inteligencia a fin de determinar un curso de acción, del cual se te darán mas detalles.**

**- Por el momento,**** lo primero que necesito es que en la identificación de cuerpos se identifique el mió Vanesa, los terroristas deben asumir que alcanzaron su objetivo y que yo estoy muerto… así se descuidaran y serán más fáciles de atrapar… Vanesa tu Sammy, y kim son mi personal de confianza para esta misión, cuento con ustedes.**

**- Si señor**

**- Vanesa existen otras cosas que posiblemente tendrán que hacer pero se las informare en su momento… solo nos comunicaremos por este celular… nadie intervendría nunca un teléfono de Sammy… así que lo considero una línea segura…**

**- Si señor**

**- Como siguen Lisa y Claudia, me entere que están heridas.**

**- Estamos en el Hospital esperando noticias pero sus heridas no parecían tan graves…**

**- Cuando crees que puedan asumir sus labores?**

**- No lo se señor, pero usted sabe lo terca que es Lisa, y no se diga de Claudia…**

**- Vanesa voy a asignar a una persona para que maneje conjuntamente con Lisa la RDF mientras estoy…mmmm en el anonimato por llamarlo de alguna forma, él tendrá todas las facultades y ustedes le harán caso en todo lo que diga y le colaboraran en todo… lo designare para que acabe con los terrorista de una vez; no quiero mas ataques… ni a civiles ni a militares.**

**- SI SEÑOR.**

**-Bien y Vanesa…**

**- Si señor**

**- No maltrates a Sammy sabes lo delicada que es y se pone a llorar, dile a Claudia que cuide de ustedes mientras no estoy, las extrañare a todas y dale un beso de mi parte a Roy…**

**- Por supuesto todo se hará como usted diga.**

Vanesa corto la llamada

**- ****Chicos tenemos que hablar todos en privado, vamos a esa sala de allá…**

Vanesa les explico a todos la situación y Max y Rick no pudieron estar más que de acuerdo con la posición del Almirante.

**- ****Vanesa y el Almirante no te dijo a quien iba a enviar a comandar con Lisa…**

**- ****No Rick no lo hizo, pero creo que este oficial viene es a cortar rabo y orejas… aparentemente el Almirante va ha ordenar una operación de Limpieza.**

Todos se miraron con caras preocupadas, …las cacerías de brujas era malas pero las operaciones de limpieza eran peores, atentaban contra el estado de gobierno, las garantías fundamentales y los derechos humanos, tal vez por eso el Consejo de la Tierra Unida quiere decretar el toque de queda y el estado de excepción… suspender las garantías básicas mientras se "retiran" a los terroristas de donde estén… esto siempre es malo porque la prensa no deja de acosar y atacar a los militares, podríamos incluso llegar a una guerra civil…

En eso se acerco el medico que esta atendiendo a Lisa y a Claudia…

**- Familiares de la Capitana Hayes y la Comandante Grand?**

**- Somos nosotros**

**- ****Bien les informo, que las heridas no son tan graves como se presumió al principio… la Comandante Grand tiene un brazo fracturado, algunos hematomas y un carácter de los mil demonios; le enyesamos el brazo, atendimos sus heridas y raspones; lastimosamente la medicina moderna aun no ha inventado nada para mejorarle el carácter, la tendrán que soportar tal cual es… aun así se tendrá que quedar en observación la noche, cosa que obviamente no quiere.**

**- ****Y Lisa?**

**- Bueno la Capitana a diferencia de la Comandante no tiene el carácter de los mil demonios, ella es un demonio… hasta me mordió.**

Ah este punto ni Max, ni Rick podían aguantar la risa…

**- Perdón doctor pero nos referíamos a su estado de salud**

**- Buen esta un poco magullada, así como las frutas, el golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte pero el daño fue mínimo, hasta por un momento llegue a pensar que la Capitana era una piloto con cabeza hecha de granito… pero no es así… Ella tan bien se tiene que quedar en observación la noche, y les recomiendo reposo de tres días… aunque conociendo a ese demonio dudo mucho que lo tome… si quieren verlas están compartiendo habitación, pero solo podrán verlas unos minutos, ellas necesitan descansar.**

**- Esta bien doctor muchas gracias.**

El doctor se retiro a ver otros pacientes

**- Chicos son ideas mías o ese doctor es un caso… **pregunto Sammy

**- Que le de gracias a Dios que se dedico a la medicina y no a la comedia porque sino estaría muerto de hambre…**

**- Vamos V que algunas de las cosas que dijo fueron graciosas**

**- Por Dios Sammy ni nos dio el número de habitación…**

Con esto el grupo se retira a fin de localizar a sus amigas… en otro lugar al mismo momento se encuentra el General Land. El es un duro agente de contra inteligencia pero en tiempo de paz era un experto en relaciones públicas y según se dice él prefiere el campo de batalla al campo publicitario.

Se encuentra revisando en su escritorio la situación de Nueva Macross, y determina que es grave; el ejercito de la Cruz del Sur pese a ser brutales son un simple atajo de bandoleros de uniforme no tienen la brillantez y brutalidad necesaria para causar daños de gran magnitud, además que se mueven en zonas despobladas y en recuperación natural pero la situación de Nueva Macross es totalmente distinta, se juega con la vida de centenares de personas civiles y militares, los cuales están siendo objeto de una campaña de terror; para acabar con esto se requiere brutalidad y tacto al mismo tiempo lo cual no es fácil y pero él sabe quienes puede usar para terminar esta batalla.

Pero el problema es que si usa a la Capitana de la forma en que esta pensando hacerlo podría terminar de enemigo de todo el alto mando; y jugar con la imagen de la Capitana es un juego peligroso debido a que ella esta comprometida para la gran misión de Global; si decide usar esa técnica debe actuar con rapidez, tino y sangre fría, en caso contrario se convertirá en piltrafa militar, Dios sabe que Global se encargaría de ello con sus propias manos… _cuan simple es la vida del infante, éste no tiene que lidiar con los pelmazos del Estado Mayor._

__  
En ese momento le llega una llamada proveniente del alto mando de Ciudad Monumento.

…**  
- Si señor Almirante he sabido lo del atentado, pero el General…  
-Land tu eres el más capacitado para el comando conjunto, dirígete a Macross de inmediato y resuelve esta situación no me interesa a quien tengas que enterrar debes contener a esos desgraciados y terminar con estos atentados.**

******- Señor los terroristas son fáciles de neutralizar si me da permiso para actuar de 36 a 48 horas haré hablar a cierto pelmazo y luego nos enfocaremos en Kairón.**

**- Bien quiero que actúes rápido y silencioso sabes que el publico no aceptara tus tácticas.**

******- No se preocupe señor, ya tengo un medio para lidiar con eso.**

**- ****Bien, espero resultados Land y los espero pronto no me decepciones.**

**- No lo haré señor**

**- Recuerda que trabajaras en coordinación con Lisa y Claudia, la Comandante Claudia Grand y la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes, no quiero escúcheme bien General, no quiero bajo ningún concepto que ni Lisa ni Claudia se ensucien las manos con esto… entiende.**

**- Si señor y no lo harán, creo que se me ocurrirá algo para tenerlas ocupadas el tiempo suficiente mientras dura esta misión.**

**- Eso espero General.**

De inmediato llama a su segundo el Mayor Beria.

**-Bien Igor que tus cosacos se encarguen del primo del canario y le hagan cantar aunque no es el cabecilla, quiero saber todo lo que él sabe, principalmente como carajo llegaron al Almirante. Quiero el nombre del traidor si es que hay uno.**

******- Délo por hecho General.**

Es machismo mas largo y mucho mas interesante pero tengo sueño y tengo machismo trabajo mañana, les prometo continuar pronto porque estoy adaptando no creando…**Besos y Saludos Cat, **espero** Silvestre **que te sientas contento con la adaptación**… Bye**


	15. Chapter 15

Siguiendo con las ideas de mi colaborador **Silvestre28** seguimos con la historia… espero que les guste. Como siempre les recuerdo que Robotech no me pertenece… Gracias por todos sus comentarios…**Besos y Saludos** **Cat.**

Capitulo 15

Han pasado 24 Horas desde el ataque a la Base, Claudia y Lisa ya fueron informadas de la situación y han decidido dar a los medios la noticia de la muerte del Almirante Global, se realizara un funeral de honor, en días de la próxima semana…

**- ****Chicas papa me acaba de llamar…** papa es el nombre clave que le han dado al Almirante…

**- Y que dijo Sammy**

**- Que esperemos la llegada del General Land ****con su personal de confianza en las próximas horas…**

**- Bien así que ya sabemos quien va a ser tu colaborador Lisa…**

**- Que sabemos de este General?**

**- es un hueso duro de roer, tiene fama de ser preciso y efectivo; y aparentemente tiene muy pocos escrúpulos… fija una meta y no le importa como a quien tenga que pisar o matar para conseguirla**

**- Vanesa de donde sabes eso**

**- Tengo un amigo en inteligencia… les guiño el ojo**

**- Bien preparémonos para su llegada, estaré en mi oficina; Claudia me acompañas?**

**- Si claro…**

En la Oficina de Lisa…

**- Claudia no me gusta para nada esto…**

**- A mi tampoco, creo que Rick tiene razón y van a comenzar una operación limpieza.**

**- Por dios Claudia si es así, todos corren peligro, sabes que más de una vez este tipo de operaciones ha causado más repercusiones en la población civil que las queridas…**

**- Tranquila Lisa el General parece una persona de experiencia, el encontrara una forma de lidiar con la población civil**

**- Eso espero…**

El General Land llego, y como todos lo esperaban decidió tomar el mando de la Base prácticamente en su totalidad, se reunió con inteligencia y evaluó la capacidad militar de la Base, tanto en defensa como en ataque, parecía más un auditor que un Militar; además cuadro cenar con el trío, de allí si obtendría información… menos mal que Claudia decidió acompañarlos solo para tener a las chicas bajo control…

**- ****Capitana no se ofenda, no estoy revisando su trabajo solo estoy determinando con que cuento para trazar un plan de ataque efectivo**, le dijo el General a Lisa, pero a ella no se sentía cómoda con lo que hacia…

**- Mañana nos reuniremos en el Salón Azul, con varios miembros del alto mando y daré unas pautas para poder cumplir mi misión**

**- Si señor**

Lisa termino sus labores se retiraba cansada de la Base, cuando un vehiculo militar se detuvo a su lado…

**- ****Súbete Lisa te llevo a tu casa.**

**- ****No gracias Hunter prefiero caminar**

**- ****Por Dios Lisa acabas de salir del hospital, deja que te lleve, por favor…**

Lisa decidió no discutir mas en verdad estaba cansada…

**- Lis como te sientes?**

**- Mejor, solo estoy algo cansada.**

**- Lisa sabes que te he extrañado…**

**- Hunter por favor no trates de hablar conmigo, solo viajemos en silencio, en verdad estoy cansada…** Solo quería llegar a casa, descansar y abrazar y mimar a Roy tenia la impresión que el día de mañana será difícil.

**- Esta bien Lisa, recuéstate yo manejo.**

**- Bien.**

Lisa llego dormida a su casa, Rick decidió no despertarla, busco las llaves en su bolso y cargo a Lisa dormida hasta la puerta, como habia hecho muchas veces en el pasado; la puerta se abrió sola y se asomo una señora algo mayor…

**- Buenas noches le ocurrió algo a la Capitana?** La señora Elena miraba a Rick con asombro, _wow este tiene que ser el papa de Roy, pero si es igualito…_pensó

**- No Lisa solo esta un poco cansada. Me puede indicar cual es su cuarto para recostarla****.**

**- Si claro, segunda puerta a la derecha… ya le abro la puerta para que la acueste la pobre debe de estar agotada**

**- Si eso parece… y usted se encarga de **Rick seguí intrigado por la presencia de la señora en la casa…**atender a Lisa?**

**- Bueno si entre otras cosas.**

**- Y ya se va? Si desea puedo llevarla a su casa**

**- No tranquilo, no me puedo ir hasta que la Capitana no despierte y creo que mejor la dejo descansar hoy, de todas formas yo aquí tengo mi cuarto y no tengo familia que me espere, ese es el mal de la guerra.**

Rick observo un cuarto con la puerta semiabierta al lado del de Lisa se notaba que las paredes estaban pintadas de azul cielo, le llamo la atención pero se imagino que era el cuarto de la señora, por lo que acababa de decir…

**- Buenas noches joven.**

**- Rick mi nombre es Rick…**

**- Bien mi nombre es Elena, cuídese y muchas gracias por traer a la capitana…**

**- No hay de que… y buenas noches…**

Base Macross. Sala de conferencias, Salón Azul. Al día siguiente…

Se encuentran reunidos desde hace horas, los altos mandos militares de Nueva Macross… Tenían horas discutiendo planes de acción, la verdad es que todos y cada uno de los planes era Brutal y certero, este General no iba a dejar cabos sueltos…y Lisa solo se preguntaba de donde habría obtenido su información aunque no quería pensar en el método usado.

**- Bien señores con sabrán por razones obvias no contamos con el Almirante para solventar esto, debemos actuar rápido y retomar la iniciativa; además que cierto asunto mantenido en absoluto secreto deberá salir a la luz; **dijo mirando a Lisa** así que mil disculpas Capitanes; el asunto de la operación espantapájaros deberá concluir esta mañana ya empezaron los rumores, así que mejor adelantarlo.**

Lisa y Rick no saben de que se trata solo siguen su instinto… los rumores dicen que cuando Land hace algo lo mejor es seguirle el juego o tu cadáver puede aparecer por algún lado. Y conociendo al individuo en este momento no dudan ni por un segundo que los rumores sean verdad.

**- Lo entendemos. **Respondió Lisa por los dos.

**- Bien por favor Coronel Maistroff llame a una conferencia de prensa para dar cierta noticia.**

**- Si General,** respondió con un tono seco en su mirada hay odio hacia quien considera un usurpador de su poder y que encima ya parece tener aprecio por ese par.

**- Bien ahora todos ****retírense voy a conversar un poco con los Capitanes Hunter y Hayes.**

**- Si señor****.**

En la sala solo quedaron el General Land, su segundo al mando el mayor Beria, Rick y Lisa los cuales se encontraban de pie a fin de despedir a todas las grandes autoridades que se retiraban de la sala, con un saludos militar.

Cuando todos se retiran el General se sienta y empieza poner orden en este pandemonio, que le dejo el Almirante en las manos.

**- Bien Hunter voy a hablar y si pregunta algo lo matare entendido.**

******- SI GENERAL LAND.**

**- Primero para que estemos claros; tengo plenos poderes para destruir a los terroristas y renegados usando cualquier medio que este a mi alcance; y he decidido por eso que será una operación brutal y rápida…**

**- Pero Señor**

**- Capitana tal vez no la instruí de que usted tampoco podía hablar por eso se la dejare pasar… esta vez; pero cállese y escuche.**

**- Si señor**

**- Bien en donde íbamos ah si…vamos a matar a mucha pero mucha gente, ustedes saben que en este tipo de operación siempre sale un imbecil diciendo "Mi hijo no era terrorista" o "los militares son asesinos ellos eran civiles pacifistas"… etc, etc, etc… esa verborrea cansina; ustedes saben cosas sin importancia alguna; lo importante es que necesito una mega distracción para que la prensa no joda.**

**- Señor y…**

****Hunter se gano un golpe corto directo a su estomago propinado por el segundo al mando del General… Lisa solo miraba la situación asombrada pero decidió no interferir.

******- Le dije que no hablara Hunter.**

******- Bien Capitana dígame que tipo de evento armaría para cubrir una mega operación de esta envergadura.**

******- En otros tiempos lo ideal serian los juegos olímpicos o una gran boda real.** Aclara Lisa pensando que tal ves el General desea usar la boda del canario con Rick.

**- Bien en vista que lo primero esta programado para dentro de 2 años y no lo podemos adelantar necesitamos una boda real.**

Rick se puso pálido, no le gusto como sonó eso… el no esta listo para casarse con Mimey… no ahora ni nunca.

******- Así que par de tórtolos semi-adolecentes se me casan dentro de de 2 semanas y de paso bautizan a su hijo. Ya todo esta arreglado… no tiene que preocuparse por nada.**

******- Que?**

******- Hunter felicidades es padre, tiene un hijo con la Capitana Hayes.**

****

**- Pe…Pero...**

Hunter recibió otro golpe corto al estomago.

**- Supongo que sabes lo que hiciste hace… a ver… **sacando su agenda** si, fueron exactamente 11 meses, el día de hoy… pero que casualidad… Este es un dato aportado por inteligencia de Nueva Macross he de admitir que los chicos de ese departamento son hacendositos o tienen mucha curiosidad por la vida personal de ustedes dos.**

******- Quiere decir… **pregunto Rick mirando a Lisa,la cual solo dirigió su mirada al suelo… **cuando estuviste en el satélite fabrica… Oh Dios… **se tomo la frente con la mano y cayo en la silla de Golpe.

**- Hunter no le he dado permiso de sentarse y si no quiere que Roy sea hijo único es mejor que ni pregunte ni moleste.**

**- Señor yo...**

**- Hunter si tratas de pones en claras todo lo que echo el Almirante, ayudando y conspirando con la Capitana y toda su legión de seguidoras; él y toda su seudo familia acabaran ante una Corte Marcial; cosa que se que usted no quiere. Porque Usted no quiere eso…Verdad Hunter…**

**- No señor**

**- Bien**** así que habrá boda, necesito ese acontecimiento que tendrá a los babosos de la prensa detrás de ustedes y de su pequeño mientras nosotros nos dedicamos a limpiar la casa. Este es el momento perfecto dirán que la boda se realiza porque no quiere dejar a la Capitana sola con la pena de la muerte de su segundo padre… y esto era algo que Global les pido a ambos antes de morir…**

**- Lisa este tipo esta diciendo que soy padre… que tenemos un hijo… juntos…**

**- ****Hunter es lento de mente o que? tiene suerte de que no estemos en otros tiempos o créame que el Almirante le hubiese hecho algo o mínimo lo hubiese trasladado al ultimo rincón de la tierra; además debería agradécele a la Capitana, que no lo ha demandado por pensión de alimentos, es mas no se como nadie lo ha enfrentado, toda la Base piensa que Usted es un irresponsable, inmaduro y mal padre.**

**- Toda la Base?**

Esta vez recibió un manoton en la cabeza debido a que estaba sentado.

**- ****Que le dije acerca de no preguntar nada Hunter, me estoy cansando de repetir. Así que para calmase vaya a dar unas vueltas en su avioncito; hable con su mejor amigo; **revisando otra vez la agenda,** el Teniente Sterling si no me equivoco; luego se ducha se pone presentable y se empieza a comportar como un hombre de familia… y si no sabe como hacerlo aprenda en la próxima media hora si no quiere que lo mande a despellejar, aunque en su caso haría una excepción y con gusto lo haría con mis propias manos. Retírese**

Rick iba a decir algo mas necesitaba hablar con Lisa pero la mirada del General le dio a entender que saliera de ahí. Y la verdad es que el tipo era intimidante y sabían que no jugaba con las reglas… contra todo pronóstico… Richard Hunter por primera vez en su vida fue obediente a sus superiores y salio de allí… definitivamente necesitaba volar para aclarar su mente.

******- Bien capitana me imagino que estará pensando porque usted y no Mimey… es simple, su boda es la requiero… la boda de una estrella de medio pelo en acabose es solo noticia continental; pero la boda de una heroína de Guerra, hija del Almirante Hayes; alta oficial de la RDF y una de las hijas putativas del Gran Almirante Global, ganador de la Guerra Robotech con el mejor Piloto de Combate que la RDF ha tenido desde el fallecido Roy Fokker y que encima en honor a este gran soldado han nombrado a su único hijo; Wow eso será noticia hasta en Marte. Le recuerdo Capitana que para las nuevas generaciones los héroes militares son mas importantes que los artistas y cantantes, a ustedes ellos les deben sus vidas y lo saben…**

**-**** No me mire así Capitana que lo digo en serio, soy experto en relaciones publicas y si una cosa sé, es manipular a los medios… y estoy muy orgulloso de eso. Ahora bien para que vea que no soy tan malo dígale a la Comandante Grand que vaya a la villa militar y le diga al pajarraco que ella solo ha sido una distracción montada por el esquizofrénico de su prometido, que siempre la ha amado a usted y que necesita que desocupe la vivienda Militar lo mas pronto posible ha y póngase esto.**

Y le entrega un anillo de 5 quilates, **no se preocupe es cortesía de la RDF.** Lisa miro el anillo un poco triste.

**- Capitana, aunque usted no lo crea****, de acuerdo a inteligencia, el canario se compro su propio anillo… el Comandante nunca lo hizo… además que yo sepa usted ya recibió un anillo a su gusto en una oportunidad.**

**- Señor pero como usted sabe que yo escogí mi anillo…**

**- Estudie con Riber en la academia… él la quería mucho Lisa y solo quería su felicidad; y si esta en mis manos colaborar un poco con eso lo haré…**

**- Gracias Señor.**

Después de un momento…

**- Señor le parece adecuado que la Comandante Grand lidie con la situación del Canario…**

**- A decir verdad no… pero ella me lo solicito anoche cuando cenábamos con el trío, en realidad me lo rogó, incluso me ofreció algunas cosas como soborno, cuando menciono una ensalada de piña no me pude negar; como le dije Capitana no soy tan malo… solo soy humano…**

**- Oh… ya veo…**_algún día voy a tener que averiguar cual es la debilidad de los hombres por la ensalada de piña…_

**-**** Bueno Capitana puede retirarse por el momento, piense medite y prepárese porque tiene un demonio que enfrentar, cualquier cosa si Hunter se pasa de estupido, me llama y yo me encargo de ponerlo en cintura… y no se vaya muy lejos nos reuniremos después para más detalles de la boda y la misión…**

**- Si señor…**

Jajaja que creían que el nuevo personaje se iba a ligar a Lisa, pues nop… esta es una historia no una telenovela…y yo soy fan de Rick y Lisa…** besos y saludos… Cat **


	16. Chapter 16

A mis amigas no se preocupen que si voy a terminar el otro Fics… pero les recuerdo que se aceptan sugerencias… espero que este capitulo les guste Gracias por todos sus comentarios, los cuales han sido bastante abundantes… (Cat feliz YEP) espero no decepcionarlos… a **Silvestre28 **mi colaborador o colaboradora estrella mijo ponte a trabajar que se nos acaba la trama ; ) … vamos échenle porras a Silvestre… Este es un capitulo de unión, así que lo interesante pasa en el siguiente…aun así creo que lo van a disfrutar… **Besos y Saludos** **Cat.**

Capitulo 16

Rick salio como alma que lleva el diablo de las instalaciones del Almirantazgo hacia el Hangar Skull; necesitaba ponerse a volar y no iba a perder más tiempo… El personal de la Base se quitaba de su camino, de pronto todo comenzó a moverse mas lento, he hizo mas calor… Max seguía a Rick de cerca pero sin decir nada, veía a su amigo molesto, aun no sabia porque, pero era mejor estar cerca sin interrumpir.

**- Soy un idiota, soy el imbecil mas grade de la bolita del mundo… como pude ser tan estupido Dios…** Gritaba Rick Hunter a todo pulmón…

En el hangar se encontraban el Jefe de mecánicos del Skull y el Teniente piloto del Skull 7.

**- Demonios mira como camina; Oh Dios ya se entero verdad****?**

**- Yo creo que si****, Teniente.**

**- Roger porque tenia que ocurrir esto cuan****do estoy de guardia. Porque… Porque?**

**- Tranquilo Teniente el Capitán aun no ha hablado con la Capitana…**

**- Como lo sabes?**

**- Porque aun no hemos visto lo peor de esto.**

**- Ese es el consuelo que me das?**

**- Vamos Teniente yo soy el Jefe de mecánicos no su mama para andarlo consolando, déle suba su Varitech y encienda las luces, necesito revisar el sistema eléctrico.**

**- Jefe pero no corremos peligro estando aquí?**

**- Bueno yo no, porque yo no soy piloto; allá usted…**

En eso Rick pasa caminando repitiendo incoherencias…parecía el propio loco salido del manícomio.

**- Todos en la Base lo saben, todos en la RDF lo saben y nadie me dijo nada…** murmuraba… mientras pasaba por el frente del Skull 7 en reparación…

**- Teniente Simmons**

_Oh Dios me vio, no permitas que me mate, no lo permitas_**… Roger…**

**- Sorry Teniente pero esta de su cuenta.**

**- Baje ahora quiero preguntarle algo.**

**- Si Capitán… **_Demonios porque yo, porque? Si se esto, nadie me saca de mi camita esta mañana._

Max se paro al lado de Rick esperando a que el Teniente bajase de su Varitech

**-Rick que quieres con el Teniente?**

**- Solo voy a preguntarle algo Max y luego de eso tú y yo vamos a hablar.**

Max no sabe porque pero la mirada de Rick le dio algo de miedo por primera vez en su vida…

**- Teniente Simmons reportándose señor**

**- Descanse… voy a hacerle una pregunta y quiero que me responda la verdad… entendió Teniente**

**- Si Señor.**

**- Usted sabia que la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes tiene un hijo?**

_Dios esa pregunta Nooo porque yo?, porque?_ El pobre teniente trago grueso y a Maximiliam Sterling le llego el entendimiento de porque su amigo estaba actuando así… _Mierda_ es lo único que pensó él y todas las personas en el Hangar mientras desaparecían sigilosamente, no querían ser considerados bajas de la guerra Hunter-Hayes…

**- ****Bueno señor esa pregunta es algo difícil de contestar… yo no sabría decir... este… este… Teniente Sterling**

**- No busque ayuda en Max Teniente, sea un hombre, la pregunta es muy fácil de contestar, sabia usted que la Capitana Hayes tiene un hijo Si o No? RESPONDA AHORA…**

**- Señor lo supe el día que llego el transportador del satélite fabrica yo estaba en la base ese día señor…**

**- Bien, así que si lo sabía**

**- Si señor**

**- Bien y por casualidad usted sabe quien es el padre de ese Bebe Teniente?**

_Dios porque me odias tanto…_

**- No señor**

**- Pero presume quien es cierto? Puedo verlo en sus ojos… **dijo con voz baja y mirada de desquiciado.

**- ****Rick creo que es tiempo que dejes al crió en paz, vas a hacer que moje sus pantalones…** dijo Roger desde el Skull 7 donde trabajaba

**- Roger solo quiero saber, si soy el ultimo en enterarme en esta**** Maldita Base que Lisa tiene un hijo mío…**

**- Lo hubieses preguntado antes, yo te puedo responder con todo gusto… **

**- Si eres el ultimo en enterarte… me imagino que tu siguiente pregunta es porque nadie te dijo nada… Simple, fuiste un imbecil con la Capitana, ella portando tu hijo en su vientre y tu dejándola embarcada frente a toda la Base, humillándola reiteradas veces con tus malcriadeces sin importarte quien estuviese presente; y completaste mudándote con "el Corazón de Nueva Macross" y proponiéndole matrimonio, en sus narices…**

**- En verdad crees Richard H****unter que alguien en esta base te iba a dar mas armas para que volvieses a embarrar a una mujer tan valiosa como la Capitana en mierda?... Ubíquese Capitán porque le hace falta… Teniente Simmons vuelva a subir a su Varitech, en esta Base venimos a trabajar, no ha discutir la vida sentimental de nuestros Superiores…**

El Teniente Simmons le hizo una venia rápida al Capitán Hunter y subió a su Varitech…

**- Gracias Roger no tengo con que pagarte****.**

**- Teniente me conformo con que pague las cervezas de hoy.**

**- Es un trato…**

Rick no dijo mas nada solo camino al lado de Max, se iban a encerrar en la Oficina del Skull…

Lisa salio de la Sala Azul con mucho cuidado mirando ha ambos lados del pasillo…

**- ****Escondiéndote le a alguien Lisa?**

**- ****Claudia me asustaste…**

**- Así**** tendrás tu conciencia**

**- ****No es eso Claudia… por cierto tu sabias que iba a pasar en esa reunión y no me dijiste nada…**

**- ****Vamos Lisa, se sincera de saber lo que iba ha pasar nunca hubieses entrado a esa sala**

**- Clau, ya él sabe lo de Roy…**

**- Y como lo tomo?**

**- No lo se**** Clau, pero parece que no muy bien. **

**- ****Y que esperabas?**

**- No se que esperar pero me preocupa que haga una locura… por cierto, el General acepto que le dieras la noticia al Canario y que te recuerdes de su ensalada de piña**

**- Yo sabia que iba a aceptar… la ensalada de piña nunca falla amiga, **ledijo guiñándole el ojo**… Ok voy a ir en la tarde al salir de la Base; vamos a trabajar Lis eso te hará bien…**

**- No es mejor que enfrente a mis propios demonios**** de una vez…**

En la Oficina del Skull…

Rick entro y se lanzo a la silla de su escritorio tomando su cabeza entre sus manos… mientras que Max se sentaba en frente…

**- Demonios… tu lo sabias cierto?**

**- Si Jefe**

**- Y desde cuando lo sabes? AH MAX DESDE CUANDO?**

**- Desde que tuve problemas con mi Varitech en la misión de escolta Jefe…**

**- ME TRAICIONASTE y aun así te consideras Mi Amigo.**

**- Rick no era mi deber decírtelo y lo sabes… solo la Capitana podía tomar esa decisión.**

**- Dios Max soy padre, soy padre y ni siquiera conozco a mi hijo…**

**- Es ****un bebe muy lindo y muy sano si pregunta**

**- Lo conoces?**

Max solo asintió con la cabeza…

**- Crees que es cierto lo que dijo Roger, que me merezco lo que me pasa…**

**- No lo se Jefe, no soy quien para juzgarlo.**

Después de unos minutos de silencio

**- Max toda esa ****cuestión de que Lisa estaba enferma en el satélite fabrica, era solo el embarazo cierto?**

**- No Jefe la verdad la Capitana se vio muy mal con el embarazo y el parto; en mas de una ocasión pensamos que la perdíamos a ella o al bebe…**

**- Por Dios como no me lo dijeron, mi deber era estar a su lado…**

**- Jefe usted hizo su elección, decidió quedarse con Mimey, así que no se queje… de todas formas la Capitana nunca estuvo sola el Almirante se encargo de eso.**

**- De eso y de enviarla bien lejos, para que no la viera a ella ni a mi hijo… p****or eso Lisa tiene una ayudante en casa, para cuidar al bebe**

**- Así es Jefe.**

Rick se giro, tomo su chamarra de aviador y salio por la puerta, como alma que llega el diablo…

**- Me ocultaron que tenia un hijo, Max estoy tan molesto que en verdad no se de lo que soy capaz…**

**- ¿A donde se dirige Jefe?**

**- A donde crees? quiero ver al bebe.**

_Oh Dios no de nuevo_

**- Teniente Simmons ha visto al Capitán Hunter?**

**- Si señora**

**- Teniente no sea imbecil si le pregunto si lo ha visto es para que me diga donde esta?**

El Teniente trago grueso antes de responder

**- En su oficina Capitana**

Lisa se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia la oficina del Skull

**- Roger tengo miedo…**

**- Lo se crió, lo se.**

Lisa no tuvo que llegar hasta la oficina, se encontró con Rick de frente…

**- No quiero hablar contigo**

**- Rick creo que…**

**- Tú no crees nada Lisa, te agradezco que en estos momentos no me dirijas la palabra…**

**- Rick hermano solo cálmate, tal vez deberías escuchar a la Capitana**

**- Para que Max?**** para que me diga que me oculto a mi hijo por venganza, porque no me quise quedar con ella… porque preferí a Mimey**

Esas palabras hirieron a Lisa en lo más profundo… paso su mano por su rostro intentando de mantener un poco la compostura.

**- Pero ya vez Max aparentemente es cierto lo que dicen; quien ríe al último ríe mejor, mira el anillo en manos de la Capitana, ella se gano el premio, se gano el marido…**

Lisa no aguanto más bofeteó la cara de Rick con todas sus fuerzas…

**- ****Eres un imbecil Richard Hunter… y olvídate de mí o de Roy, no te quiero cerca de ninguno de los dos… también puedes olvidarte de la Maldita Boda, no me casaría contigo ni en un millón de años, no me importa que el General Land amenace con matarme, o la maldita misión que se supone que debemos encubrir; prefiero la muerte que estar cerca de ti… Te odio Rick, Te odio con todas mis fuerzas… **Tomo el anillo de su mano y se lo tiro en la cara; dio media vuelta y abandono el hangar, caminado recta y con la cabeza en alto haciendo gala de todo el temple militar por el que se caracterizan los Hayes…

Para cuando Rick se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho ya era muy tarde…

**- ****Bueno Roger, contra todo pronostico, volvió a embarrarla con la Capitana.**

**- ****En realidad no se esperaba eso Teniente Simmons? Wow usted es mas inocente de lo que pensé…** le dijo Roger en voz alta.

Nadie en el Hangar se había dado cuenta que el Mayor Beria, estaba observando toda la escena a la distancia… _Vaya parece que el Capitancito quiere dar Guerra y arruinar los planes… Dios como voy a disfrutar pateándole el trasero_ y con estos pensamientos se retiro del Hangar… antes de llegar a la puerta una voz lo detuvo

**- Mayor…**

El solo giro y asintió con la cabeza

**- Si le va a dar su merecido al Capitán Hunter ****quiero participar.**

El Mayor solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta, no creía necesitar ayuda, pero una Meltran de su lado no le caería nada mal…

Bueno como dije capitulo de unión…** Suerte y besos… Cat.**


	17. Chapter 17

Ok un nuevo capitulo, y se preguntaran porque actualizo si dije que no lo podría hacer… bueno la policía de mi ciudad se puso en huelga… genial verdad y no tenemos acceso ni a notarias y registro y como soy abogado, no puedo hacer nada, y como los que están protestando tienen pistolas por ser la policía, yo me quedo en mi casita… patético verdad? **a Silvestre28 muchas gracias por las nuevas ideas… **y voy a usar mas de una que me gusta…** Besos y Saludos** **Cat.**

Capitulo 17

Rick se queda un rato frió mirando el piso del hangar repasaba su metida de pata una y otra vez…

**- Max no digas nada, ya lo se…**** yo y mi bocota estupida**

**- Solo su bocota Jefe?**

**- Max dame un respiro por favor que acabo de mandar otra vez mi vida a la mierda… **se arrodillo y recogió el anillo…** Vaya que es bonito**…suspiro**…me hubiese gustado elegirlo yo… **lo guardo en el bolsillo…

Eran horas del medio día cuando decidió salir, le sabe muy a mierda lo que le dijo Lisa el iba a ver a su bebe, porque el hijo de Lisa era su bebe y de nadie mas... _Lisa nunca se dejaría tocar por otro, de eso estoy seguro…_ _jajaja aun pienso que dirá el Grandioso General cuando ni Lisa ni yo nos presentemos a la rueda de prensa programada a las 5… jajaja va ha arder Troya…_

Cuando esta en la salida de la base se encuentra un vehiculo militar algo sospechoso... iba muy despacio, la placa no tenia números, su color era negro y tenia vidrios ahumados… repentinamente se detuvo a su lado y de el salieron dos militares cuarto bate (ósea grandotes) lo golpean con la culata de una pistola en la cabeza dejándolo semi-conciente y lo introducen en la fuerza al vehiculo

**- ****Hola Hunter como se siente?**

**- ****Mayor Beria? **Dijo Rick tomándose la cabeza

**- ****Si, pero no se preocupe… por ahora yo soy el menor de sus problemas, es mejor que duerma un rato…** en eso siente que le inyecta un liquido en el cuello y cae inconciente… el vehiculo arranco dirigiendo su camino por la calles de Nueva Macross a un destino incierto. Mientras tanto las cosas en la Base Macross siguen igual…

Rick despierta en un lugar desconocido y tarda unos minutos en enfocar lo que tiene a su alrededor… tenias las manos atadas, mas los pies y la boca la tenia libres; el cuarto era gris oscuro, iluminado por una luz muy tenue, sin ventanas y únicamente una puerta y una pared con un espejo, Rick estaba seguro que era dos caras y lo estaban observando; todo parecía un sótano de alguna especie… aunque nada le llamo la atención tanto como lo que tenia a su lado… _Por Dios pero si es Kyle, el primo de Mimey._

**- Que paso Hunter se te perdió uno igualito a mi? **Dijo en lo que medio podía hablar.

Kyle estaba amarrado a una silla le habían quitado los zapatos y parecía que tenia cada uno de los dedos de los pies fracturados, totalmente morados… le habían quitado varias uñas, se podía apreciarla sangre en el piso… lo mismo le hicieron en las manos, era horrible solo verlo, su rostro era casi irreconocible, totalmente hinchado y morado, Rick podía apostar que tenia la nariz fracturada, solo podía tener abierto un ojo, hablar para el debía ser un infierno…

**- Que te paso Kyle?**

**- Como si te importara… el uno consuelo que tengo es que te trajeron los mismos tipo que a mi, así que lo mas probable es que te hagan lo mismo bastardo… jajajaja.**

_Ok Kyle había perdido la razón o en verdad lo odiaba, pero tenia que sacarle toda la información que pudiera si quería sobrevivir…_

**- Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí?**

**- T****engo cara de reloj bello durmiente.**

**- Kyle cuantos era si nos unimos tal vez podamos salir de aquí juntos…**

En eso se abrió la puerta entraron el General Land y el Mayor Beria vestidos de civil... cerraron la puerta tras de ellos… El General se puso en cuclillas a su altura y lo miro con desprecio…

**- ****Vaya, Vaya pero miren que tenemos aquí… de aquí nadie sale hasta que yo lo digo, tampoco nadie escapa entendió?**

**- No hace falta que responda se que si entendió Hunter porque sino lo hizo yo me encargare que lo haga… mire se que decidió tirársela de arrechito y no seguir mi orden. Bien en realidad me lo esperaba, estaba rezando porque hiciera eso… ahora no tengo porque tener contemplaciones con usted…**

En eso entro a la sala un tipo vestido con una bata medica parecía un cientifico a Rick no le dio buena espina.

**- Señor que desea de él.**

**- jajaja no mucho... no lo maltrates dejando huellas necesitamos que este presentable para la prensa en unas horas...** de allí se dirigió a Rick…**le dije que aprendiera ha ser hombre y padre, hizo caso; no, ahora aprenderá por las malas... pónganle el suero...**

**- P****ero que demonios es eso?** el mayor Beria le dio un golpe en las costillas,

**- Cállese**** Hunter que después de que el suero haya efecto tendremos unas cuantas verdades de usted... **

**- Igor sácame a esta piltrafa de aquí... **

**- No después de lo que me han hecho, merezco quedarme a ver como torturan al imbecil de Hunter... **

**- Jajaja algo similar me dijo la zentraedi, creo que si vendiéramos entradas recaudaríamos un buen dinero... **

**- Déjate de tonterías y sigue las instrucciones... **

Kyle fue sacado a rastras de la habitación, sentaron a Rick a una silla y lo amarraron a ella por mas que lucho no pudo hacer nada para liberarse… cuando estaba instalado se acerco el medico extraño y le coloco un suero en la vena, no sabia que contenía, pero tenia miedo

**- Tranquilo Capitán, le prometo que después de esto solo le va ha doler su orgullo…**

El suero de la verdad comenzó a hacer efecto nublando los sentidos de Rick… El Mayor Beria ajusto la cámara al lado del espejo de dos caras; esta seria una sesión interesante, el General se ubico frente a Rick y comenzó con una serie de preguntas un interrogatorio que duro aproximadamente hora y media…

**- Jajaja vaya que el Capitán es un tipo interesante**

**- Interesante y complicado…**

**- Y ahora que hacemos General?**

**- Simple le pedí al Josh que le inyectara el antídoto lo necesitamos conciente… y si no actúa de acuerdo al guión trasmitiremos la grabación en todas las pantallas de la Base… **

**- Ya se lo dijo?**

**- Si Igor y adivina… esta mas que dispuesto a comportarse como un hombrecito…**

**- Jajaja, General, cada día me gusta trabajar más con usted…**

**- Lo se, no siempre se pueden hacer este tipo de cosas en la línea del deber… y dime igor que le sacarte al pacifista de segunda?**

**- Bueno Jefe, la que dio el pitazo de Global es una controladora aérea del turno de la noche, la pobre muchacha imbecil no sabía que estaba saliendo con un seudo-pacifista y la usaba como le da la gana…**

**- Humm… interesante no esperaba que una inocente fuese la informante.**

**- De todas formas es una fuga de información… aunque cuando le dije lo que pasaba, hablo todo lo que sabia de su novio y de todos los amigos que lo frecuentaban… creo que si le ponemos al tipo en frente; lo despelleja vivo.**

**- Así que Global tenía razón su gente es leal, que sorpresa…**

**- Aparentemente General…**

**- El pacifista también hablo de las células, los cabecillas y sus contactos con Khayron…**

**- Así que yo tenía razón en esta… Khayron esta involucrado…**

**- De eso no hay duda General…**

Su conversación se ve interrumpida cuando Rick sale de la "sala de castigos"… como la llama cariñosamente Beria…

**- ****Hunter listo para actuar ante las cámaras?**

**- ****No me quedas mas opciones, **dijo apretando los dientes con mucha ira… **pero el hecho que me tenga a mi no implica que tenga a Lisa de su parte… le aseguro que ella será mas difícil de convencer…**

**- ****Capitán no se preocupe por eso, como usted mismo pudo comprobar tengo mis métodos… **Rick sintió un escalofrió cuando dijo eso

**- ****No le hará daño, **no era una pregunta era una afirmación.

**- ****Por su puesto que no, la Capitana no es tan estupida ni tan terca como usted…**

**- Que hizo con Kyle?**

**- Preocúpese por usted Hunter; Kyle estuvo involucrado en el atentado, que pudo haber matado a Global y a su querida Lisa… en verdad lo quiere libre por allí?**

Rick no respondió, pero definitivamente no quería a ese hombre en la calle…

En eso entro por el pasillo una oficial…

**- ****Señor Teniente Kate Ritson reportándose…**

**- Descanse T****eniente… esta es su victima, lo quiero bañado vestido y presentable, uniforme nuevo, haga algo por el no quiero que se noten ni magulladuras ni moretones por ningún lado si es que los hay… vea a ver que es lo mejor que puede hacer por el… la rueda de prensa es a las 1700, tiene hasta las 1530 para hacer milagros, a esa hora lo quiero en mi oficina, para dar las ultimas pautas de la entrevista sea puntual**

**- ****Si señor…**

**- ****Capitan vaya con la Teniente y no desobedezca o ya sabe las consecuencias…**

**- ****Que? ahora soy un Kem, es que siempre quiso jugar a las muñecas General y..**

Rick se callo cuando el mayor le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago

**- ****No me mire así General allí no dejara marcas…**

**- ****Váyase Hunter por las buenas, retírese…**

La Teniente lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a la salida…

**- D****isculpe Capitán, pero le aseguro que el General no es un hombre con el que se quiera jugar.**

**- ****Si Teniente ya me he dado cuenta… **dijo mientras sacaba el anillo de compromiso de Lisa del bolsillo y jugaba con él.

Lisa estaba en la Base, hacia el intento de trabajar aun estaba deprimida, por lo que le había dicho Rick, lo peor es que era verdad, tal vez ella no se había querido vengar de él; pero definitivamente no quería exponer a su hijo al canario y Rick había elegido y ella iba a respetar su decisión;_ cualquiera puede ser padre, _pensó Lisa_ solo tengo que buscar a alguien que quiera hacer eso por Roy y que Rick se dedique a tener hijos con su adorado canarito… con tal Roy es solo mió, por eso firma Hayes, no Hunter…_

**- Lisa cariño ****te recuerdo que ya es hora de tu cita con el General…**

**- Gracias Clau…** y salio de su oficina para dirigirse a la que le habían asignado al General… _tenia que hablar con él para que suspendiera la rueda de prensa, tenia la impresión que el general no iba a dejar el asunto sin dar guerra pero ella haría todo lo que estaba en sus manos para salir de allí victoriosa…_

Lisa llego a la oficina del General y este la invito a sentarse…

**- ****Bien Capitana en que la puedo ayudar.**

**- Queria decirle que el Capitan Hunter y yo no vamos a casarnos y él de ninguna forma va ha formar parte de la vida de mi hijo.**

**- Y la mision?**

**- La misión se puede ir al carajo… es su misión no la mía.**

**- Excelente… **a Lisa no le gusto como sonó eso.

**- Bueno ****Capitana es obvio que no quiere cooperar. Dijo sonriendo… lo que hizo sentir mas incomoda a Lisa aunque no lo demostro…**

Bien pues le tengo algo sacando de su escritorio una carpeta.

**- ****Lea.**

La cara de Lisa se pone de espanto.

**- ****Usted no haría eso .**

La mirada del general la dejo seca.

**- ****No ponga su mejor carita de gatita contenta conmigo, la prensa y el imbecil de su prometido; haga lo que se le ordeno y "SAN" se acabo este asunto…**

Lisa lee el archivo una vez mas si no acepta hace lo que el General dice sacara a la Luz todos los desliz de inteligencia y robo de material clasificado del trío…

**- Es simple Capitana no tiene que pensarlo tanto… Oh hace el numerito ****ante los medios o sus amigas van presas...**

**- Global nunca ****permitiría esto**

**- Global no esta aquí… y usted no tiene forma de contactarlo… tiene hasta las 1530 horas, si a las 1540 horas no se ha aparecido en mi oficina; el anuncio a la prensa no será el compromiso ni el bautizo de su hijo, será uno muy diferente, uno que usted tiene en sus manos…**

**- Vamos Capitana no me odie tanto si le sirve de consuelo, su futuro marido la ama… mas de lo que usted se imagina…**

**- En sus sueños General**

Solo mire esto… en eso toma un control remoto y prende la televisión… se comienza a reproducir una cinta de video; Rick esta amarrado a una silla, en un cuarto oscuro, no parece muy conciente de lo que hay a su alrededor…

**- Por Dios General que ha hecho?**

**- Solo escuche Capitana creo que le parecerá interesante…**

Rick comenzó ha hablar en la pantalla

**- Pero que representa Mimey para usted?**

**- ****Para mí es solo una distracción. No me gusta estar solo.**

**- Y la Capitana Hayes?**

**- Amo a esa mujer pero me da terror.**

Allí detuvo la grabación el General…

**- No se la puedo mostrar toda como entenderá****.**

**- ****Que maravilla, tuvo que amarrarlo y drogarlo para que admitiese que sentía algo por mi que lo aterraba… fantástico General usted si hace sentir a una mujer valiosa…**

**- ****Pero bueno Capitana, nada es perfecto… por lo menos sabe que la quiere.**

**- ****Si muy en el fondo…**

**- ****Eso es algo, ya de allí todo dependerá de usted si quiere formar una familia… para usted, Rick y sobre todo para Roy… o es que su hijo no es lo mas importante?**

**- ****Si lo es… pero como le diremos a Rick? que mágicamente cambie de opinión y acepte casarme con él?**

**- ****No se preocupe Capitana… de eso yo me encargo usted solo este aquí a las 15:30 horas… puede retirarse**

**-**** Quiero que estemos claros en algo, no voy a humillarme ante rick Hunter ni ante nadie.**

**- Bien no tenía intenciones de pedírselo…**

Lisa se retiro pero no mostró ningún respeto por el General… para ella no era un hombre que se lo mereciera.

En eso entro Beria a la Oficina…

**- ****No es una mujer fácil.**

**- ****Si, es lógico ver porque el Capitán le tiene algo de miedo, no todo el mundo puede manejar en su vida a una mujer fuerte.**

**- La verdad Igor este que toda esta situación es patética; yo siendo Global se hubiese dado una buena tunda a los dos y los hubiese llevado al altar a rastras…**

**- Usted cree que ese matrimonio va ha durar?… es mas General… como va a lograr que es dos no se maten?**

**-Haciéndolos reconocer lo que sienten.**

**- No entiendo.**

**- Mira este par están mas que enamorados solo que no lo reconocen.**

**-Pero una esta en modalidad soy mujer y merezco respeto y tiene razón.Y el otro solo tiene Miedo.**

**- Miedo? **

**- Beria no todos los hombres buscamos la simpleza de la vida****, algunos pueden cargar contra un crucero de batalla en solitario, pero el compromiso es algo que les aterra mas que la muerte.**

**- Pero el estaba comprometido con la cantante.**

**- Si tu crees que se casaba con mis canario, me tengo que buscar un nuevo segundo, mas inteligente.**

**- ****Ehh?**

**- A veces el libido solo nos juega malas pasadas el esta buscando algo que le recordara quien era y lo que no quería ser; él jamás buscos ser militar y míralo ahora, es uno de nuestros mejores hombre, la chiquilla de Mimey solo le recordaba quien era; ahora tiene que aferrarse a lo real y a quien es…**

**- Y como lo haremos eso.**

**- Para empezar ya descubrí como manipularlos. **Dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

**- Como señor?**

**- Con su pequeño. Ambos tienen un alto sentido de la familia y el deber… No tienen de otra, mientras este el niño este presente ellos están obligados a fingir ser una pareja feliz y dejemos que las hormonas y los recuerdos hagan el resto.**

**-Y?  
- Oye soy militar no consejero familiar. El resto lo descifráremos mientras pase, además solo necesitamos la distracción no arreglarles la vida; ese es solo un proyecto personal no militar… y no tiene que salir de aquí…**

**- Entendido Señor…**

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo que resulto también ser de de unión**… **la rueda de prensa al próximo… me canse sorry… si puedo lo publico en la noche o en la mañana…** Suerte y besos… Cat.**


	18. Chapter 18

Por Dios si no esta tan patético… **a Silvestre28 muchas gracias por las nuevas ideas… **…** Besos y Saludos** **Cat.**

P.D: **Advertencia: **Fans de Kyle abstenerse de leer; silees es a tu riesgo y como siempre digo no les voy a dar mi dirección para que me linchen… **Cariños Cat**

Hey comenten Critiquen, Griten, se acepta lo bueno y lo malo… Lo importante es que hable… es un capitulo bastante fuerte espero que les guste Neow

Capitulo 18

Eran las 1530 horas y tanto Rick como Lisa estaban fuera de la oficina de Land esperando que los invitara a pasar… no se miraban pero ambos pensaban en lo mismo…_Como demonios lo/la abra convencido para que viniera aquí?_

En eso se abra la puerta de la Oficina y los invitan a pasar… **Claudia? **preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

**- A quien esperaban? Al conejo de pascua… no se haga ilusiones no me voy a quedar, ****así que les recomiendo que pasen adelante… compórtense… y Lisa por favor no me mates**

**- Claudia que hiciste?**

**- Solo seguí órdenes** y con esto se retiro dejando la puerta abierta…

Rick y Lisa entraron a la oficina para quedar pasmados en el sitio… encima del escritorio del General estaba el porta bebe de Roy y en una silla la pañalera; el General estaba cargando a Roy el cual estaba vestido con un monito cuerpo completo que le tapaba los piecitos; era manga larga con rayas anchas horizontales turquesa fuerte y luego Azul mas claro intercalado, en la parte delantera tenia el logo del Skull pequeño como bolsillo era de lo mas lindo y resaltaba sus ojos; se lo había regalado Max y Miriya cuando Lisa llego a la Tierra alegando que como buen hijo del líder Skull debía tener algo que lo identificara… Roy tenia su cabello oscuro peinado de lado y estaba sonriendo mostrando todas sus encías y en ambos lados de las mejillas se le hacían hoyuelos mientras que el General le hacia cosquillas y morisquetas para entretenerlo…

**- Así que al fin están aquí…**

**- General creo que es mejor que yo tomo a Roy…**

**- Ah no Capitana, Roy y yo estamos muy cómodos como estamos, mejor se sientan los dos y escuchan lo que les tengo que decir… verdad Roy, Verdad…** El bebe solo se rió mas fuerte…

Rick estaba mudo, desde que entro a la oficina y había puesto sus ojos en Roy no podía hablar… definitivamente su hijo se parecía a él, sus mismos ojos, sus mismos cabellos rebeldes el pobre… la piel de Lisa, _melo imaginaba con los ojos verdes de Lisa, pero tal vez lo logremos con el próximo…_ pero que demonios estoy pensando…

**- ****Creo que nunca les he dicho que me encantan los niños… aunque nunca he tenido tiempo de tener uno… Capitán le presento a su hijo Roy Henry Hayes…**

**- Como que Roy ****Henry Hayes? es Roy Henry Hunter-Hayes, y eso no esta en discusión General…**

**- Vaya por un momento pensé que iba negar a su hijo… usted sabe con las ganas que tiene de asumir responsabilidades…**

**- Aunque usted no lo crea General no soy tan rata para denegar de mi sangre, confió plenamente en Lisa y se que Roy es mi hijo, de eso no tengo dudas…**

**- Quiere cargarlo?**

A Lisa no le gusto para nada la idea…

**- Señor yo creo que es mejor si el Capitán…**

**- Ah, ah, ah Capitana no interrumpa, el es su padre y tiene derecho a cargarlo…**

**- No se como… **respondió Rick con algo de vergüenza**, nunca he cargado a un bebe…**

**- Vamos Capitán yo le enseño no es tan difícil… **el General se paro de su silla y Rick se acerco a él…

**- Ponga sus brazos como los tengo yo, para que acune al bebe yo se lo paso, siempre ****sosténgale la cabecita, así eso es… ya Roy esta un poco grande así que no esta tan blandito, podrá tomarlo mejor… no tenga miedo…**

Rick tomo a Roy completamente en sus brazos.

**- Dios es tan pequeño, y tan bello… ****y tan fuerte **Roy le había tomado un dedo con fuerza, con su manita y Rick comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro instintivamente…

**- He de admitir que es uno de los bebe mas bonitos que he visto… ojo que yo a diferencia de la Base no creo que se parece a usted…**

Rick solo rió pero le corrían lágrimas por los ojos, era una sensación muy extraña, era la felicidad plena algo que no había sentido nunca el piloto…

**- Lisa mira lo que hicimos, no es lo mas hermoso que has visto? **Pregunto mientras le besaba la frente el bebe…

**- Si Rick lo es… es lo más hermoso que tengo. **Dijo Lisa con una sonrisa

**- Que tenemos Lisa, que tenemos, porque él es nuestro… **Roy bostezo en los brazos de su padre, con el movimiento de Rick lo estaba durmiendo…

**- Bien creo que este pequeñín se quiere dormir, dámelo Rick para acomodarlo en el porta bebé…**

**- No Lisa déjalo aquí en mis brazos quiero tenerlo un ratito mas, huele tan rico…**

**- Rick así huelen todos los bebes…**

**- Pues este es el primero que huelo y me encanta…**

A los 10 minutos Roy se durmió, Rick le estaba cantando una nana que le cantaba su mama acerca de que cuando fuera grande seria un gran piloto… otra cosa que a Lisa no le hizo mucha gracia… El General solo los observaba interactuar mientras revisaba unos archivos…

**- Rick, Roy no necesariamente va ha ser piloto…**

**- Vamos Lisa, todos los Hunter aprendemos a volar un avión antes de los 10 años, solo lo enseñare, si no quiere ser piloto bien, pero por lo menos sabrá hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia… te parece?**

**- Rick a los 10 años?**

**- Lo discutiremos después Lis…**

Se les estaba acabando el tiempo y el General decidió que era tiempo de intervenir…

**- La rueda de prensa es en una hora, ****Capitán si se va ha arreglar para ella, puede ir… el Capital Hunter ya se arreglo y se puede quedar cuidando al bebe…**

**- COMO? No yo a Rick no lo dejo con mi hijo… y si llora él no sabe que hacer…**

**- Baje la voz Capitana, le recuerdo que el bebe se durmió, y lo puede despertar…**

**- Maldición **dijo Lisa por lo bajito…

**- Esas tampoco son el tipo de expresiones que dice una Mami, buena y abnegada… que ejemplo le esta dando al pequeño Roy?**

Lisa solo Gruño en respuesta

**- Vamos Capitana yo me quedo aquí y ya se dio cuenta que yo si tengo experiencia con bebe, tenia tres sobrinos antes del ataque de dolza… **Dijo algo triste…

**- Pero señor yo no me voy a casar con Rick…**

**- Eso lo discutiremos después… por el momento se anunciara el compromiso… y actuaran como niños buenos ante las cámara si no quieren estar asignados a una sonda de reconocimiento espacial los próximos 3 años, fuera de todo lo que ustedes ya saben que les puede pasar… **dijo mirando del uno al otro…Rick solo asintió con la cabeza y continuo mimando a Roy, Lisa suspiro en señal de derrota.

**- Bien pero eso no significa que acepte casarme con él…**

**- Eso lo puedo aceptar Capitana, ahora tome este archivo, son las especificaciones de la historia que le narraran a los medios, esta historia me la dejo Global para ustedes… Ahora vayan y traten de practicar su cara de poker.**

**- Señor el Almirante Global esta enterado de todo esto?**

**- Capitana si fue su idea, usted mejor que nadie sabe que el nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que le ocultara al Capitán Hunter la existencia de Roy… toda esta operación encubierta fue su idea…**

**- Demonios… Global me va ha oír cuando lo vea... **se acerco a Rick y beso a Roy en la frente, para salir de la oficina como alma que lleva el diablo…  
**- Vaya que tiene temperamento, tiene la Capitana…**

**- Ya se le pasara, a Lisa siempre se le pasa… aunque yo siendo el Almirante me busco dos guarda espaldas solo por si acaso…** y siguió meciendo a Roy de un lado a otro…

En la Rueda de prensa…

**- Demonios nunca había visto tanto periodista junto…**

**- Vamos, que están bien interesados… Hunter entréguele el bebe a la Comandante Grand… Roy no será presentado a los medios en esta ocasión, hay que incentivarlos para que los persigan buscando las primeras fotos de Roy… espero que estén listos y bien empapados de la historia que van ha contar, porque estamos a punto de comenzar el show… Mayor Beria, tenga la pistola lista solo por si acaso uno de estos dos se me echa para atrás…**

El General camino a la tarima para hacer el anuncio… con Rick y Lisa a su espalda… tomados de la mano y sonriendo… tal como decía el guión, Lisa le clavaba las uñas a Rick y estaba apunto de hacerlo llorar…

**- ****Esto será algo corto… y no se aceptan preguntas… **

**- Han salido nos rumores acerca de la exigencia de una Relación entre la Capitana Elizabeth Hayes y el Capitán Richard Hunter de la RDF… solo queremos decir que los rumores son ciertos…**

En ese momento se dispararon los flash de las cámaras y los periodistas le levantaron a hacer preguntas…

**- Y su r****elación con Miss Macross?**

**- Que dije acerca de las preguntas? Esperen que si se portan bien tal vez les deje hacer una o dos y les dejare tomar algunas fotos…**

Los periodistas se sentaron, la mayoría conocía al General, y sabían que solo les daría lo que él quisiera…

**- Así**** me gustan bien portados… La Señorita Macross, es parte de una operación en cubierta, se hizo pasar por la prometida de su buen amigo Rick Hunter, a fin de que los medios y los activistas pacifistas quitaran la atención de la Capitana Hayes mientras durara su embarazo…**

Aquí los periodistas se volvieron a levantar…

**- Ah.. ah, bi****en portados, se sientan… o los hecho y se van sin la noticia…**

**- Los Capitanes son los orgullosos padres de un bebe varón… bien, esto es todo el anuncio… tienen una rueda de 3 minutos de preguntas a los Capitanes antes de que vuelvan a su trabajo… y la RDF no quiere oír mas del asunto, esto no tiene importancia, solo son dos militares formalizando su relación… quedo claro?**

**- Si…**

**- Bien comienzan los 3**** minutos…**

Rick y Lisa dieron un paso al frente al podio para comenzar a responder preguntas… Rick decidió vengarse un poquito del arañazo que le metió Lisa haciéndola sentir incomoda… paso si brazo por su cintura y le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla mientras contestaba las preguntas… Lisa le lanzo una mirada de la que se entendía claramente, _esto me la vas a pagar_ pero los periodistas no se daban cuenta…

**- ****Capitanes tienen un hijo, como se llama?**

**- Roy, en honor a nuestro querido Roy Fokker**

**- Y cuanto tiempo de nacido tiene?**

**- 3 meses va ha cumplir cuatro…**

**- Cuando lo podremos conocer…**

**- Roy no es parte de la RDF, así que no veo para que quieren conocerlo… **respondió Rick

**- Capitán solo queremos saber a quien se parece…**

**- Es idéntico a su padre… **_lastimosamente…_respondió y pensó Lisa…

**- Cuando es la Boda?**

**- En unas dos semanas, aun la fecha no esta fijada…**

**- Porque ahora y porque la rapidez?**

**- Con la desaparición del Almirante, la RDF considera que es mejor que Rick y yo estemos juntos de ahora en adelante, es por motivos de seguridad…**

**- Capitana no le vemos un anillo, el Capitán aun no le ha comprado uno?**

**- Hey que pasa con ustedes? **En eso Rick saco el anillo del bolsillo de su uniforme… **ven que si tengo el anillo…**

**- Pero póngaselo no?**

Rick tomo la mano de Lisa y deslizo el anillo por su dedo mientras los periodistas se daban deleite con las cámaras…

**- Beso, Beso, Beso**

Rick tomo a Lisa de la cintura y la beso con ganas…_con tal igual va ha intentar matarme, por lo menos que lo haga con un motivo justo _pensó Rick…

_Eres Hombre muerto_ pensó Lisa…

La entrevista continúo por un rato mas…

Global desde el lugar donde esta… viendo las noticias

**- Con mil demonios que es esto?** _Lisa y Rick no pudieron hacer eso voluntariamente esto tiene que ser obra de Land…_ decide hacer una la llamada al General.

Al terminar la rueda de prensa cuando Lisa sabía que nadie más los veía.

**- Te pasaste Hunter…**

**- Yo solo seguí el papel que me asignaron Lis…**

**- Richard Hunter me vuelves a tocar y te juro…**

**- Me juras que Lisa? **Mientras le pasaba otra vez la mano por los hombros para que siguiera caminando…

Lisa se detuvo, y cuando Rick voltio a mirarla para decirle algo, le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas, lo dejo revolcándose en el suelo del dolor…

**- Eso te enseñara Rick Hunter a tener tus manos donde las vea…**

Cuando Rick pudo hablar…

**- Por Dios Lisa, sigues así y no vamos a tener más hijos…**

**- Y quien demonios te dijo que yo quería tener mas Hijos contigo…**

**- Vamos Lis ya admitiste que los hacia bonitos…**

**- **Grrrrr… **eres un tonto…**

**- Pero tonto y todo me quieres Lis**

**- Hunter no me hables, no me mires, no me toques, no te me acerques, porque mejor no vas a tirarte al canarito… y me dejas en Paz**

**- Primero porque te aseguro que tu eres mucho mejor en la cama… experiencia propia, **le dijo guiñandole el ojo

**- HUNTER…**

**- Tú preguntaste Lis… ves que eres masoquista…**

**- Púdrete Hunter definitivamente no quiero saber porque no te tiras a tu querido canario…**

En el final del pasillo los veía el Mayor Beria y el General Land los veían cuajados de la risa…

**- Vaya esos dos ****actúan como unos adolescentes…**

**- Es que los pobrecitos entre tanta batalla no tuvieron tiempo para madurar Mayor…**

**- Definitivamente…**

Rick y Lisa le dieron alcance a el General y el Mayor…

**- Y Roy? **pregunto Lisa

**- La Comandante Grand lo iba a llevar a casa, esta muy pequeño para andar dando tantas vueltas Capitana…**  
**- General tengo varias preguntas señor… **dijo Rick mientras salían de la rueda de prensa…

**- Dígame Hunter…**

**- Usted pidió que no se comentara nada del asunto…**

**- Son técnicas Hunter los periodistas siempre quieren lo que no pueden tener por eso se llama noticia…**

**- Pero no tiene miedo que Mimey nos desmienta? **Esta vez fue Lisa quien pregunto

**- Hayes la pusimos como la amiga abnegada que sacrifica su fama por la familia de su mejor amigo, ni el mejor manager del mundo pudo ganarle este tipo de publicidad positiva, y teniendo tan cerca su ****próxima gira, se callara la boca… de todas formas si da problemas, se la dejamos a Claudia y a la Teniente Sterlings… ellas ya pidieron ponerla en regla…**

**- Interesante ya se refiera a Claudia por su primer nombre y no por Comandante Grand**

**- Cuidado con lo que insinúa Capitana, recuerde que su trasero es mió…**

El General se encuentra en su oficina tiene muchas cosas que cuadrar con respecto a la misión y a la fachada de entretenimiento que ha montado, esta tiene que ser llamativa a la prensa.

En eso ingresa el Teniente Skorzeny.  
**- Y bien?**

**- Todo perfecto señor.  
- Desde cuando tendremos información?  
- Ya el sistema de monitoreo esta instalado; Khayron no estornuda sin que nos enteremos perfecto Teniente.  
**Suena el intercomunicador

**- Señor ha llegado el embajador Exedor.  
- Que pase retirase Teniente y felicidades fue muy riesgoso esa infiltración pero el riesgo valía la pena ese idiota ya nos sorprenderá.**

Mientras el Teniente se retira entra el embajador.

**- Bien señor embajador deseo que de inmediato me entregue las frecuencias de desactivación de las naves de Khayron.  
- Señor no.  
- Mire a diferencia de la mayoría del RFD y del honor en la Guerra de los Zentraedis yo si analizo el porque de la victoria en ves de simplemente atribuirlo a mi suerte o pericia así que hace meses mi equipo y yo analizamos sus ataques de al SDF-1 y notamos que en uno de ellos; yo diría que el mas violento, en un momento la fuerza de ataque se quedo totalmente quieta luego de una especie de onda sonora que afecto sus naves; así que por favor quiero esas frecuencias.  
- Dejeme explicarme mejor… Según nuestros expertos ciertas frecuencias derivadas de la música de cierta cantante no solo los atontaría sino que enfocadas de cierto modo puede causar una muerte mas que horrible a los Zentraedis y a las Meltran; así que si no quiere que eso sea desarrollado con las obvias consecuencias militares que algún loco como Khayron pueda usar ha mansalva; por favor déme todo lo que pueda servirme para acabar con los renegados.**  
Exedor vio claro las opciones y solo dijo.  
**- Tendrá toda la información requerida en la tarde.**

En eso suena el teléfono.

**- General Land****…**

**- Que demonios ocurre allá Land que es eso de Lisa y Rick?**

**- Señor A****lmirante usted tiene la paciencia de San francisco con su gente; no quería a su familia fuera de la Operación Limpieza pues bien, dígame que mejor forma de tenerlos en la banca y bien ocupados que armando la boda del siglo y tratando de esquivar a la prensa.  
- Pero…  
- Mire Almirante esto no estaría pasando si usted le hubiese puesto las cuentas claras al tarado de su futuro yerno hace 11 meses.  
- Como?  
- Vamos Almirante usted sabe todos los movimientos de Lisa desde que tuvo problemas ese Teniente obsesivo que usted mando a la Mongolia la vez interior. No se me haga el inocente… y vamos también ha estar claros que la Capitana tiene un gusto en hombres que aterra…  
- Pero…  
- Mi trabajo es saber cosas en especial si me servirán para que no me cuelguen por hacer mi trabajo. Ah y antes que pregunte la Capitana piensa que esto fue idea de usted… y esta sumamente "contenta" le aseguro que lo va ha recibir con mucho amor cuando regrese…**

**- Por un Demonios…  
**

En ese momento suena el celular.

**- Se confirma perfecto encargarte de parapeto y que sea lento pero muy lento. No me gustan los pacifistas de mentira… **y cuelga el celular para continuar su conversación con Global  
**- Que sucede?  
- Bien Almirante descubrimos quien quería darle chicharrón.  
- Agarro a los pacifistas.  
- Pues existen varios implicados, tres sectas pacifistas las cuales están esperando la distracción para ser desmanteladas y las armas fueron aportadas por Khayron ya tenemos varios espías en sus filas y acceso directo a sus sistemas. No se podrá mover sin que nosotros lo sepamos señor…  
- Pero que pruebas tiene de la intervención de las facciones pacifistas en el atentado?  
- Buena parte ha sido monitoreo y la otra confesiones que mi gente obtenido.  
- Ha estado torturando gente.  
- Señor con los sistemas de hipnosis y ciertas drogas seria entupido golpear a alguien; claro a veces como en el caso de seudopacifista primo de la cantante hay que usar métodos más eficientes y satisfactorios he de agregar…  
- Lo ha torturado… y lo va matar?  
- No señor tenia intenciones de dejarlo inútil botado en algún hospital de beneficencia de quinta a menos que usted disponga otra cosa...  
- No eso esta bien; aunque seria bueno que le arrancaran la lengua… capaz paraplejico y todo podría incentivar protestas, sin lengua dejara de ser un estorbo… General y con Khayron y las facciones pacifistas que ha planeado.  
- A ese pues lastimosamente robo equipos de protocultura defectuoso los que presentaron una falla en cadena que va a hacer volar la mayoría de sus instalaciones las cuales van a estar carentes de sistemas de defensas y Khayron no va ha poder evacuar el puesto de mando… hay que esperar un poco para este curso de acción si queremos lograr la Paz con los zentraedis sobrevivientes, no pueden sospechar un atentado, o crearemos un mártir…**

**- Y las facciones pacifistas bueno tengo algunas ideas pero aun hay que trabajarlas…**

En eso suena nuevamente el teléfono del General

**- ****Disculpe Almirante pero tengo cosas de que ocuparme.**

**- Bien general manténgame informado…  
**

Cuelgan yGlobal empieza preguntarse si debió indicarle al General que solo acabara con los terroristas no con todo aquel que estuviera en contra del RFD así solo fuera espiritualmente. Pero ya esta hecho él sabia que el General Land era un hombre de acción por eso le asigno esta misión así que ahora solo quedaba asumir las consecuencias y que Dios lo ayude con Lisa... _Maldito Land.  
_

Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo algo violento y muestra otra faceta de Global… faltan reacciones de Mimey lo se pero otra vez me canse…** Suerte y besos… Cat.**


	19. Chapter 19

Siempre me ha gustado dejar a las personas fuera de base… así que aquí estoy después de mucho pero mucho tiempo… (2 años y 1 mes hoy 22 de Mayo del 2013, pero quien lleva la cuenta)

Sin más demoras les presento la continuación de esta historia Besos y Saludos Cat.

Capítulo 19

A todas estas una mujer en el barrio militar se encontraba sumamente entretenida preparando la cena de su apuesto piloto. _Solo espero que venga a cenar hoy…_** pensó.**

En verdad Minmei no se engaña ni es estúpida, Rick Hunter no la quiere, bueno tal vez la quiera pero no la ama, aun así no puede dejarlo ir… si lo pierde estaría totalmente sola, además sabe que esa mujer está cerca y no piensa dejarle el camino libre aunque la actitud de Rick se ha enfriado hacia ella, ella fue primero en su vida que la vieja amargada oficial. En eso suena en su teléfono el repique de su manager… -_Que fastidio-_piensa mientras contesta.

-¿Minmei?

-Si

-Minmei prende la televisión urgente creo que necesitas ver algo.

La cantante fue a la sala y prendió el pequeño televisor de Rick para ver algo que ni en un millón de años se le habría ocurrido ver; una noticia que le estaba dando la vuelta al mundo, en la Sala de Prensa de la RDF se encontraba Rick Hunter al lado de ESA Mujer.

_**- Capitana no le vemos un anillo, ¿el Capitán aun no le ha comprado uno?**_

_**- Hey, ¿qué pasa con ustedes?**__ En eso Rick saco el anillo del bolsillo de su uniforme… __**ven que si tengo el anillo…**_

_**- Pero póngaselo ¿no?**_

_Rick tomo la mano de Lisa y deslizo el anillo por su dedo._

_**- Beso, Beso, Beso**_

_Rick tomo a Lisa de la cintura y la beso con ganas…_

Sintió que se le revolvió el estómago y le falto aire en el pecho **-¿Pero qué demonios significa esto? **Pregunto Minmei al teléfono

**-Es el anuncio oficial del compromiso de los Capitanes Hunter y Hayes. Dicen que el compromiso de ustedes fue una pantalla, un favor que les hiciste para proteger su relación de los ataques de grupos adversos a la RDF, según entendí eres la Dama abnegada y mejor amiga dispuesta a sacrificar su buen nombre por ayudar a unos amigos… te juro Minmei que esta es la mejor publicidad que pudiésemos tener y más con la gira en puertas… esto es maravilloso, es el sueño de cualquier Manager… Minmei no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste, con esta noticia te colocaremos otra vez en la cima. **

Discreta y muy lentamente Lynn Minmei cerró su celular sin importarle que su interlocutor siguiese hablando, Rick estaba besando a la vieja amargada esa, y de una forma en la que nunca la había besado a ella…

**-Aún no he perdido, sé que aún no lo he perdido.**

Lisa termino su turno y salió de la Base, no sabía que pensaba hacer Rick con su vida y particularmente no le interesaba; solo quería llegar a casa quitarse los zapatos el uniforme y abrazar a Roy por horas y horas hasta que se quedaran dormidos los dos. Mañana se preocuparía por Rick Hunter.

Lastimosamente al entrar en casa se encontró con una escena sumamente hogareña, Roy en pañales, franelilla y escarpines blancos, estaba acostado en una mantita sobre la alfombra y Rick jugaba a pasarle un Varitech de peluche, que estaba segura que ella no había comprado, frente a los ojos y por el cuerpo haciendo ruiditos de motor antes de atacar nuevamente al bebe en picada, mientras Roy reía sin parar y se agarraba los pies con las manitas.

Se quedó un rato viéndolos a los dos sin decir nada, hasta que Rick se dio cuenta de su presencia.

**-¿Quieres pasar?**

**-Es extraño que lo preguntes Hunter, considerando que esta es mi casa-** Le dijo Lisa mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se sentaba en el sofá**. –¿Cómo pasaste a los agentes de seguridad?**

**-Soy tu prometido y el padre de Roy, o ¿lo olvidas "Querida"?** Rick sabía que esa no era la respuesta más inteligente y mucho menos en el tono que se la había dado, pero no le importaba, después de pensar un rato esta tarde se dio cuenta que él era la víctima en estas situación, a él es quien le negaron estar en el nacimiento de su hijo y solo Dios sabrá si tendrá otra oportunidad de vivir esa experiencia, se sentía traicionado; traicionado por su oficial superior, por todos sus amigos y por la madre de su hijo. Es esos momentos no estaba molesto con Lisa, porque molesto no es una palabra lo suficientemente profunda para describir lo que siente.

Lisa frunció el ceño aparentemente Hunter quería guerra y ella nunca le había sacado el cuerpo a los berrinches del malcriado piloto.

**-Vaya una vez oí primero en tiempo primero en Ley, no se su pone que deberías estar dándole explicaciones a tu primera prometida**- La ironía en el timbre de voz de Lisa era inconfundible- **porque "Ricky" si estás aquí metido quiere decir que no has hablado con ella, lo que implica "Querido" que en este momento tienes Dos, así mira.- **Dijo lisa mostrando dos dedos**- Una y Dos prometidas, dime "Queridito" ¿pretendes ser bígamo acaso?**

Rick rechino los dientes, solo Hayes podía ponerle los pelos de punta en 30 segundos o menos, en el buen y en el mal sentido de la expresión.

**-Tal vez esté pensando seriamente en formar un Harem Hayes, crees que las conejitas del puente estén dispuesta a unírsenos en nuestra noche de bodas. Te aseguro que sería una experiencia más que interesante.**

La indignación de Lisa era palpable en su rostro ahora si estaba segura que iba a matar a este piloto arrogante y descarado con sus propias manos y no había nadie que pudiese detenerle. Estaba a punto de arrojarse al cuello del piloto cuando la Señora Elena salió de la cocina.

**-Señora Lisa que bueno que llega, la cena esta lista, espero que tenga hambre, prepare pasta al pesto como le gusta.-** Le dijo la Señora Elena quien venía con un pañal en el hombro y un biberón lleno en la mano.

Lisa cerró los ojos y respiro hondo despacio y muy profundamente, Rick estaba seguro que había comenzado a contar hasta Diez, aunque con el tiempo que estaba tardando tal vez había decidido contar hasta Veinte. La señora Elena tomo al bebe de la manta con el permiso de Rick y comenzó a darle el tetero el cual él bebe comenzó a tomar como un desaforado.

**-Vaya chiquito se nota que tienes hambre- **dijo Rick al bebe mientras le tocaba la cabecita-

**-Si hay veces que me recuerda a Ben Dixon por su forma de comer.**-Rick no pudo evitar reír ante este comentario de Lisa, y es que era cierto, nadie tan tragón como Ben.

**-Sip,** **lástima que tenga que tomar leche preparada, sabes siempre he oído que las cosas saben mejor directas del envase y que la leche materna es mejor para los bebe.** Dijo Rick mirando los senos de Lisa sin ninguna vergüenza. La indignación a Lisa regreso y en segundos sintió como le hervía la sangre otra vez.

**-¿Quién carajos te crees Hunter para criticarme?, crees que si pudiese darle leche no lo hubiese hecho, es mi Hijo Rick, mío y quiero lo mejor para él.**- Lisa tenía los ojos húmedos y Rick se dio cuenta que había tocado un punto sensible, estaba bien hacerla rabiar, gritar y sacar sus instintos homicidas, pero hacer llorar a Lisa era otra cosa, nunca le ha gustado verla llorar y mucho menos ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

La señora Elena se retiró discretamente con Roy en brazos disculpándose y recordando que la cena estaba servida en el comedor, Lisa regreso a su asiento, se veía deprimida, y lagrimeaba un poco mientras se sonaba la nariz con un pañuelo que había sacado de su cartera, aparentemente sus palabras la habían afectado más de lo que deberían y Rick se sentía como la peor mierda del mundo.

**-No te preocupes, no eres tú, tal vez son consecuencias del desajuste hormonal después del parto- ** Rick abrió los ojos como platos mientras se maldecía en silencio por no haber pensado en eso antes, aun así prefirió intentar de entretener a Lisa a discutir con ella, ya mañana tendría otra oportunidad.

**-¿Porque no puedes darle de… tu sabes pecho al bebe?.-** A Lisa le pareció que preguntaba con genuina curiosidad sin el tono de reproche de la vez anterior.

**-No puedo, el parto fue algo difícil Rick, los medicamentos que me pusieron podían afectar al bebe si le daba de mamar y ahora ya es tarde, no produzco leche, así que no puedo alimentar a mi bebe**,- Lisa había comenzado a llorar más fuerte- **me siento como si le estuviese fallando y no puedo evitarlo.**

Rick se arrodillo frente a ella y la abrazo entendía perfectamente el sentimiento, él le había fallado a ella, había estado con ella traspasando los límites de la amistad y luego la había dejado sola con un bebe en su vientre, un bebe del cual hasta hoy él no sabía nada por culpa de ella.

**-Lisa, Lisa cielo no llores, mira él bebe está bien no le pasa nada, te aseguro que no es el primero ni el ultimo que crece con leche embotellada, es mas no creo que sus futuros amiguitos en el preescolar lo vayan a rechazar por eso; aunque claro podemos comprarle una franela negra estilo roquera que diga: Mi Mama me dio Biberon y qué? O te parece mejor: Yo apoyo a las vacas acompañado de la foto de un tetero gigante y una vaca. Te aseguro que se vería de lo más interesante. **Lisa como siempre sonrió ante las locuras del piloto,** así estas mejor no llores más y párate de esa silla que la cena se enfría.**

Lisa se limpió las lágrimas con una sonrisa en el rostro, -**Dime algo Hunter, ¿Quién te invito a comer?-** Pregunto mientras entraba en la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa donde había dos platos servidos con pasta y una botella de vino.

**-Roy por supuesto, ¿crees que mi hijo dejaría a su pobre padre pasando hambre?, Jamás, ¿pero que clase de pregunta es esa Hayes?-** Le dijo con una sonrisa, tenía demasiado tiempo que no cenaba con Lisa.

**-Rick, Roy solo toma líquidos y aun no habla, así que dime mi atolondrado piloto ¿cómo hizo para invitarte a cenar?-** A Lisa le encantaba picar a Rick para ver con que disparate sale.

**-Simple Lisa-** respondió mientras llenaba sus copas- **Roy estiro su manita hacia mí y luego hacia el tetero y luego otra vez hacia mí; y yo entendí perfectamente que me invitaba a cenar.**

La risa de Lisa se escuchó por toda la casa.**- Hunter y no se te ocurrió pensar que él bebe te decía: Tengo hambre, comida.**

**-Es una posibilidad Hayes, pero como no lloro estoy casi seguro que me invito a cenar.**

**-Pues, si Roy te invito yo no soy quien para negarme, así que buen aprovecho Hunter.**

**-Buen provecho a ti también Hayes.**

Pasaron una velada tranquila, cuando terminaban de comer la señora Elena entro en la cocina para despedirse y decirles que había dejado a Roy dormido en su cuna, Lisa tomo el monitor de bebe y se lo puso en la cintura; lavaron la vajilla la secaron en silencio, Lisa sirvió 2 tazas de café y se sentó en la sala acompañada de Rick.

Lisa que considera conocer al piloto mejor que nadie, sabía que está molesto, más que molesto pero se está controlando, _-Esta es la calma antes de la tormenta, ahora solo hay que esperar a que explote-_ pensó ella mientras tomaba su café y miraba al objeto de su afecto, esperando que él iniciara la conversación.

En la casita de Hunter en el Barrio Militar, las cosas no pintaban muy bien para la cantante.

**-Miriya, ¿estas segura que no queda nada de ella aquí?**

**-Claro Comandante, recogí todas sus cosas en estas bolsas de basura.**

Minmey tenía 2 horas tratando de darle sentido a la noticia que trasmitieron en la televisión, había llamado a la Base varias veces pero no se había podido comunicar con Rick en eso sonó el timbre, abrió corriendo, rezando porque fuese Rick quien hubiese llegado; que le dijese que todo lo que acababa de ver era una mentira. No se imaginó ver a la novia del difunto Comandante Fokker y a la chica Zentraedi de cabello verde detrás de la puerta.

**-Buenas noches, me imagino que buscan a Rick, el en estos momentos no es encuentra si quieren dejarle algún mensaje.**

**-Te equivocas Minmei no buscamos a Rick, te buscamos a ti.**- le dijo Miriya en un tono frio. Minmei sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

**-Disculpen sé que son amigas de Rick pero la verdad no creo tener que discutir nada con ustedes, con su permiso.-** Les dijo Minmei antes de tratar trancarles la puerta en la cara y digo tratar porque en ese momento Claudia metió el pie para evitar así que la puerta se cerrase mientras que Mir empujaba a Minmei y entraba en la casa.

**-Señorita Linn Minmei venimos a decirle que ya no es bienvenida en esta casa, para ser más específicas ya no es bienvenida a residir en el sector militar de la ciudad.** El porte educado de la morena al decir estas palabras no engaño a Minmei la muy perra la estaba echando de la casa de Rick y encima lo estaba disfrutando.

**-Disculpe… hee Teniente… creo que la única persona que me puede pedir que me vaya de su casa es Rick y él no lo ha hecho así que no me iré, a menos que el me lo pida.-** Le dijo con un toque de petulancia en la voz que molesto a Miriya sobre manera, el canarito estaba caminando en la cuerda floja y ni siquiera lo sabía.

**-Es Comandante señorita Linn, y como usted entenderá en estos momentos el Capitán Hunter se encuentra ocupado con SU PROMETIDA y su HIJO, así que no puede atenderla. Le agradecemos enormemente que se retire sin formar un escándalo o una escena y nos obligue a utilizar la fuerza con usted.**- Miriya miraba a Claudia decir estas palabras con una serenidad impresionante, era como si le estuviese enseñando a leer a un niño de 5 años, no pudo evitar admirar el temple de la morena.

**-¿Su Hijo? Rick no tiene hijos y Yo soy su prometida.**

**-No, ya no lo eres; Minmei, Rick tiene un hijo con Lisa Hayes y se va a casar con ella. Le contaron una historia a los medios que te deja mejor que bien parada, pero el compromiso de ustedes se terminó.**

**-No, eso no es cierto, mi compromiso con Rick solo lo puede romper él o yo, y él no ha roto nuestro compromiso.**

**-Señorita Minmei nos está obligando a desalojarla por la fuerza.**

**-Hagan lo que quieran pero de aquí no me muevo hasta que llegue Rick.-** Y con esas palabras Minmei se sentó en el sofá, mientras las mujeres recogían sus cosas de la casa.

**-Ya terminamos Comandante**, dijo Miriya mientras sacaba la última bolsa y la metía en el Jeep militar que estaba afuera.

**-Bien Minmei acompáñanos te dejaremos en un hotel o si prefieres te dejamos a que tus tíos o unos amigos tú decides.**

**-Ya les dije no me voy a mover de aquí hasta que Rick no llegue.**

Claudia miro a Miriya, Miriya miro a Claudia, ambas asintieron con la cabeza y se ubicaron lado a lado de Minmei, para levantarla de los brazos y sacarlas a rastras de la casita del barrio militar… Minmei comenzó a Gritar tan fuerte que demostró una vez más porque con su voz ayudo a derrotar a los Zentraedis, Miriya ya le dolía la cabeza pero no dejaba de empujar mientras Minmei se agarraba de los muebles, las sillas en fin de todo lo que estuviese a su paso.

**-SE PUEDE SABER QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?** Minmei miro a Rick quien estaba de pie en la puerta con una expresión asesina y vio a su salvador, su héroe, se soltó de las dos mujeres como pudo y se arrojó a los brazos de Hunter llorando como una niña pequeña. Claudia se arregló el uniforme y se preparó para enfrentar al piloto y meterle un poquito de cordura en la cabeza.

**-Comandante, Teniente, ¿Qué Demonios Están Haciendo En Mi Casa?**, Rick escupió las palabras haciendo hincapié en cada una de ellas, respiraba profundamente haciendo un esfuerzo monumental por controlarse mientras sus manos estaban blancas en puños, ni siquiera había regresado el abrazo de Minmei, solo se mantenía estático allí viendo la escena.

Le había costado cada gramo de su voluntad salir de casa de Lisa sin agredirla después de la conversación que acababan de tener, para venir a su casa y conseguirse a Claudia y a Miriya invadiendo su hogar y metiéndose en su vida privada. Si seguía así definitivamente hoy iba a matar a alguien.

**-Capitán seguimos órdenes del General Land.**- Land Mierda otra vez ese sujeto, me había olvidado de él por completo.

**-Y se puede saber ¿qué ordeno ahora nuestro… Querido General? **La ironía e ira en su voz eran evidentes

**-Dijo que la Señorita Linn Minmei no puede seguir viviendo con usted señor, estando ahora usted comprometido por con la Capitana y nos ordenó arreglar el problema, señor**

**-Porque tengo la extraña impresión Miriya que más que ordenárselos se ofrecieron de voluntarias.** Claudia tuvo la decencia de ruborizarse un poco.

**-Ese no es el punto Rick, sabes que Minmei no puede vivir más aquí y también sabes quién es Land y cuáles son sus técnicas para resolver lo que él considera un problema, así que lo mejor será que la señorita Macross se vaya de tu casa ahora.**

Ahora Rick si se sentía impotente, _Maldito seas Land_, se estaba cansando de sentirse un peón en un hijo 'e puta juego de ajedrez.-

**-Claudia mi relación con Minmei es un asunto que nos atañe a mí y Minmei, no necesitamos terceros... les agradezco que se retiren de mi casa.**

**-Capitán tenemos órdenes… **

**-Miriya no me interesa oírlo, yo resolveré mi relación con Minmei ella y yo tenemos que hablar y si tienen alguna consideración sobre nuestra ANTIGUA amistad se irán de aquí o me olvidare que son mujeres...**

Miriya iba a replicar algo cuando Claudia le puso una mano en el hombro.** -Nos retiramos Rick, te dejo las llaves del Jeep con las cosas de Minmei afuera, tú veras que haces con eso. Vamos Mir, aquí ya no hacemos nada. **

Rick se apartó de la puerta para dejarlas pasar, Minmei le había soltado y estaba de pie a su lado.** –Sé que estas molesto y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, pero quiero que sepas que yo aún te considero mi amigo Hunter, es solo que Lisa es mi hermana y mi lealtad siempre estará con ella. **Con estas palabras Claudia acompañada de Miriya salió de la casa dejando a Rick y Minmei dentro paraenfrentar sus problemas.

Saludos Cat


	20. Chapter 20

No me odien solo no tenía inspiración…** Besos y Saludos** **Cat.**

Capítulo 20

Rick cerro los ojos, respiro profundamente y relajo sus manos, si no es porque tiene escasos 23 años estaría seguro de caer muerto de un infarto en este instante y lo peor es que la noche aún no termina… Maldito día.

**-Rick, ¿estás bien?- **El llamado de Minmei lo obliga a abrir los ojos, allí estaba ella, hermosa como siempre como un porte de niña indefensa que haría derretir el corazón de quien sea; puede verla allí serena tranquila, como si la escena de hace unos momento no hubiese ocurrido **–El dedo te esta sangrado. **–Cierto, había olvidado que Lisa lo había mordido cuando la había señalado con el dedo; antes de pedirle a los guardias de seguridad que lo echaran de su casa; _maldita Hayes porque siempre que pierdes el control muerdes. Este es como el sexto mordisco que me das desde que nos conocemos. _Piensa mientras aprieta los puños nuevamente.

**-No es nada Minmei, por favor siéntate mientras curo mi herida, hablaremos en unos momentos.** Se retiro sin esperar respuesta para tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios del baño, comienza a lavar la herida aplica una loción antiséptica y por último se aplica una pomada para las mordeduras de perro, un pequeño remedio que le recomendó un compañero piloto y que compro en una tienda veterinaria después de que Lisa lo mordiera por tercera vez.

**-Rick ¿qué ocurre?.- **Minmei está parada en el marco de la puerta esperando respuesta. El suspiro de Rick fue profundo, _bien llego la hora_ pensó-

**-Minmei ¿qué has oído?** Pregunto mientras caminaba hacia la sala seguido de la cantante.

**-Vi las noticias, parece que te comprometiste con… la vieja amargada esa de tu oficial superior, cosa que sé que no es cierta, porque tú te vas a casar conmigo, ¿verdad Rick?** Pregunto en un murmullo con la carita triste, hace mucho tiempo su madre le había dicho que se atraen más moscas con miel que con hiel y que quien se molesta pierde; ella no perderá el control, ni a Rick; lo único que tenía que hacer era hacerlo sentir culpable y estaba segura que mandaría a esa vieja fea esa por un tubo.

Minmei nunca ha sido una mujer estúpida, nadie logra en la vida lo que ella ha logrado sin algo de inteligencia además del talento, es solo que el papel de niña buena e indefensa es un disfraz muy útil en el medio donde se mueve y le ayuda a obtener todo lo que quiere. Y en esta oportunidad ella quiere a Rick.

Rick suspiro profundamente mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello. **–No sé qué voy a hacer Minmei las cosas son más complicadas que eso, hay muchas cosas por el medio.**- dijo pensando en su hermoso bebe, en lo que es capaz de hacer Land y en Lisa y sus sentimientos encontrados por ella.

**-¿Me amas Rick? Porque si me amas no existen imposibles, solo dime cuales son los problemas y los solucionaremos juntos.-** le dijo Minmei mientras se ubicaba a su lado y le tomaba la mano; Rick se sintió por enésima veces ese día como la peor mierda del mundo, antes de soltar bruscamente a Minmei y levantarse de la silla, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro para preguntarse: _¿La amaba? ¿Yo Richard Hunter, amaba sin un ápice de duda a Linn Minmei? En su mente se le vino la imagen de una mujer de ojos verdes y carácter de los mil demonios sosteniendo un bebe igual a él._

_Demonios la respuesta es no, si la amara no pensaría en Lisa cuando me lo pregunta, no amo a Minmei; pero ¿que siento por Minmei?, la quiero, ella activa todos mis instintos protectores pero no la amo. Dios estoy tan confundido._

**-Minmei no estoy seguro de que es lo que siento por ti, ni por Lisa sea el caso; lo único que estoy seguro es que hoy conocí a mi bebe y el me robo el corazón.**_ Esa es una verdad que le puedo decir, en mis sentimientos por Roy no hay duda._

**-Entonces lo del bebe es cierto, Oh Rick, pero ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo? Nunca pensé que tú y tu oficial superior tuvieran una relación. ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?**

**-Minmei, Lisa y yo no estábamos involucrados en una relación como tal; tú estabas con Kyle yo estaba solo y fue solo algo que paso entre los dos. Tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que Lisa me atrae me lo has reclamado unas cientos de veces así que no debe impresionarte que sea ella la madre de mi bebe.**

**-Rick si no estaban en una relación ¿cómo estás seguro de que es tu hijo?, tal vez es hijo de ella con alguien más.** Este comentario lo molesto sobre manera, imaginarse a Lisa en los brazos de otro hombre siempre lo ponía de mal humor, encima recordó la primera vez que cargo a Roy en la oficina de Land, en ese instante supo sin lugar a dudas que era su hijo; y que alguien más se atreviera aponerlo en duda lo encolerizaba.

**-Minmei, Roy es Mío, es igual a Mí y Lisa a diferencia de Ti, solo ha dormido conmigo. **El desprecio que se sintió en la voz del piloto fue tan fuerte que una persona más débil se hubiese puesto a llorar por sus palabras, pero Minmei ha estado expuesta a las calumnias de los medios de comunicación por mucho tiempo para que unas simples palabras la afecten.

**-Tú no puedes saber eso, tal vez a dormido con 20 hombres y tú no lo sabes, y con respecto a mí, yo te explique mi relación con Kyle y tú lo aceptaste, así que es muy bajo de tu parte traer mi pasado a colación ahora Rick**.- Le dijo levantándose cruzando los brazos en una actitud defensiva.- **Además yo solo te lo digo para que pidas una prueba de paternidad, tal vez esa mujer solo te quiere atrapar con el hijo de otro para que te cases con ella.**

Rick en ese momento recordó lo molesta que estaba Lisa con Land por decirle lo del bebe, como había luchado con garras y dientes contra el compromiso, y lo que le dolió que le cuando arrojara el anillo de compromiso en la cabeza en el hangar y no precisamente por el peso del anillo. No, lo que menos quería Lisa era "atraparlo" como expuso Minmei.

**-No Minmei, Lisa no es así-** es mejor que vaya terminando esta conversación que no va a ninguna parte- **además yo soy quien le pidió matrimonio, quiero ser parte de la vida de mi hijo.- **No podía explicarle la verdad. Solo Dios sabía que sería capaz de hacerle Land si sacaba la historia real a los medios.

**-Rick es muy noble de tu parte pero no tienes que casarte con ella para eso, puedes cumplir con él bebe y pasarle una pensión, no hace falta que tengas contacto con ella o él bebe para ser responsable por tus actos; porque no mejor te olvidas de ese bebe y tenemos los nuestros propios, sé que te he dicho que quiero esperar uno o dos años para tener un hijo por la gira pero por ti estoy dispuesta a intentar tener una familia ahora.** Era una mentira, nada la haría engordar y parecer una ballena ante sus fans en la gira pero Rick no tenía por qué saber esto.

Rick no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo salir de los labios de la dulce Minmei, _mierda…_ después de eso cualquier sentimiento de culpa que sentía por terminar su relación con la cantante se borró en el acto. Él era sumamente proteccionista con lo suyo y Roy era suyo, su hijo.

**-Minmei solo por curiosidad, ¿qué harías tú si yo decidiera reclamar la custodia completa de Roy, mi hijo?** Pregunto Rick para ver qué tan lejos era capaz de llegar la cantante en sus maquinaciones; porque la decisión de sacar a Minmei definitivamente de su vida y para siempre la había tomado 1 minuto atrás cuando le había propuesto que renunciara a Roy y esa decisión era irrevocable.

**-Rick eso no hace falta te estoy diciendo que si nos casamos tendremos nuestros propios hijos, puedes olvidarte de ese niño, además tu no le haces falta, él tiene su madre, lo más probable es que se case y encuentre otro hombre que lo crie.** -Minmei se acercó a él y tomo sus manos- **Rick porque vas a arruinar nuestros planes y nuestra futura felicidad por un error que cometiste, yo te perdono, solo olvídate de ese niño, sácalo de tu vida, y tú y yo seremos felices juntos.**

Rick tuvo que contar hasta 20 para no agredirla, algunas veces como hoy maldecía a Pops por enseñarle que a las mujeres no se les pega, porque definitivamente hoy más de una merecía un buen trancazo.

**-Minmei suéltame y siéntate que quiero contarte una historia… **Minmei hizo lo que Rick le pidió y espero a ver con que salía el piloto esperando que le dijera que Si a sus planes, y pudiesen continuar su vida como si nada.

**-Nunca le conté esto a nadie, ni siquiera a mi hermano Roy, pero cuando tenía 11 años Pops mi padre comenzó una relación sentimental bastante seria con una mujer no tan joven pero si muy hermosa y de dinero, Camila Juárez era su nombre, la conoció en una de las ciudades en la que nos presentábamos con el circo aéreo.** –Rick se pasó la mano por el cabello y se quedó viendo por la ventana, como mirando al pasado.

-**Mi padre siempre buscando más ingresos se ofrecía para fumigar sembradíos, o cualquier trabajo adicional; ellos se conocieron cuando Pops ofreció sus servicios para fumigar su hacienda, según Pops fue amor a primera vista. Repentinamente mi padre decidió que nos instaláramos en esa ciudad permanentemente, yo no sabía porque hasta que un día, una señora llego en una camioneta inmensa buscando a mí papa. Aparentemente Pops la había citado para que me conociera como parte de una sorpresa, pero él venia tarde de un trabajo de carpintería que estaba haciendo en la iglesia local y ella llego antes de lo previsto.**

**-Ella era hermosa un cabello rubio que brillaba al sol. Yo salí a recibirla y ella se me quedo mirando de arriba abajo, hizo un gesto despectivo de que no le agradaba lo que estaba viendo y yo me sentí rechazado, tenía puestas mis mejores ropas tal y como Pops me lo había pedido y aun así era muy poco para ella.**

**-Pops llego y me pidió que esperar por el dentro del tráiler, podía escuchas los gritos afuera, ella le decía que no estaba dispuesta a criar hijos ajenos, que si quería se casaban pero que me mandaran a un internado. Que iba a recibir la mejor educación pero que no me quería en su casa. Vi como Pops la beso como si no hubiese mañana le murmuro algo al oído antes de soltarla y entrar al tráiler, al día siguiente abandonamos esa ciudad y más nunca la volvimos a ver.- **Rick suspiro e hizo una pausa.

**-Siempre me sentí culpable de haber interferido con la felicidad de Pops. Cuando tenía como 13 años le pregunte a mi padre si se arrepentía de haber terminado con esa chica por mi culpa; me dijo que no fue por mi culpa, yo soy su hijo, formo una parte de él y si ella no era capaz de amarme a mí, entonces tampoco era capaz de amarlo a él.**

Rick dio una carcajada triste antes de voltear a ver a Minmei a los ojos y continuar con su relato.

**-Además me dijo que ningún culo por muy bueno que este vale más que un hijo que es sangre de tu sangre… Recuérdalo Ricky, los hijos siempre van primero, y para mí, tú y Roy siempre están sobre todas las cosas.**

Minmei se puso pálida y quedó fría en el sitio donde estaba sentada.

**-Lo nuestro no va a funcionar y siendo honesto no funciona desde hace tiempo, no te amo y no creo que tú me ames, lo que había entre nosotros termino. Tu vez que le dicen a la prensa yo no te voy a desmentir- **Rick tomo su chaqueta y las llaves del Jeep que dejo Claudia antes de dirigirse a la puerta.-** Una última cosa Minmei, un hijo nunca es un error y tú no tienes nada que perdonarme, porque no hay anda que perdonar. Te espero a fuera para llevarte a casa de tus tíos, aquí ya no eres bienvenida, ni siquiera como una amiga.**

Rick escucho como Minmei comenzaba a llorar antes de trancar la puerta de su casa iba a esperar que se calmara. El frio nocturno de ciudad Macross golpeo su rostro y por primera vez en su vida deseo haber adquirido el mal hábito de Roy y comenzar a fumar. Su vida cada vez era más difícil. Suspiro miro al cielo y dirigió su mirada al frente para abordar el jeep allí al otro lado de la acera vio al figura de un hombre envuelto en una abrigo militar vigilando su casa.

El Mayor Beria si no se equivocaba, antes de que pudiese acercarse a él, Minmei abrió la puerta de su casa, la cerró detrás de ella y subió al Jeep. Rick decidió subir y salir de esto luego arreglaría cuentas con el Mayor. El muy perro le lo saludo al verlo arrancar y luego dio un asentamiento de cabeza aparentemente estaba allí para ver si me iba a deshacer de Minmei. Si supiera que no estaba seguro de hacerlo hasta que ella abrió su bocata y se metió con Roy, mujer para estúpida y egoísta.

Llegaron a casa de los tíos en total silencio, ella toco la puerta mientras Rick comenzaba a bajar sus cosas y dejarlas en la sala de la casa de los Linn, saludo al tío Max con cariño, el no parecía extrañado de verlos.

**-Tu habitación esta lista Minmei, vamos para que te instales** -le dijo su tía mientras entraban a la casa. Rick esta impresionado este era el adiós definitivo de la mujer que creía el gran amor de su vida; y no sentía nada, no había dolor ni angustia, ni si quiera un sentimiento de tristeza, nada es como si los sentimientos que el tenia hacia Minmei murieron automáticamente cuando quiso alejarlo de Roy; no pudo evitar preguntarse si eso era exactamente lo que había sentido Pops cuando termino su relación con Camila; si es así se sintió culpable por años por algo que no valía la pena.

Se despidió de Minmei con un asentamiento de cabeza, en realidad no había nada más que decir ni de qué hablar, dejo el restaurante acompañado del tío Max, quien antes de abordar el Jeep me abrazo fuertemente **-Felicitaciones Rick.** -le dijo- **Me imagino que debe ser un niño hermoso, dale nuestros saludos a la Capitana… **

Rick no pudo evitar que se escaparan unas lágrimas de sus ojos**- Tío Max, es él bebe más hermoso que he visto. **Le dijo con una sonrisa, esta era la primera felicitación sincera que recibía desde que se había enterado que era padre, sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de orgullo; además esta felicitación tenía un valor adicional para él, viniendo del Tío Max un hombre que le abrió las puertas de su hogar cuando no tenía nada.

**-Rick siempre supimos que mi sobrina no era la mujer para ti y que tú no eras más que un capricho para ella. Queremos que sepas que el cariño siempre es el mismo y que te queremos como parte de la familia, recuerda que aquí a pesar de todo siempre eres bienvenido y que este también es tu hogar.**

**-Gracias Tío Max, yo a ustedes también los considero mi familia.**

**-Bien entonces esperamos verte pronto y conocer a ese hermoso bebe, que seas muy feliz Rick, cuídate y cuida de nueva tu familia muchacho. **Le dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

**-Así lo hare. **Rick se despidió con mucho cariño, sabía que no los vería en un tiempo, era lo más sano poner distancia entre él y Minmei para que cada quien continuase con su vida.-**Gracias Tío Max por todo**- el viejo le sonrió y se despido de el con la mano diciéndole que no hay nada que agradecer.

Cuando llego a su casa estaba agotado, se acoto en su cama y espero que lo venciera el sueño. Eso nunca paso, comenzó a rememorar los acontecimientos del día buscando que era lo que más le molestaba… hasta que al fin recordó palabra por palabra la discusión que había tenido con Lisa en su casa:

Se encontraban los dos sentado en la sala de Lisa, ella se veía más tranquila y él no estaba dispuesto a abandonar su casa sin algunas respuestas.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada Lisa?-** pregunte con voz calma quería oír su respuesta, antes de que comenzáramos a sacarnos los ojos.

**-Rick, tú ya habías decidido continuar tu vida al lado de Minmei, dime ¿para qué te lo iba a decir?, ¿para arruinar tu felicidad?; tú estabas muy bien sin nosotros, incluso te comprometiste con la mujer de tus sueños; Rick una mujer embarazada que no es tu prometida no te hacía falta en tu vida.**

**-Tal vez pero yo si les hice falta a ustedes, porque no me llamaste cuando tu embarazo se complicó, o para el parto, yo debí estar allí para apoyarte, para conocer a mi hijo en el momento en que dio su primer respiro, tienes si quiera la más mínima idea de lo que me robaste, es posible que Roy sea mi único hijo y no pueda vivir nunca esa experiencia.**

**-Por Dios Rick, estoy segura que tú y Minmei tendrá la casa llena de pequeños pilotitos y cantantes en poco tiempo, deja de mortificarte por Roy, él es mío; no te preocupes siempre le hablare bien de ti, pero si no quieres no tienes por qué formar parte de su vida.**

**-Soy su padre Hayes. SU PADRE, sin Mí el no existiría, y Tú me escogiste para ese papel, porque si Tu no me hubieses abierto las piernas el no estaría aquí, - **cada vez que gritaba Tu le clavaba el dedo en el pecho-** así que no creas ni por un segundo que tienes derecho a sacarme de su vida.- **Ambos estaban de pie gritando estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se irían a las manos, cuando intempestivamente Lisa le mordió el dedo con que la estaba señalando**.- MALDITA SEA. **Tuvo que jalarle el cabello para que lo soltara.

**-Eso te enseñara Hunter, señalar es de mala educación, además Padre es quien cría**,- el tonito despectivo de Lisa le hizo hervir la sangre- **se podría decir que tú solo eres un donante de esperma con lindos genes. Eso es todo, es mejor que te vayas, a tu casa, allá te debe estar esperando el canarito.**

**-YO ME VOY CUANDO YO QUIERA, NO CUANDO TU DIGAS HAYES**. Después de sus gritos se oyó un llanto en el piso de arriba…

**-MARAVILLOSOS RICK LO DESPERTASTE… porque siempre tienes que actuar como un niño malcriado. Demonios, si vas a venir a gritar y a armar escándalos no te quiero en mi casa, cuando te calmes puedes venir a visitar a Roy, ahora has el favor de irte.- **Lisa salió corriendo para en la puerta de entrada la abrió y dijo algo, antes de subir corriendo las escaleras.

No fue necesario que se matara la cabeza pensando con quien hablo o que dijo, dos cabos de la RDF que montaban guardia en la puerta le pidieron "Muy amablemente que se retirara". Maldita Hayes, ni siquiera pudo terminar la discusión de una manera decente. Para rematar al llegar a casa se consiguió a Claudia y a Miriya echando a Minmei… lo cual si no hubiese estado tan molesto me hubiese parecido cómico.

_¿Porque no puedo arreglar las cosas con Lisa?, ¿porque no nos podemos llevar bien aunque sea por el bien del bebe?, tal vez debería proponerle ir a terapia de parejas._ Frustrado y cansado Rick Hunter comenzó a quedarse dormido en su habitación pensando que hacer para poder acercase a Lisa sin que ambos terminen en el hospital o en calabozo militar.

_Roy nunca dejare que nadie me aleje de ti… _fue el último pensamiento del piloto antes de quedar.

**Saludos Cat.**


End file.
